Slytherin Hearts
by Saphira Malfoy
Summary: Gefangen in gesellschaftlichen Zwängen ist Regulus Blacks Tochter hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch nach Nähe und der Angst, diese zuzulassen. Mangelndes Vertrauen in andere Menschen und die eigenen Ansprüche einer nie enden wollenden Sehnsucht nach mehr, als sie zu erreichen glaubt, treiben die junge Hexe immer weiter in die soziale Isolation. DM/OC; Bulimie/Anorexie; SSV.
1. Vorwort

**Slytherin Hearts**

Inhalt: Gesellschaftliche Zwänge, Regeln und Perfektionismus sind die Dinge, welche Regulus Blacks Tochter antreiben. Eine Slytherin wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Von der eigenen Mutter, die nie über Regulus' Tod hinweg kam, emotional vernachlässigt, sucht sie Halt in einer Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy. Mangelndes Vertrauen in andere Menschen und die eigenen Ansprüche einer nie enden wollenden Sehnsucht nach mehr, als sie zu erreichen glaubt, treiben die junge Hexe immer weiter in die soziale Isolation. Nach dem gescheiterten Versuch, ihre Probleme vor der Außenwelt geheim zu halten, flieht Saphira zurück in alte Muster und kommt dem eigenen Tod dabei gefährlich nahe...

Warnungen: Essstörungen [Bulimie & Anorexie], selbstverletzendes Verhalten, Depression & Suizid  
[Allerdings erst in späteren Kapiteln und ich warne dann noch einmal einzeln davor, damit diese gegebenenfalls übersprungen werden können, falls es Leser gibt, die dadurch emotional belastet werden könnten.]; FemSlash - angedeutet, nebensächlich und doch wichtig für den Verlauf der Haupthandlung, obgleich es niemals ein echtes Pairing geben wird, da die Gefühle einseitiger Natur sind. Deswegen will und werde ich das Rating nicht hochstufen, denn das Hauptpair bleibt davon eher unberührt.

Erzählperspektive: Hauptsächlich Personaler/Allwissender-Erzähler. Ab und an... [im Prolog z.B.] gibt es vereinzelte Kapitel, in denen ein Charakter sich an etwas erinnert oder etwas aufschreibt und dies in der Ich-Perspektive tut. Es sind aber tatsächlich nur ganz wenige Kapitel und es wechselt nicht andauernd.

Negative Kritik: Es gibt nichts hilfreicheres, als konstruktive, negative Kritik. Also immer her damit, wenn ihr Fehler, oder Logiklücken findet. Ich gehöre zu den Menschen, die es wertschätzen, wenn man sich Gedanken über die Geschichte macht und seine _ehrliche_ Meinung äußert.

Des Weiteren wird die Geschichte in Parts unterteilt sein, den jeweiligen Part findet ihr vor dem Kapitelnamen.  
Das dient der besseren Orientierung und vor allem dem Verständnis, weshalb sie so lang ist.

Part I: Einführung der Charaktere, Beschreibung der Familienumstände. (P 12)

Part II: 4. Schuljahr von Saphira Black und Draco Malfoy. Schwierigkeiten mit der ersten Liebe. (P 12/16)

Part III: Das 5. Schuljahr. Psychische Probleme kommen ans Tageslicht (Selbstverletzung und Essstörungen inklusive Einweisung ins St. Mungo), außerdem auch magische Probleme, hervorgerufen durch das Tagebuch von Regulus Black, welches Saphira findet und das auch Dumbledore den entscheidenen Hinweis auf den Horkrux gibt. (P 16, nur leichte Sexszenen, ein bisschen Gewalt, Drama und Blut aber absolut mit P 16 vereinbar)

Part IV: Das berühmte 6. Schuljahr. Draco muss die Aufgabe des Dunklen Lords bewältigen, die liebe Bellatrix hat ihre Rolle, das Scheitern einer Beziehung und DramaDramaDrama. (definitiv P 18)

Part V: Nach Dumbledores Tod, mehr wird derzeit nicht verraten, um nicht zu spoilern. (P 18)


	2. I Prolog

Prolog

Mein Leben kam mir zu keinem Zeitpunkt einfach vor, doch immer, wenn ich auf ein vergangenes Jahr zurückblickte, stellte ich mit Entsetzen fest, dass die letzten Monate wider Erwarten nicht so schlimm waren, wie die gegenwärtige Situation. All meine Bemühungen blieben vergebens, denn eine Verbesserung trat nicht ein. Jedes Mal, wenn es so aussah, als könnte sich alles zum Guten wenden, erlebte ich einen erneuten Rückschlag und verlor mit der Zeit beinahe alle Menschen, die ich liebte, meine Familie, meine Freunde.  
Wie leicht mein Leben war und wie schnell die Kindheit vorüber ging, begriff ich erst, als ich alles verloren hatte und ganz alleine am Abgrund meines Lebens stand.

Sicher war nicht alles schlecht und mittlerweile habe ich das Meiste verarbeiten können, aber manche Begebenheiten lassen sich unmöglich vergessen. Sie brennen sich in dein Gedächtnis ein und bohren sich immer dann schmerzhaft in dein Herz, wenn du es am wenigsten gebrauchen kannst.

Der Krieg, welcher unzählige Menschenleben gefordert hat, ist jetzt vorbei und der Dunkle Lord scheinbar endgültig besiegt.  
Doch was wurde aus den unschuldigen Opfern dieser grausamen Zeit? Sind sie nun an einem besseren Ort? Gibt es dieses Paradies im Himmel, von dem die Muggel sprechen tatsächlich, oder ist dies nichts weiter, als Aberglaube? Und wohin gingen die Seelen der gewissenlosen Mörder... Brennen sie zurecht im Fegefeuer? Oder waren auch die vermeintlich Bösen nur Opfer der Umstände, in die sie hineingeboren wurden, Sklaven der Angst? Seine Familie sucht sich schließlich niemand aus. Trotzdem... Die Wahl das Richtige zu tun bleibt den Mutigen unter uns, zu denen ich mich selbst nicht zählen kann, immer.

In stillem Gedenken an die Personen, welche ich in dieser brutalen Schlacht verloren habe, verweile ich nun einige Zeit an ihren Gräbern. In meiner Hand halte ich eine weiße Rose, bin in Gedanken bei meiner Tochter, Sophie, denn auch mein kleines Mädchen wurde mir, als Folge all meiner falschen Entscheidungen, entrissen.

Wir schreiben den 17.10.2000, den Tag, an dem ich beschließe, mein Leben endlich selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und nicht weiter die einzelnen Glieder, meiner selbstgeschmiedeten Kette zu zählen, jeden verfluchten Fehler bedauernd, sondern ändere es, ändere alles, beginne am Anfang und bringe es wieder in Ordnung.

Zwanzig Jahre zuvor...


	3. I Verluste

Part I

**Verluste**

27.03.1980

Es war eine stürmische Nacht, der Wind ließ die Fensterläden der großen, uralten Villa immer wieder lautstark gegen die Hauswand prallen und pfiff unheilverkündend durch die alte Eiche vor dem Fenster des Salons, in dem Cecilia Steel vor dem Kamin saß und von einer unguten Vorahnung geplagt wurde. Sie war immer in Sorge um ihren Verlobten, wenn dieser einen Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord zu erfüllen hatte, doch heute war das unbestimmte, dunkle Gefühl der lauernden Gefahr besonders präsent gewesen. Als Regulus Black sich an diesem Morgen von ihr verabschiedete, nahm er sich dafür mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich, was seine charakterliche Veränderung der vergangenen Wochen zusätzlich unterstrich. Mit einem Mal schien er so überfürsorglich zu sein, dass es ihr beinahe lästig wurde. Andererseits sollte es Cecilia nur Recht sein, wenn er sich nun, da sie schwanger war, mehr um sie und ihre ungeborene Tochter kümmerte. Doch lag dies wirklich nur an dem Kind? Hatte er sich durch die Aussage ihres Heilers, dass die ersten drei Schwangerschaftsmonate die heikelsten waren, so sehr verunsichern lassen, oder gab es noch einen anderen Grund für sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten? Etwas, das er ihr beharrlich verschwieg...  
Zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal an diesem Abend schaute Cecilia auf die Uhr. Warum kam er nicht endlich nach Hause und beendete ihren Kummer?

Plötzlich vernahm sie einen lauten Knall, der aus der Eingangshalle zu kommen schien. Erschrocken fuhr die junge Frau zusammen und sprang aus ihrem Sessel auf.  
„Reg?" Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer, denn sie war sich nahezu sicher, dass ihr Verlobter nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.  
Im Haus herrschte gespenstische Stille.  
Sollte der Sturm ihr einen Streich gespielt haben? Aber nein, irgendetwas bewegte sich im Flur, diese Geräusche konnten unmöglich vom Wind stammen. Langsam durchquerte sie den Salon und spähte durch die offene Türe. Die Halle war in flackerndes Kerzenlicht getaucht, trotzdem erkannte Cecilia nicht sofort, wer oder was den Lärm verursacht hatte. Bittere Enttäuschung fraß sich durch ihre Eingeweide, als sie Gewissheit hatte, dass es _nicht_ Regulus war, der sich zu später Stunde lautstark Zugang zu ihrem Anwesen verschafft hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die kleine Gestalt, die bebend vor unterdrückter Trauer am Boden kauerte und Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte.  
„Kreacher, was willst du denn hier? Es ist MITTEN IN DER NACHT!", herrschte Miss Cecilia Steel ihn an, doch der Elf machte keinerlei Anstalten ihr zu antworten, sondern blickte ihr nur aus seinen tennisballgroßen Augen entgegen und brach in Tränen aus. Während er sich auf den Boden warf und unzusammenhängende Worte vor sich hin schluchzte, überfiel Cecilia eine schreckliche Angst. Wieso war Regulus noch nicht bei ihr und warum tauchte der Hauself seiner Eltern so unvermittelt hier auf? Was war der Grund für dessen unübersehbar entsetzliche Verfassung? War Regulus etwa in Schwierigkeiten? Oder... Aber nein, das wollte sie sich jetzt lieber nicht ausmalen. Sie atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu sammeln und befahl Kreacher in harschem Ton, sich zu beruhigen und ihr zu sagen, was los sei. Sofort verstummte der Elf, denn Cecilia wurde nicht nur aufgrund ihrer Herkunft und ihres Blutstatus sehr von seiner Herrin geschätzt, auch ihr Sohn hatte stets darauf bestanden, dass Kreacher ihr gehorchte.  
Hauselfen hatte Cecilia noch nie leiden können, doch Regulus mochte Kreacher und wenn dieser nun zu ihr kam, dann konnte es nur bedeuten, dass Reg ihn geschickt hatte, also beugte Cecilia sich zu ihm hinunter, um zu verstehen, was er von sich gab.  
„Kreacher hat die Befehle des jungen Herrn Regulus befolgt… Er hat getan, was der Herr verlangt hat. Er hat ihm den Ort gezeigt und dann sagte der Meister, Kreacher solle gehen. Ohne den Herrn… und niemandem erzählen, was Meister Regulus dort getan hat… und…" Doch seine Worte gingen in erneutem Schluchzen unter. Einen Moment lang starrte Cecilia die schmutzige, kleine Gestalt fassungslos an, dann schrie sie fast in panischer Hysterie:  
„Was soll das heißen? KREACHER! Was ist mit Regulus passiert? Wo ist er? ANTWORTE MIR!"  
„Kreacher konnte nichts tun. Er sah zu, wie der Herr unter Wasser gezogen wurde und jetzt… ist er… er ist…" Er brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen, aber Cecilia beendete den Satz für Kreacher, während sie kraftlos auf die Knie sank: „Tot."

Der Elf zog einen versiegelten Umschlag aus dem küchentuchartigen Lumpen, den er trug, und hielt ihn der blonden Frau mit zittrigen Händen hin, dann war er nicht mehr zu halten: Hemmungslos wimmernd warf er sich zu Boden und hämmerte mit seinen kleinen Fäusten wie wild darauf ein. Vollkommen perplex starrte Cecilia ihn an, konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was er ihr soeben mitgeteilt hatte. Ganz langsam, fast mechanisch streckte sie ihre Hände nach dem Brief aus, den der Hauself vor ihre Füße hatte fallen lassen, und brach das Siegel mit fahrigen Händen. Eingehend musterte sie das gelbliche Stück Pergament, als wollte sie Indizien dafür suchen, dass es sich hierbei um eine Fälschung handelte. Doch es war _seine_ Schrift. Eindeutig und unverwechselbar erkannte sie in jedem einzelnen Buchstaben, dass dieses Schreiben aus Regulus' Feder stammte.  
Noch bevor sie ein einziges seiner Wort begreifen konnte, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, die ihr die Sicht verschleierten, und während sie von unendlichem Schmerz übermannt wurde, umfing bedrückende Schwärze die junge Frau.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf dem Sofa, welches Mr. und Mrs. Black ihr und Regulus erst vor Kurzem, zusammen mit vielen anderen wertvollen Sachen, zur Verlobung geschenkt hatten. Die überschwängliche Freude seiner Mutter, dass wenigstens ihr jüngster Sohn die Familienehre nicht beschmutzte und sich mit einer Reinblüterin verheiraten würde, war deutlich spürbar.  
Verwirrt drehte Cecilia den Kopf und entdeckte ihre beste Freundin, Regulus' Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, die neben ihr saß und sich mit besorgtem Blick über sie beugte.  
„Kannst du mich hören, meine Liebe?", fragte diese mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.  
Allmählich kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, bohrte sich schmerzhaft, wie ein Dolch, in ihre Brust und nahm ihr alle Luft zum Atmen. Konnte das wirklich passiert sein? Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass es riskant war, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen, aber warum musste ausgerechnet _ihr_ Mann ums Leben kommen? Warum passierte so etwas nicht jemand anderem? Narzissa zum Beispiel... Aber nein, der liebe Lucius regelte eher geschäftliche Sachen und überließ es Anderen, sich in Todesgefahr zu begeben.  
Ruckartig setzte Cecilia sich auf, starrte ins Leere und hauchte kaum hörbar:  
„Warum, Bella, warum…?" Bellatrix, eine hübsche, junge Frau mit langem braunen Lockenhaar, sah sie nachdenklich an und sagte schließlich:  
„Ich weiß es nicht, keiner weiß es. Er war dem Dunklen Lord stets ein treuer Diener… Aber in letzter Zeit wurde gemunkelt, er wolle sich von ihm abwenden. Ich war gerade im Haus seiner Eltern, als Kreacher plötzlich auftauchte und völlig aufgelöst war. Deshalb bin ich gekommen, um nach dir zu sehen und zu erfahren, ob er dir weitere Einzelheiten anvertraut hat…" Ihre Stimme verebbte, als ihr der Brief einfiel, den sie neben der bewusstlosen Freundin gefunden hatte.  
„Hat er dir erklärt, was passiert ist? Sagt Kreacher die Wahrheit, ist er wirklich tot?" Energisch wedelte die Dunkelhaarige mit dem Schriftstück vor ihrer Nase herum, da sie unbedingt wissen wollte, was geschehen war.

Cecilia blickte ihre Freundin kurz verständnislos an, dann fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch ihr langes, blondes Haar und antwortete mit bebender Stimme:  
„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich den Brief noch gar nicht gelesen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das durchstehen soll, Bella."  
„Lies ihn, Cecilia!", drängte Bellatrix die verzweifelte Frau.  
„Du brauchst doch Gewissheit. Er hat dir mit Sicherheit eine Erklärung hinterlassen." Wie zum Trost legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, während die Blonde unschlüssig das Kuvert musterte.  
„Bring es hinter dich, Liebes, dann weißt du endlich, was in ihm vorging." Doch hinter ihrer Sorge um Cecilia, an der ihr durchaus etwas lag, verbarg sich eine viel größere Angst. War noch jemand aus ihrer Familie zum dreckigen Verräterabschaum geworden? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass die Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprachen und ihr Cousin sich gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt hatte? Um jeden Preis musste sie erfahren, ob er seinem großen Bruder nachgeeifert und die Ehre der Familie noch weiter beschmutzt hatte. In Gedanken flehte sie darum, dass dem nicht so war, sondern dass er in Würde und für die Belange des Dunklen Lords gestorben war.  
Es tat unheimlich weh, die letzten Worte von dem Mann, den sie mehr als alles andere geliebt hatte, zu lesen, aber Bellatrix hatte Recht. Was sie brauchte, war Gewissheit. Also nahm Cecilia das Pergament erneut in ihre zittrigen Hände, glättete es auf ihrem Schoß und begann zu lesen.

_Geliebte Cecilia,_

_wenn Du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. Zutiefst bedaure ich, Dir dies schreiben zu müssen, während Du im Nebenzimmer badest und Dich auf unseren gemeinsamen Abend freust. Unseren Letzten... aber dieses Wissen behalte ich für mich._  
_Ich kann Dir nicht begreiflich machen, warum ich sterben musste, warum ich mich freiwillig dazu entschied, denn das Risiko, dass dieser Brief in die falschen Hände geraten könnte, ist schlichtweg zu groß. Es gibt so vieles, indem wir uns jahrelang geirrt haben. Die Welt ist nicht so einfach, wie wir sie immer betrachteten… Ich bin mitnichten für eine Lappalie gestorben._  
_Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, dass ich nur solch kryptische Andeutungen machen kann und Dir eine Erklärung, die Du ganz sicher verdient hättest, schuldig bleibe, aber es hängt zu viel davon ab._  
_Von ganzem Herzen wünsche ich mir, es hätte anders kommen können, aber man bekommt eben nicht immer das, was man will. Eine Erfahrung, die wir beide jetzt machen müssen, so schmerzhaft sie auch sein mag. Das klingt so kalt, so lieblos, aber glaub mir, Cilia... Dies ist die schwerste Entscheidung, die ich jemals treffen musste und es ist mir alles andere als leicht gefallen._

Verständnislos wischte Cecilia sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Was sollte das bedeuten? „_Es gibt so vieles, indem wir uns jahrelang geirrt haben." _Worin denn? Wovon zum Teufel schrieb er da?  
„Verdammt, Reg!", stieß sie mit erstickter Stimme hervor und spürte, wie sich zwischen Trauer und Verzweiflung noch ein anderes Gefühl mischte: Wut.  
„Warum lässt du uns alleine?", schluchzte sie und ballte die Hand zur Faust, wodurch sich das Pergament zusammenzog und zu reißen drohte. Bellatrix tätschelte ihrer Freundin nur abwesend den Rücken, zu vertieft war sie in diese nichtssagenden Zeilen. Für etwas Großes war er also gestorben... Aber an keiner Stelle ging er darauf ein, um was genau es sich dabei handelte. Wobei ihr die Sätze, in denen er andeutete, er habe seine Weltanschauung geändert, Magenschmerzen bereiteten.  
„Dreh es um!", zischte Bella ungeduldig, als sie am Ende der Seite angelangt war. Tief durchatmend gehorchte Cecilia ihr und versuchte sich krampfhaft zu konzentrieren.

_Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als unser Kind mit Dir gemeinsam aufwachsen zu sehen und sowohl die guten, als auch die schlechten Momente des Lebens mit euch beiden zu teilen. Ich wünschte ich hätte Dich zum Traualtar geführt anstatt die kurze Zeit, die wir zusammen auf Erden miteinander verbringen konnten, immer und immer wieder mit sinnlosen Streitigkeiten zu vergeuden._

„Aber wieso bist du dann nicht bei uns? Was kann wichtiger sein?", wimmerte Cecilia. Bellatrix hingegen zeigte kaum Emotionen. Zwar bedauerte sie ihre Freundin, doch die Furcht vor einem Verrat, der das Ansehen ihrer Familie in den Augen des Herren schmälern könnte, überwog und mit den Aussagen auf dieser Seite des Briefes konnte sie nur wenig anfangen, da Regulus sich nun auf belanglose Gefühlsduselei beschränkte.

_Um eines möchte ich Dich bitten: Sprich mit meinen Eltern, damit unsere Tochter meinen Nachnamen tragen kann. Diesen letzten Wunsch habe ich in meinem Testament festgehalten, sie soll mein legitimes Kind und mein Erbe sein, auch wenn wir nicht verheiratet waren. Vielleicht vererbst du ihr deine wundervollen saphir-blauen Augen, in die ich mich so unsterblich verliebt habe..._  
_Saphira... wäre das nicht ein hübscher Name für unsere Kleine? Doch ehe ich mich in Träumereien verliere, sollte ich diesen Brief lieber beenden. Sentimentalität kann ich mir morgen nicht leisten und unser letzter gemeinsamer Abend soll kein trauriger sein.  
Ich werde auf der anderen Seite auf euch warten, aber lasst euch bitte, bitte viel Zeit bis ihr zu mir stoßt. Das musst Du mir versprechen._

_In ewiger, unendlicher Liebe_  
_Dein Regulus_

„Ich verspreche es", hauchte Cecilia und brach in bittere Tränen aus. Das Pergament glitt aus ihren erschlafften Fingern und Bellatrix bückte sich hastig, um es an sich zu nehmen. Gierig danach, zwischen seinen Entschuldigungen und Liebesbekundungen einen Hinweis zu finden, der ihr verriet, was Regulus getan hatte, flogen ihre Augen nervös über die Zeilen, doch es war ein vergebliches Unterfangen. Dass Cecilia vor Trauer und Gram kaum mehr bei Sinnen war, bemerkte sie zunächst nur am Rande, denn in erster Linie ging es ihr darum, zu erfahren, ob sie den Zorn ihres Gebieters zu fürchten hatte, oder ob ihr Cousin letztlich doch bei Verstand geblieben war und das Richtige getan hatte.

17.10.1981  
Gemeinsam mit Narzissa Malfoy, Dalia Parkinson, Eve Goyle, Moira Crabbe und Xenia Zabini, saß Cecilia im Salon ihres Hauses und trank Kaffee, während die Kinder den ersten Geburtstag ihrer Tochter, Saphira Bellatrix Black, feierten. Mrs. Zabini erfreute sich bei den Damen nicht gerade größter Beliebtheit, da ihr reger Männerverschleiß mehr als verwerflich war und man die eigenen Ehemänner von dieser Person lieber fern hielt. Ihre Anwesenheit wurde lediglich geduldet, weil ihr derzeitiger Ehemann geschäftlich mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun hatte. Von Dauer würde diese unangenehme Gesellschaft wohl glücklicherweise nicht sein, da man hinter vorgehaltener Hand bereits Wetten auf das Todesdatum ihrer neuesten Geldquelle abschloss...  
Saphira stritt sich gerade mit dem jungen Draco Malfoy um einen Spielzeugzauberstab, während Blaise Zabini Draco mit einem Plüschdrachen von hinten auf den Kopf schlug. Gedankenverloren erhob Cecilia sich und verschwand in der Küche, um ein wenig alleine sein zu können. Nach Regulus' Tod war es mit ihrem Leben nur noch weiter bergab gegangen, sie hatte alles verloren, was ihr jemals etwas bedeutet hatte. Ihren Verlobten, ihre beste Freundin Bellatrix, die nun in Askaban saß, ihre Ehre. Als Mutter eines unehelichen Kindes hatte man es in dieser Gesellschaft nicht leicht und auch die Auroren hatten es nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords auf Cecilia Steel abgesehen, es war schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass Regulus Black den Todessern angehört hatte. Mehrfach waren sie in ihr Haus eingedrungen, hatten alles auf den Kopf gestellt und sie stundenlang verhört, während eine Frau von der Fürsorge sich um ihr Kind, Saphira, kümmerte.  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ihr jemand einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Narzissa Malfoy, die einzige Vernünftige unter diesen Klatschweibern, war Cecilia scheinbar gefolgt, da ihr im Gegensatz zu den anderen nicht entgangen war, dass sie etwas bedrückte. In Hogwarts hatte Cecilia sie nicht ausstehen können. Narzissa war die personifizierte Anmut, hatte eine Herkunft, wie sie reinblütiger kaum sein konnte, stand immer im Mittelpunkt, aber weswegen? Was unterschied sie schon von den anderen Mädchen aus gutem Hause? Rein gar nichts! Doch selbst Regulus war seiner Cousine verfallen gewesen, geschlagene zwei Jahre lang buhlte er vergeblich um ihre Gunst, denn für wen ihr Herz schlug, hatte nie in Frage gestanden.  
Trotz dieser Differenzen, die mittlerweile der Vergangenheit angehörten, war Cecilia ihr in diesem Augenblick dankbar für die stumme Geste der Unterstützung und im Laufe der Jahre lernte sie Narzissas Hilfe und Liebenswürdigkeit zu schätzen. Zur Gänze ausmerzen ließen sich Cecilias Vorbehalte der heutigen Mrs. Malfoy gegenüber jedoch nie.


	4. I Sommer

**Sommer**

Fast zehn Jahre waren seither vergangen. Nun stand Cecilia an einem Fenster im Herrenhaus der Malfoys, welches sich im schönen Wiltshire befand, und beobachtete ihre Tochter, Saphira Black, die mit ihrer Freundin Pansy Parkinson, dem jungen Draco Malfoy und seinen beiden Freunden, oder besser gesagt Bewunderern, den breiten Kiesweg entlang spazierte. Die Kinder waren auf dem Weg zu einem nahegelegenen See, um dort den Nachmittag zu verbringen.

Es war ein heißer Sommertag und der See glitzerte einladend im Sonnenlicht, doch die Mädchen hatten sich im Schatten eines Baumes im kühlen Gras niedergelassen und machten keinerlei Anstalten, sich ins Wasser zu begeben. Während Pansy gelangweilt ein paar Gänseblümchen zerpflückte, strich sich Saphira eine Strähne ihres langen, goldblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht und ließ ihren Blick zu den drei Jungs herüber schweifen.

Draco Malfoy, ein Junge mit einem blassen, spitzen Gesicht, weißblonden Haaren und für sein Alter äußerst ausdrucksstarken, grauen Augen, aus denen er jemandem einen so eiskalten Blick zu werfen konnte, dass einem die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen, kannte sie schon seit sie denken konnte. Ihre Mütter waren befreundet und sie besuchten die Malfoys recht häufig, auch ohne ihre Mutter hatte Saphira manchmal ganze Monate in Malfoy Manor verbracht. Sie mochte Draco trotz seiner teilweise recht überheblichen Art, hatte jedoch wenig Verständnis dafür, dass er sich mit zwei Idioten wie Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle abgab.

Vince war groß und kräftig gebaut, jedoch hatte er stets einen leicht dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der, wenn man mit ihm sprach, nur bestätigt wurde. Mit der Intelligenz verhielt es sich bei Greg ähnlich, allerdings war er kleiner und dicker als Vincent. Sein kurzes, stoppeliges Haar, die winzigen, ausdruckslosen Augen und die Tatsache, dass er, egal wo er angetroffen wurde, stets etwas Essbares zur Hand hatte, ließen ihn weder besonders schlau, noch sympathisch wirken.

Saphira blinzelte und zog ihre Sonnenbrille an, ein Muggelartefakt, von dem ihre Mutter alles andere als begeistert war und welches sie ihr verboten hatte, mit zu den Malfoys zu nehmen, aber Saphira scherte sich nicht darum.  
„He, was hast du denn da?", fragte Pansy neugierig und grabschte nach dem Gegenstand. Die Blonde wich ihrer Hand aus und funkelte sie böse an.  
„Nun gib schon her!", verlangte die Dunkelhaarige.  
„Wehe du machst es kaputt!", herrschte Saphira die Freundin an, aber sie reichte Pansy die Brille.  
„Wo hast du das her?", wollte diese wissen.  
„Ein Muggelmädchen hat sie im Park _vergessen, _da habe ich sie mitgenommen." Pansy zog die Brille hastig aus und warf Saphira einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.  
„Und die darfst du behalten und tragen? Also wenn mein Vater mich mit solchen Muggelsachen erwischen würde…"  
„Selbstverständlich ist es mir nicht gestattet, aber ich finde es äußerst nützlich", entgegnete die junge Black in eben dem strengen Tonfall, mit dem ihre Mutter sie aufgefordert hatte, sich dieses Objektes zu entledigen.  
Pansy sah sie bewundernd an und sagte:  
„Beeindruckend, ich würde mich das nicht trauen."  
Saphira zog die Brille wieder auf und verdrehte hinter den verspiegelten Gläsern die Augen, was Pansy nicht sehen konnte. Genau das war es, was Saphira so sehr an diesem Gegenstand der Muggel schätzte: Sie konnte ihre Augen dahinter verbergen und ihrer Mimik zumindest teilweise freien Lauf lassen.  
Im Grunde genommen war Pansy in Ordnung, aber es wollte Saphira einfach nicht gelingen, sich das einzugestehen. Sie brauchte Pansys Anerkennung, die sie jedoch nur dadurch hervorrufen konnte, indem sie der Freundin in regelmäßigen Abständen das Gefühl gab, minderwertig zu sein, damit sie sich selbst besser fühlte, was sie nicht gerade zu einem guten Menschen machte. Missmutig biss Saphira sich auf die Unterlippe, schüttelte den Gedanken ab und wandte sich erneut den Jungs zu. Diese tobten im Wasser und gaben mächtig damit an, wer am längsten tauchen konnte oder sich traute, am weitesten raus zu schwimmen. Dabei war selbstverständlich keine Sekunde lang unklar, wer von ihnen der Chef war. Draco erteilte Befehle, Vincent und Gregory führten sie aus. Dieses Mal waren sich die Mädchen in einem Punkt einig. Sie bewunderten Draco, jedoch verschwieg Saphira dies und Pansy war sich nicht sicher, was die Freundin davon hielt, und bevor sie etwas Falsches sagte und von Saphira für ihre Schwärmerei verspottet wurde, behielt sie es für sich. 

Später am Nachmittag gingen die Jungs zurück, um auf dem Platz, den Lucius Malfoy eigens dafür hatte errichten lassen, eine Partie Quidditch zu spielen und die Mädchen verzogen sich ins Haus, wo sie mit Narzissa über ihren baldigen Schulbeginn in Hogwarts sprachen, während Dobby, der Hauself der Malfoys, das Abendessen vorbereitete.

Pansy, Vince und Greg wurden kurz vor dem Essen von ihren Eltern abgeholt, Saphira und ihre Mutter blieben, da sie die Wochen bis zum Schulbeginn im prächtigen Anwesen der Malfoys verbringen würden.  
Wie der Rest des Hauses war auch der Salon in Malfoy Manor mit alten, prunkvollen Möbelstücken ausgestattet. Die dunkelroten Wände schmückten einige Porträts und ein atemberaubender Spiegel mit einem verschnörkelten Goldrahmen, welcher sich über einem marmornen Kaminsims befand. Von der Decke hing glitzernd im gleißenden Sonnenlicht, das durch ein großzügiges Fenster fiel, ein kristallener Kronleuchter, in dem im Sommer allerdings eher selten Kerzen brannten. Die meisten Möbel machten ohnehin den Eindruck, eher Statussymbole als Gebrauchsgegenstände zu sein.

Die Anwesenden setzten sich gemeinsam an den großen, einladend geschmückten Tisch, während die Hauselfen das köstliche Mahl auftrugen.  
„Die Mädchen und ich haben soeben darüber gesprochen, dass bald endlich eure Briefe aus Hogwarts ankommen…" Doch Narzissas wurde jäh von ihrem Mann unterbrochen:  
„Ich habe beschlossen, dass es das Beste ist, wenn Draco nach Durmstrang geht! Diese heruntergekommene Schule mit einem nichtsnutzigen Muggelfreund als Schulleiter ist unter unserem Niveau!" Am Tisch trat ein längeres Schweigen ein und man konnte den Brunnen im Garten leise vor sich hinplätschern hören. Narzissa schaute ihrem Mann fest in die Augen und entgegnete entschlossen:  
„Draco wird nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich bin nicht damit einverstanden ihn soweit wegzuschicken, außerdem gehen alle seine Freunde nach Hogwarts." Lucius sah sie kalt an.  
„Er wird neue Freunde finden!" Doch seine Frau ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und fiel ihm ins Wort. Auf andere Leute mochte er einschüchternd wirken, doch sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Genervt stöhnte der blonde Junge auf, er _hasste_ es, wenn seine Eltern über ihn sprachen, als wäre er gar nicht da.  
„Draco wird nicht auf diese Schule gehen! Wir wissen doch nicht einmal, wo sie sich befindet. Ich weiß, du kennst Igor Karkaroff, aber in Hogwarts kennen wir Severus und der ist mir um einiges sympathischer. Außerdem hast du durch deine Kontakte zum Ministerium auf Hogwarts viel mehr Einfluss." Lucius Malfoy sagte nichts, er sah seine Frau missmutig an und Narzissa wusste, dass sie diese Schlacht gewonnen hatte. Sanft legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf den Oberschenkel, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht, aber sie wusste genau, wie sie den Frieden in der Familie heute Abend wieder herstellen würde…  
„Oh Mutter, ich bin doch kein Kind mehr!", warf Draco ein, wurde jedoch von einem strengen Blick seines Vaters zum Schweigen gebracht. 

Einige Tage vergingen und tatsächlich kam Dobby eines Samstag morgens in den Salon gelaufen und seine großen Fledermausohren, an denen er dicke Verbände trug, schlackerten wild umher. In seinen Händen hielt er zwei dicke Briefe aus gelblichem Pergament. Den einen überreichte er Saphira mit einer Verbeugung, den anderen Draco, wobei er sich diesmal so tief verneigte, dass seine Nase fast den Boden berührte.  
„Endlich!", rief Draco und riss das Pergament hastig aus seinem Umschlag, nachdem er dem Elfen einen Tritt versetzt hatte, als dieser sich zum Gehen umwandte. Saphira nahm den Brief unbeeindruckt entgegen. Spöttisch hob sie eine Augenbraue an.  
„Hattest wohl Angst, dass du ein Squib bist, was?", stichelte sie.  
„Sehr witzig! Ohne meinen Vater hättest du noch ein Jahr warten müssen, bis du zur Schule gehen kannst!", schoss er zurück. Saphira biss sich auf die Lippe und erwiderte Dracos selbstzufriedenes Grinsen mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen.

Aber er hatte Recht, da Saphira erst am 17. Oktober elf werden würde, sollte sie ursprünglich erst im kommenden Jahr eingeschult werden, doch auf ihre Bitte hin war Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich zum Zaubereiminister gegangen und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie zusammen mit Draco eingeschult wurde, denn trotz ihrer Differenzen war er doch ihr bester Freund und auch Pansy würde dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen.  
Eigentlich empfand sie es als praktisch, jemanden, der so einflussreich war, in der Familie zu haben, doch Dracos Sticheleien würde sie jetzt wohl ertragen müssen.

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und fragte an ihre Mutter gewandt:  
„Wann gehen wir meine Schulsachen kaufen?" Die Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Narzissa fragend an.  
„Mal sehen. Am Mittwoch vielleicht? Das lässt sich doch mit Sicherheit einrichten, nicht wahr, Lucius?" Dieser nickte beiläufig hinter dem Tagespropheten hervor.  
„Ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass ihr beide nach Slytherin kommt. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir euch ja schon mal Sachen in euren Hausfarben kaufen." Narzissa lächelte die Kinder aufmunternd an.  
„Ich will einen Rennbesen!", forderte Draco.  
„In _Hogwarts _", Lucius sprach den Namen der Schule aus, als wäre es ein Schimpfwort, „dürfen Erstklässler keinen eigenen Besen mitbringen."  
Narzissa bedachte ihren Mann mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, denn sie wusste genau, worauf er anspielte. Er war noch immer verstimmt darüber, dass er sich dem Willen seiner Frau mal wieder sang- und klanglos gebeugt hatte, aber er beließ es bei dieser Bemerkung und verschwand wieder hinter seiner Zeitung.  
„Dann möchte ich eine Schlange haben", sagte der Malfoy-Sprössling.  
„Schlangen sind auch verboten." Saphira grinste ihn hämisch an.  
„Du kannst doch nicht mal Parsel, was willst du also mit einer Schlange?", fuhr sie belustigt fort.  
„Tss… Das kriege ich schon hin, da zerbrich du dir nicht deinen hübschen Kopf drüber", entgegnete er schnippisch.  
„Parsel ist keine Sprache, die man lernen kann wie Französisch. Diese Fähigkeit wird vererbt." Lucius Malfoy klang genervt.  
„Aber…", begann Draco, doch ein strenges „Es reicht!" seines Vaters beendete die Diskussion.  
„Nun lass den Kindern doch ihren Spass", mischte sich Zissy ein, während sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln eine Schale mit Bertie Botts Bohnen vor die beiden stellte. Sie drückte kurz Saphiras Hand und küsste Draco sanft auf sein blondes Haar. Dieser verdrehte die Augen, er hasste es von ihr bemuttert zu werden, sagte aber nichts.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, gingen die Kinder hinaus aufs Quidditch-Feld, wo Draco sich sofort auf einem Besen in die Lüfte schwang. Zunächst setzte Saphira sich unter einen Baum, nahm zwei Schachfiguren aus ihrer Rocktasche und sah ihnen dabei zu, wie sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig zertrümmerten und von selbst wieder zusammensetzten.  
„He, hast wohl Angst neben mir eine schlechte Figur zu machen, was?" Draco blieb über ihrem Kopf in der Luft schweben und grinste sie herausfordernd an. Die junge Hexe verdrehte die Augen, dennoch stand sie auf, schlenderte zum Gartenhaus, das wahrscheinlich alleine schon größer war als manches Wohnhaus, nahm sich einen Besen heraus und schwang sich elegant in die Lüfte.  
„Wahnsinn, Mademoiselle kann wirklich fliegen", witzelte Draco und streckte ihr die Zunge raus, woraufhin Saphira ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf. Blitzschnell drehte der Blonde sich um und flog davon, doch Saphira reagierte unverzüglich und jagte ihm geschwind hinterher.  
Während die Kinder ausgelassen im Garten tobten, fragte Narzissa drinnen: „Ob es einer der beiden wohl in die Quidditch-Mannschaft schafft? Wobei es mich wundert, Saphira auf einem Besen zu sehen, für gewöhnlich hält sie doch nicht gerade viel davon."  
„Es wäre eine Schande, wenn Draco es nicht schaffen würde, außerdem stellt es keine sonderlich große Herausforderung dar, hier und da ein wenig nachzuhelfen...", erwiderte Lucius geschäftsmäßig.


	5. I In der Winkelgasse

**In der Winkelgasse**

So trug es sich zu, dass sie am Mittwoch, den 31. Juli 1991, die Winkelgasse besuchten, um den Kindern ihre ersten Schulsachen zu kaufen.  
Einen Zauberstab besaß Draco bereits und auch wenn sein Vater diesen unter Verschluss hielt, ärgerte es Saphira ungemein, dass er immer alles bekam, wonach er verlangte. Zumindest wenn es um materielle Dinge ging. Um die Anerkennung seines Vaters, nach der sich Draco am meisten zu sehnen schien, kämpfte er vergeblich. Narzissa liebte ihren Goldjungen bedingungslos über alles und auch Saphira behandelte sie wie ein eigenes Kind. Mit ihrer Mutter kam Saphira weniger gut zurecht und wünschte sich nicht selten heimlich, die Malfoys wären auch ihre Eltern, denn die Geborgenheit einer intakten Familie fehlte ihr mehr, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.  
Ohne es zu beabsichtigen, ließ Cecilia Steel ihren Unmut über das Leben allzu häufig an ihrer Tochter aus und war deshalb immer froh, wenn diese für ein paar Wochen bei den Malfoys unterkommen konnte. Warum musste dieses Mädchen auch so viel von ihrem Vater erben? Ihre Art spöttisch den Mund zu verziehen, oder genervt die Augen zu verdrehen glich den Gesten Regulus' bis ins kleinste Detail und auch charakterlich zeigten sich zwischen Vater und Tochter erschreckende Parallelen.  
Es war nahezu unerträglich mit anzusehen, wie Saphira ihm von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher wurde. Immer wieder erinnerte sie Cecilia auf schmerzliche Weise an den Verlust der Liebe ihres Lebens, über den sie vermutlich niemals vollkommen hinweg kommen würde. Dieser Umstand machte es der jungen Mutter nahezu unmöglich, ihrem Kind Gesten der Zuneigung zukommen zu lassen, sie auch nur zu umarmen brachte Cecilia kaum über sich. Zu tief saß der Schmerz, doch sie wollte sich nicht mehr von ihren Gefühlen dominieren lassen, musste stark und selbstständig sein, denn sie hatte doch niemanden, der ihr zur Seite stand. Abgesehen von den Malfoys, und vor dieser perfekten Familie durfte sie keinesfalls ihr Gesicht verlieren, das würde ihren gesellschaftlichen Ruin bedeuten. Narzissas zuvorkommender Hilfsbereitschaft traute Miss Steel nicht über den Weg.  
Dennoch beruhigte es sie zu wissen, dass Narzissa stets ganz entzückt über Saphiras Besuche war, auch wenn es widersprüchliche Gefühle in Cecilia hervorrief, mit ansehen zu müssen, dass eine andere Frau offensichtlich in der Lage war, mütterlicher mit Saphira umzugehen, als Cecilia selbst es vermochte. Einerseits war es eine Erleichterung, der Herausforderung, sich um Saphira zu kümmern und in ihr immer nur ihren geliebten Regulus zu sehen, für einige Tage, manchmal sogar Wochen, entfliehen zu können; andererseits spürte sie die Verbitterung und den Neid auf Narzissas perfektes Familienleben in diesen Momenten deutlicher denn je. Die Harmonie im Hause Malfoy war wirklich übelkeiterregend und Narzissa sollte sich ja nicht einbilden, Saphira irgendwann ganz bei sich aufnehmen zu dürfen, denn Cecilia würde lieber in ihrem eigenen Kummer ertrinken, als der Rivalin diesen Triumph zu gönnen.

Inständig hoffte Miss Steel, dass Narzissa sich dessen bewusst war, denn genau dort lag ihr wunder Punkt:  
Mrs. Malfoy hätte liebend gerne weitere Kinder bekommen, doch leider war ihr dies nicht vergönnt gewesen. Der Heiler im St. Mungo hatte sogar gesagt, es sei ein Wunder, dass sie Dracos Geburt überhaupt überlebt hatte. Deswegen widmete sie sich voll und ganz ihrem einzigen Sohn und verhätschelte und umsorgte ihn und Saphira mit allem Nötigen und Unnötigen. Sie ließ ihnen nahezu alles durchgehen und konnte den beiden einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Cecilia gefiel dies nur mäßig, denn sie war der Auffassung, dass Kinder Regeln und Grenzen brauchten und war deshalb froh, dass Lucius sie des Öfteren in die Schranken wies, auch wenn er mit seinem Sohn sehr viel strenger und gröber umging als mit Saphira. Aber Narzissa verteidigte die Kinder stets und so entgingen sie den meisten Bestrafungen. Diese Person war für Cecilias Geschmack viel zu verweichlicht. Wie um alles in der Welt sollten aus ihnen denn anständige und verantwortungsvolle Erwachsene werden, wenn man sie nur mit Samthandschuhen anfasste?

„Saphira Bellatrix Black, komm jetzt endlich wir wollen los!" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang gereizt.  
„Ich bin unterwegs", murmelte Saphira und eilte die Treppe hinab.  
Nachdem Draco vergeblich versucht hatte, seinen Vater zu überreden, mit dem Besen in die Winkelgasse zu fliegen, was eine heftige Diskussion ausgelöst hatte, die beinahe darin endete, dass Draco zu Hause bleiben musste, standen sie nun endlich, eine Stunde später als geplant, zur Abreise bereit auf dem breiten Kiesweg vor dem schweren Eisentor.  
Die Frauen hakten sich bei ihren Kindern ein und disapparierten mit einem leisen „Plopp" in eine dunkle Gasse Londons, in der Lucius Malfoy sie bereits erwartete.

Es ergab sich ein äußerst merkwürdiges Bild, als die fünf reichen Zauberer und Hexen in ihren feinen Umhängen durch den schmuddeligen Pub, den Tropfenden Kessel, schritten, während die Mehrheit der Gäste abgetragene und zerschlissene Garderobe trug und zweifellos eher dem Alkohol als der Arbeit zugetan war.  
Mr. Malfoy machte ein paar abfällige Bemerkungen und Cecilia nickte zustimmend, von solch einem Pack sollten sich ihre Kinder bloß fernhalten.  
Sie teilten sich auf, Draco ging mit Narzissa, Lucius traf sich mit einem Geschäftspartner, und Saphira, die mit Pansy verabredet war, folgte ihrer Mutter. Vor _Qualität für Quidditch _entdeckte Saphira ihre Freundin. Diese war mit Flohpulver gereist und sah dementsprechend schmutzig und zerzaust aus.  
„Gute Anreise gehabt?", fragte die Blonde lachend, während Pansy sich mit der Hand durch die dunklen Haare fuhr und sie nach einem Spiegel fragte. Saphira blickte in ihre Tasche, sie hatte zwei Spiegel dabei. Der eine war völlig normal und gab jedes Mal, wenn man hinein blickte, einen brutal ehrlichen Kommentar ab. Der andere stellte den Betrachter um einiges hübscher dar: Pickel, Schmutz und verwischte Schminke waren in diesem Spiegel nicht erkennbar.  
Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen reichte Saphira ihr den Letzteren… Sie wollte ihr nichts Böses, doch wuchs ihr eigenes, viel zu geringes Selbstbewusstsein durch den miserablen Zustand ihrer Freundin beträchtlich. Cecilia, der dies nicht entgangen war, enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars.  
„Guck dir _die _an!" Pansy deutete auf ein Mädchen mit buschigen, braunen Haaren, das neben zwei Erwachsenen stand. Alle drei trugen Muggelkleidung.  
„Sieht ja fast so aus, als würde _Das _dieses Jahr ebenfalls eingeschult werden", stellte Cecilia angewidert fest und rümpfte die Nase.  
„Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr euch von solchen Leuten fern halten würdet", fügte sie mit einer Miene hinzu, die keinerlei Zweifel daran ließ, dass es sich dabei nicht um eine Bitte, sondern um eine Anweisung handelte, der die Mädchen Folge zu leisten hatten. Die beiden nickten eifrig. Mit einer Muggelgeborenen würden sie sich nicht einlassen, das stand außer Frage.  
„Und nun beeilt euch, wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten mit den Malfoys vor Florean Fortescues Eissalon!", sagte Cecilia nach einem raschen Blick auf ihre Uhr.


	6. I Ankunft in Hogwarts

**Im Hogwartsexpress und der Sprechende Hut**

„Oh Mum, ich kann meinen Zauberstab nicht finden!" Saphira lief hektisch durch das Zimmer, welches sie während ihrer Besuche bei den Malfoys bewohnte. Die Hauselfen hatten ihre Koffer bereits am Tag zuvor gepackt, aber die wichtigsten Sachen wollte sie in ihre Handtasche stecken und nun, da die Zeit bis zur Abreise knapp wurde, verfiel sie in leichte Panik. Draco saß noch immer unten und frühstückte in aller Seelenruhe… der Kerl hatte Nerven.  
„Hier ist er doch, mein Schatz", erklang eine liebevolle Stimme, aber es war nicht ihre Mutter, sondern Narzissa, welche ihr den Zauberstab überreichte.  
„Oh, danke." Erleichtert nahm Saphira ihn entgegen. Der Stab gefiel ihr. Er war 8 ¼ Zoll lang und fast weiß, aus gebleichtem Ahornholz mit Einhornhaar im Kern. Es hatte fast zwei Stunden gedauert, bis sie den Richtigen fand, aber die Zeitinvestition hatte sich durchaus gelohnt.

Als sie am Gleis 9 ¾ ankamen, brach Narzissa in Tränen aus und drückte die Kinder fest an sich. Zuerst Draco, dann Saphira und dann wieder Draco. Es schien, als wollte sie ihren Sohn gar nicht mehr loslassen, so fest hielt sie ihn in ihren Armen.  
„Keine Luft, Mum!", keuchte er und endlich ließ seine Mutter von ihm ab. Saphira verabschiedete sich von Cecilia und Onkel Lucius, dann entdeckte sie Pansy und gemeinsam steuerten die Mädchen auf den Zug zu. Bald folgte ihnen auch Draco mit seinen Freunden Vince und Greg im Schlepptau.  
„Macht uns keine Schande!", hörten sie Mr. Malfoy noch rufen, dann verschwanden sie im Zug.

Das einzige Abteil, in dem noch Plätze frei waren, beherbergte einen dunkelhäutigen Jungen, der ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein musste; die Freundinnen sahen sich an, zuckten die Schultern und setzten sich zu ihm. Der Junge blickte auf und musterte sie argwöhnisch, was Saphira gar nicht gefiel. Sie setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und sagte zuckersüß:  
„Saphira Black", dann deutete sie auf Pansy, „und Pansy Parkinson. Mit wem haben wir die Ehre?"

Der Junge erwiderte ihren Händedruck mit selbstsicherer Miene.  
„Blaise, Blaise Zabini. Und übrigens kennen wir uns bereits." Saphira zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Du wirst dich vermutlich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber meine Mutter hat mir gestern noch erzählt, dass ich auf deinem ersten Geburtstag war. Zusammen mit Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und so weiter. Die kennst du vermutlich auch nicht mehr, oder?"  
„Oh doch. Die kenne ich", antwortete sie stirnrunzelnd. Was ging es ihn eigentlich an? Und wieso wusste sie selbst nichts davon? Sollten sich ihre Mütter tatsächlich so gut kennen, dass man diesen Zabini zu ihrem Geburtstag einlud, warum hatte Cecilia diese Familie dann nie erwähnt?  
„Aber ich dachte du wärst jünger als wir und wirst erst nächstes Jahr eingeschult?!", bemerkte Blaise, woraufhin Saphira wütend die Lippen zusammenkniff. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass jemand, von dem sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, so viele Details aus ihrem Leben wusste.  
„Tja, Beziehungen schaden nur dem, der sie nicht hat", entgegnete Saphira triumphierend. Blaise lachte, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er sie leiden konnte, oder nicht.

Erneut glitt die Abteiltüre auf und ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken streckte den Kopf hindurch.  
„Ist hier noch was frei?", fragte sie zurückhaltend. Saphira sah Blaise fragend an, immerhin war dies sein Abteil gewesen, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und so drehte Saphira sich zu dem Mädchen um und bedeutete ihr herein zu kommen.  
„Ich bin Tracey Davis." Sie lächelte vorsichtig in die Runde. Blaise übernahm das Vorstellen und fragte Saphira dann unverblümt, ob es stimmte, dass ihr Vater tot sei.  
„Ja. Aber er ist schon vor meiner Geburt gestorben, also macht mir das nicht so viel aus", log sie, fügte dann aber noch hinzu:  
„Also ich hätte schon gerne eine richtige Familie, aber was soll's... Besser gar kein Vater als ein schlechter, oder?"  
„Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne meinen Dad gar nicht vorstellen", meinte Pansy.  
„Hatte deine Mutter seitdem viele andere Männer?", fragte Blaise und überging Pansy damit einfach.  
„Nein, niemanden. Wieso willst du das wissen?", fauchte Saphira vielleicht eine Spur zu giftig. Was sollte diese unverschämte Ausfragerei? Wollte er sie etwa dafür verurteilen, dass sie ein uneheliches Kind war und ihre Mutter als Hure darstellen? Es war schließlich nicht so, als hätte sie nur eine Affäre mit Regulus Black gehabt, im Gegenteil! Ihre Eltern wollten heiraten, nur kam ihnen der unerwartete Tod Regulus' dazwischen... Woran ihr Vater gestorben war, wusste Saphira allerdings nicht und Cecilia sprach man besser nicht darauf an, wenn man vermeiden wollte, dass diese vollkommen die Fassung verlor.  
„Naja", setzte Blaise mit beschwichtigender Stimme an, denn ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die Blonde sich von seinen Worten angegriffen fühlte.  
„Mein Vater ist auch tot und meine Mutter hat im Sommer _mal wieder _geheiratet", erzählte er.  
„Oh, ich wusste nicht, also..." nuschelte Saphira peinlich berührt darüber, Blaise so angegangen zu haben, da es offenbar nicht seine Absicht gewesen war, sie zu diskriminieren.  
„Und, verstehst du dich gut mit ihm? Ich meine, ist er für dich wie ein richtiger Vater?", fragte Saphira interessiert, als sie die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, und war froh darüber, dass sich ihre negativen Vermutungen nicht zu bestätigen schienen.  
„Ach was!" Blaise schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Sie ist bereits das 6. Mal verheiratet. All ihre Männer erleiden einen frühzeitigen Tod." Saphira starrte ihn ungläubig an und war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr leid tun sollte. Blaise bemerkte ihren Blick und sagte schlicht:  
„So ist sie nun einmal. Das macht mir nichts aus" Auch er sagte in diesem Punkt nicht die Wahrheit, genau wie Saphira, die gedankenverloren nickte.  
„Aber du bist reinblütig, oder?", hakte sie nach.  
„Allerdings. Alle Männer meine Mutter waren wohlhabende Zauberer und dass du reinblütig bist steht wohl außer Frage, bei _dem_ Vater", grinste er.  
Saphira musterte ihn eingehend und kam dann zu dem Entschluss, dass er sie nicht dafür verurteilte, sondern offensichtlich ganz ähnlich wie sie erzogen worden war und Reinblütigkeit für ihn etwas Gutes bedeutete.

Das Mädchen, das eben zu ihnen gestoßen war, schien sich unwohl zu fühlen. Schweigsam blickte sie auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß ruhten, und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Blaise beobachte sie eine Weile und fragte schließlich:  
„Und, wie sieht's mit deiner Familie aus?" Tracey Davis blickte auf und sah ihn fest an, als sie zu sprechen begann.  
„Meine Mum ist eine Hexe, aber mein _Erzeuger _war ein Muggel. Er hat meine Mum verlassen, als er erfahren hat, dass sie schwanger war. Ich hasse ihn!" Saphira sah sie mitleidig an. Eigentlich konnte sie nichts für ihren Vater, die Familie suchte man sich eben nicht aus. Von einem Muggel abzustammen war sicher schon schlimm genug, aber dass es dann auch noch ein solch verantwortungsloser Nichtsnutz war...  
„Kennst du ihn denn?", wollte Saphira wissen.  
„Ich habe ihn mal getroffen, aber er hat uns damals nur klar gemacht, dass er von uns nichts mehr wissen will und eine neue Familie gegründet hat. Eine _normale _Familie, die nur aus Muggeln besteht…" Noch immer sprach Tracey sehr leise, wirkte aber trotz allem nicht schüchtern oder beschämt. Merkwürdigerweise stand sie zu ihrer Herkunft, was Saphira sehr imponierte. Immerhin hätte diese Davis auch alles leugnen und einfach behaupten können, ebenfalls aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie zu stammen, denn ihr Nachname war der jungen Black bereits einige Male zu Ohren gekommen. Deshalb nahm Saphira an, dass Tracey, im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst, den Mädchennamen ihrer Mutter trug.

„Kennst du denn jemanden, der nach Hogwarts geht?" Saphira wollte sie nicht loswerden, sondern war ehrlich interessiert, was Blaise dazu veranlasste, ihr einen entgeisterten Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Ja, ein paar Leute kenne ich schon und ich habe eigentlich meine Freundin Daphne gesucht, aber ich konnte sie nicht finden. Wenn ich euch störe, kann ich gerne wieder gehen", entgegnete sie leicht bissig. Pansy sah so aus, als wenn sie ihr liebend gern sofort die Tür geöffnet hätte und auch Blaise schien nicht abgeneigt ihr zuzustimmen, aber Saphira hatte bereits „Nein, bleib ruhig. Ich finde dich nett" eingeworfen und so hielten sich Pansy und Blaise zurück, da keiner von beiden Lust auf eine Diskussion hatte.  
Doch in diesem Moment sprang Tracey auf und öffnete die Abteiltüre. Einen Augenblick lang verstanden die drei Reinblütigen nicht, was sie tat, aber dann erkannten sie, dass auf dem Gang ein weiteres Mädchen mit schmutzig blonden Haaren und einem rundlichen Gesicht stand, welches von Tracey als Daphne Greengrass vorgestellt wurde. Saphira war sie auf den ersten Blick unsympathisch und zum Glück setzte sie sich nicht zu ihnen, sondern nahm Tracey mit zu ihren anderen Freunden.  
Je länger die Zugfahrt dauerte, desto besser verstanden sich Blaise und Saphira. Nachdem das erste Eis gebrochen war, entschied die junge Black, dass er ihr wirklich sympathisch war. Ein wenig eingebildet zwar, aber dennoch sehr nett.

Nun standen die Erstklässler in einer Reihe mitten in der Großen Halle, alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet, und warteten darauf, dass Professor McGonagall sie aufrief, um ihnen den Sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen. Nachdem Hannah Abbott die erste Hufflepuff geworden war, rief die Professorin:  
„Black, Saphira!" Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend trat die junge Hexe nach vorne. Was, wenn sie auch nach Hufflepuff kommen würde? Ihre Mutter wäre so enttäuscht... Und was würde Draco erst sagen? Auslachen würde er sie! Verspotten bis an ihr Lebensende. Zaghaft setzte sie den Hut auf und hörte sogleich eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

„Eine Black hatten wir hier schon lange nicht mehr. Mädchen, Mädchen, also für Gryffindor bist du eindeutig nicht mutig genug." Da fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen, dort wollte sie nämlich keinesfalls hin.  
„Der Familientradition nach gehörst du natürlich nach Slytherin, aber du hast auch durchaus das Zeug dazu, es in Ravenclaw zu etwas zu bringen." Ravenclaw war natürlich nicht schlecht, jedoch hoffte Saphira darauf, in das gleiche Haus zu kommen wie ihre Freunde, und Draco würde mit Sicherheit nach Slytherin kommen. Auch Pansy hatte berichtet, dass all ihre näheren Verwandten dort gewesen waren, weshalb sie wahrscheinlich ebenfalls in dieses Haus einsortiert werden würde.  
„Ich merke schon, du willst lieber nach Slytherin und da bist du auch ganz richtig. Also SLYTHERIN!" Das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut aus und Saphira stand freudestrahlend auf, winkte Draco und Pansy noch einmal kurz zu und begab sich dann voller Stolz zum Tisch, ganz in grün, an dem alle klatschten und ihr einige Schüler aufmunternd zunickten. Draco, Vince, Greg, Pansy, Blaise, eine Millicent Bulstrode und eine Ariadne Crouch, zu Saphiras Erstaunen auch Tracey und, worüber sie gar nicht erfreut war, auch diese Greengrass wurden allesamt Slytherins. Außerdem war da noch ein gewisser Theodore Nott, der starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hasen hatte... Er war der Einzige, der sich nicht an ihrer ausgelassenen Unterhaltung beteiligte.  
Zu seinem Missfallen saß Draco direkt neben dem Blutigen Baron, dem Hausgeist von Slytherin. Belustigt beobachtete Saphira, wie Draco immer wieder versuchte, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und den Geist zu bringen, denn offensichtlich war ihm diese Gesellschaft sehr zuwider.

######

Nein, Tracey Davis habe ich nicht erfunden. Sie kommt zwar nicht in den Büchern vor, war aber von J.K. Rowling als halbblütige Slytherin geplant.

Ende Part I


	7. II Gedanken eines Draco Malfoys

Part II: Beginnend im Sommer zwischen dem 3. und 4. Schuljahr.

**Gedanken eines Draco Malfoys**

Seufzend ergriff Saphira ihren Koffer; wieder würde sie fast die kompletten Sommerferien bei den Malfoys verbringen. Es war in der Tat kein Weltuntergang, Zeit auf dem schönen Anwesen zu verbringen, mit Narzissa auszureiten und Draco ein wenig zu piesacken, aber es war Jahr für Jahr dasselbe und die junge Black sehnte sich zutiefst danach, etwas mit Tracey zu unternehmen. Dank Dracos vorlautem Plappermaul durfte sie dies allerdings nicht. Warum musste der Idiot auch herausposaunen, dass es sich bei ihrer besten Freundin um Tracey Davis handelte, von der Cecilia ganz genau wusste, dass sie ein Halbblut war? Unglücklicherweise kannten sich Genevieve Davis und Cecilia Steel noch aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit und Cecilias Meinung von Traceys Mutter war alles andere als gut, weswegen sie ihrer Tochter den Umgang mit ihr strikt verboten hatte; und das nur, weil Draco nicht ein einziges Mal seinen Mund halten konnte. Ob er es nun absichtlich oder unbewusst tat, der Kerl machte einem das Leben schwer, wo er nur konnte.  
Auch Saphira hatte zu Beginn des ersten Schuljahres zunächst versucht, sich von Tracey fernzuhalten, da es genügend reinblütige Mädchen gab, mit denen sie sich hätte anfreunden können, und ihr durchaus bewusst war, wie ihre Mutter auf eine solche Bekanntschaft reagieren würde. Doch all ihren Bemühungen zum Trotz hatte Tracey es mit ihrer lustigen und warmherzigen Art immer wieder geschafft, Saphira in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und sie zum Lachen zu bringen, sodass die beiden innerhalb eines Jahres unzertrennlich geworden waren.  
Wenn wenigstens Pansy da wäre, aber diese würde den Sommer über bis zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft mit ihren Eltern in die Berge fahren. Berge… Da konnte Saphira sich nun wirklich Interessanteres vorstellen. Die Blonde warf einen letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und stieg dann die steinerne Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle, in der Lucius Malfoy sie bereits erwartete, um mit ihr gemeinsam nach Malfoy Manor aufzubrechen.

Draco lehnte sich lässig an eine hohe Marmorsäule auf der großen Terrasse, an die sich der parkähnliche Garten der Malfoys anschloss, zu dem auch ein kleiner Wald gehörte. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte, da Vincent, der Volltrottel, ihm im letzten Moment abgesagt hatte, nachdem ihm just an diesem Morgen einfiel, dass heute der Geburtstag seiner Mutter war. Den Geburtstag seiner eigenen Mutter würde Draco niemals vergessen, denn obwohl er dies nicht zugeben würde, war Narzissa schon immer der Mensch gewesen, an dem ihm am meisten auf der Welt lag.  
Es gab so vieles, was sie für ihn getan hatte, das er ihr niemals vergessen würde. Allzu häufig hatte sie sich über Erziehungsfragen heftig mit Lucius gestritten, der härtere Maßnahmen bevorzugte und die Nachsicht seiner Frau nicht im Geringsten verstehen konnte. Es ärgerte Lucius ungemein, wenn Narzissa sich über ihn hinwegsetzte und Draco die Strafarbeiten, die er verrichten sollte, einfach abnahm und sie stattdessen von den Hauselfen erledigen ließ.

Ein einziges Mal hatte Mr. Malfoy sich von dem damals zwölfjährigen und rotzfrechen Draco so sehr zur Weißglut treiben lassen, dass er sich dazu hinreißen ließ, ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Unglücklicherweise traf diese jedoch nicht seinen Sohn, sondern seine Frau, die sich in jenem Augenblick zwischen sie stellte, um den Streit zu beenden und nicht damit rechnete, dass Lucius handgreiflich werden würde. Daraufhin war Lucius noch wütender geworden, da es nie in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte, Narzissa zu verletzen und er alleine Draco die Schuld an diesem Vorfall gab. Doch selbst da hatte sie noch zu ihm gehalten, Lucius klipp und klar gesagt, dass Draco nichts dafür konnte und sie nicht ihrem Sohn böse sei, sondern Lucius. An diesem Tag kapitulierte Mr. Malfoy und gab es weitestgehend auf, seinen Sohn maßregeln zu wollen, denn was machte es für einen Sinn, wenn er es nicht über sich brachte, sich gegen seine eigene Frau durchzusetzen?

Für dieses grenzenlose Engagement und die bedingungslose Liebe, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte, unabhängig davon, wie mies er sich verhielt, liebte Draco seine Mutter abgöttisch. Obwohl er es vorzog, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit bemutterte, denn das war eine ihrer äußerst nervigen Angewohnheiten, die man ihr leider nicht austreiben konnte. Aber so war sie nun einmal und es tat Draco fast leid, dass er sich ihr gegenüber nicht selten etwas patzig verhielt.

An diesem Vormittag schien die Sonne vielversprechend und glitzerte auf der Oberfläche des kleinen Sees, den man von Dracos Standpunkt aus sehen konnte. Der blonde Junge hörte leise die Stimmen seiner Mutter und Saphiras näher kommen, die das Haus offenbar über die Terrassentüre des Salons verlassen hatten und nun durch den Rosengarten lustwandelten. Die Jüngere der beiden trug ein altmodisches, bodenlanges Kleid mit Korsett und Reifrock, dessen lange Ärmel ihn verwirrten. Es war viel zu warm für einen solchen Aufzug, doch nun da er darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich kaum noch daran erinnern, wann er sie zuletzt mit nackten Armen oder Beinen gesehen hatte.  
Passend zu ihrem biederen Erscheinungsbild, hielt sie einen albernen Sonnenschirm aus weißer Spitze in der Hand, der Draco das Gefühl vermittelte, soeben hundert Jahre in der Geschichte zurückgereist zu sein. Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. Den kompletten gestrigen Tag über waren Narzissa und Saphira in dem Ankleidezimmer verschwunden, in welchem seine Mutter die ausrangierten Kleider aus ihrer Jugend aufbewahrte, und nun stolzierte die junge Hexe geradezu hoheitlich durch den Garten, wie eine kleine Prinzessin, als würde dies alles ihr selbst gehören.  
Zugegeben, im Prinzip wohnte sie so gut wie bei ihnen, denn Zuhause, bei ihrer eigenen Mutter, war sie nur äußerst selten und Narzissa schien völlig vernarrt in dieses Mädchen zu sein… Draco sollte es nur recht sein, so hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe, obwohl es ihn insgeheim manchmal ärgerte. Immerhin war Narzissa_ seine _Mutter, doch dass er eifersüchtig auf seine Großcousine war, wollte er nicht einmal sich selbst eingestehen. Früher hatten Saphira und er oft miteinander gespielt, sie waren im Wald auf Bäume geklettert oder schwimmen gegangen. Zum Versteck-Spielen hatte sich das Anwesen der Malfoys auch immer hervorragend geeignet.  
Aber vor allem im letzten Schuljahr hatten sie sich ziemlich auseinander gelebt. Jungen und Mädchen blieben mittlerweile meist unter sich. Außerdem hing Saphira mehr und mehr mit diesem Halbblut Davis rum und die konnte er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Der einzige Junge, mit dem sich seine ehemals beste Freundin noch regelmäßig rumtrieb, war Blaise Zabini, der im Grunde genommen in Ordnung war, sich für Dracos Geschmack jedoch ein bisschen zu viel mit den Weibern abgab.

Nun standen sie ganz in seiner Nähe, Narzissa schien angeregt zu erzählen und Saphira roch an einer Rose, die sie von einem der Sträucher gepflückt haben musste. Plötzlich lachte sie laut auf, wobei sie den Kopf in den Nacken warf und ihr die goldblonden Locken, die fast bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichten, über den Rücken fielen. Ursprünglich war Draco gerade im Begriff gewesen, wieder ins Haus zu gehen, doch nun blieb er stehen und betrachtete die blonde Hexe eingehend, wie sie so dastand mit dem lächerlichen, seidenen Sonnenschirm in der einen und der Rose in der anderen Hand. Sie hatte sich wirklich gemacht. Die Frage, ob er sie hübsch fand, hatte er sich noch nie so recht beantworten können. Ein süßes Kind war sie unbestreitbar gewesen, doch die Pubertät hatte den niedlichen Glanz verblassen lassen, ihr etwas Ernstes, Unnahbares verliehen. Eine eisige Aura umgab sie, die irgendwie abstoßend wirkte und dafür verantwortlich war, dass er sie insgeheim _Mademoiselle-rühr-mich-nicht-an _nannte. Stirnrunzelnd musterte er sie und sah dabei nachdenklich drein. Saphira war nicht schön, im klassischen Sinne. Ihre Lippen zu schmal, die Augen zu groß, ihre Brüste nicht zu klein, sondern nicht vorhanden... Die meisten kindlichen Züge waren bereits aus ihrem noch jungen Gesicht verschwunden und er meinte sogar, dass ihr ohnehin schon zierlicher Körper nun noch dünner, noch zerbrechlicher wirkte. Beinahe krankhaft stachen ihre Knochen unter der Haut hervor und verliehen ihr eine merkwürdig leichenhafte Ausstrahlung, die in Draco etwas wie einen Beschützerinstinkt weckte. Es war dieser Zwiespalt, der ihm zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst wurde und es dem jungen Magier unmöglich machte, seinen Blick von dem Mädchen abzuwenden. Ungewöhnlich reif sah sie für ihr Alter aus, zumal sie fast ein Jahr jünger war als die Mitschüler ihrer Klasse. Ihre Haltung, die herablassende Art, mit der sie selbst ihn meist behandelte, erweckte den Eindruck, als käme sie alleine zurecht, bräuchte nichts und niemanden. Aber ihr abgemagerter Körper und die Einsamkeit in ihren Augen sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache...

„Beim ehrwürdigen Salazar! Einsamkeit in ihren Augen?", stieß Draco schnaubend aus und ärgerte sich über sich selber.  
„Du hast wohl einen Hitzschlag!"  
Vermutlich hatten ihm Sonne und Langeweile nur einen Streich gespielt und Saphira hübscher und zerbrechlicher erscheinen lassen, als sie in Wirklichkeit war; immerhin hatte er seit fast zwei Wochen kein anderes Mädchen mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und das verursachte, zusammen mit der glühenden Hitze, womöglich leichte Wahnvorstellungen.

#

Vor dem Abendessen saß Saphira bereits im Esszimmer und ließ ihren Blick gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schweifen. Draco betrat den Raum und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, doch sie nahm keinerlei Notiz von ihm. Es ärgerte ihn gewaltig, denn ein Draco Malfoy war es nicht gewohnt, ignoriert zu werden. Gründlich studierte er ihre Gesichtszüge, die auf gruselige Weise einer Porzellanpuppe glichen, wie sie so regungslos dasaß mit ihrer bleichen Haut, den hohen Wangenknochen und den großen, grünen Augen.  
Als sich ein Vogel zwitschernd in einem Baum vor dem Fenster nieder ließ, huschte der Blonden ein leises Lächeln über die dünnen Lippen. Den jungen Magier überkam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Zuneigung.  
Doch das verflog so schnell, wie es gekommen war, als sie ihm den Kopf zu wandte und ihr Gesicht einen kalten Ausdruck annahm.  
„Was ist? Musst du mich so anstarren?", fragte sie genervt und Draco verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich wundere mich lediglich darüber, dass du jeden Abend überpünktlich zum Essen erscheinst, als hättest du einen Mordshunger, nur um dann darin herumzustochern, ohne wirklich etwas davon zu dir zu nehmen."  
„Von guten Manieren hast du auch noch nichts gehört, oder?", zischte Saphira zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Es war ihr mehr als unangenehm, von Draco scheinbar so genau beobachtet zu werden, dass ihm so was auffiel.  
„Ergibt für mich wenig Sinn, bleib doch gleich auf deinem Zimmer, oder renn alleine durch den Garten, wie du es den Rest des Tages über machst. Keine Freunde, die dich besuchen kommen?", stichelte er und setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf. Saphira schnalzte wütend mit der Zunge und wollte etwas erwidern, doch bevor die Jugendlichen sich weiter angiften konnten, betraten auch schon Lucius und Narzissa den Raum und das Essen wurde serviert.


	8. II Tee & Arachnophobie

Im Nachhinein mag ich das Kapitel nicht mehr sonderlich. Es passt nicht so wirklich rein und Saphiras Irrwicht ist sicherlich ein anderer. Aber ich will es nicht unbedingt löschen.

###

**Tee & Arachnophobie**

Draco horchte auf. Da hatte doch jemand geschrien, oder etwa nicht? Nachdem es einige Sekunden lang still geblieben war, zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seiner Schokofroschkartensammlung zu. Es gab nur noch eine einzige Karte, die er nicht besaß… Alle anderen hatte er mindestens in fünffacher Ausführung, aber diese blöde Karte von Nicolas Flamel fehlte ihm noch. Erneut meinte er einen Schrei zu vernehmen, der ganz danach klang, als würde jemand abgestochen werden. Er blies die Kerze auf seinem Schreibtisch aus, die er, aufgrund des dämmrigen Lichts, entzündet hatte und schlenderte bedächtig auf die Zimmertüre zu. Seine Eltern waren an jenem Abend nach Paris disappariert, um dort Essen zu gehen, weshalb nur Saphira als Urheberin dieses Geräusches in Frage kam.  
Was war denn mit der schon wieder los?  
Da sich ihr Gästezimmer am anderen Ende des stattlichen Hauses befand, kostete es den blonden Jungen einige Zeit, die endlosen Flure zu durchqueren, um dem Grund für die Lärmbelästigung auf die Spur zu kommen. Nur ein paar Meter trennten ihn noch von der Zimmertüre, die einen Spalt breit offen stand und aus der Licht in den ansonsten dunklen Flur fiel. Ein leises Wimmern war zu hören, das Draco durch Mark und Bein ging. Langsam wurde er unruhig, weswegen er den restlichen Weg im Laufschritt zurücklegte und hastig die Tür aufstieß, als er den Raum erreichte. Zusammengekauert hockte das Mädchen wie versteinert in einer Ecke des Zimmers und krallte die langen Fingernägel tief in ihre Wangen, während sie stumm weinend auf die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte.  
Äußerlich schien ihr nichts zu fehlen, doch offensichtlich hatte irgendetwas sie so sehr erschreckt, dass sie den Jungen, der soeben das Zimmer betreten hatte, gar nicht bemerkte. Verwirrt schaute er sie an und folgte dann ihrem Blick, bis er den Ursprung ihrer hysterischen Panik erkannte: An der Wand, die sie keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen ließ, saß direkt neben der Türe eine dicke, schwarze Spinne mit langen, haarigen Beinen, die ihr den einzigen Fluchtweg versperrte. Jedes Mal, wenn sich das Viech bewegte, schluchzte die Blonde laut auf, als würde ihr jemand ein Messer an die Kehle halten.

Draco musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Lachen in Tränen auszubrechen.  
_Mädchen._  
Sie tat ihm schon irgendwie leid, doch das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war schlichtweg zu göttlich, um es so schnell wieder zu zerstören. Die sonst so selbstbewusste, zielstrebige Hexe, die sich von nichts und niemandem beeindrucken ließ, war nicht dazu in der Lage, sich selbst vor dem harmlosen Tierchen zu retten, denn sie hatte furchtbare Angst vor einem kleinen Wesen, das ihr nicht einmal ein Haar hätte krümmen können.

Inzwischen hatte Saphira bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Hilfesuchend sah sie Draco aus geröteten Augen an, wozu sie sich unter normalen Umständen nie und nimmer hätte herabwürdigen lassen. Endlich erbarmte dieser sich, indem er ein nahezu unberührtes Exemplar _Tanz mit einer Todesfee_ von Gilderoy Lockhart aus ihrem Regal nahm und damit die Spinne zermatschte, die mit einem übelkeiterregenden Geräusch, das Saphira einen Würgelaut entlockte, die Welt der Lebenden verließ und am Buchrücken kleben blieb. Während sie sich mit zittrigen Fingern die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und versuchte, ihre Haare wieder in Form zu bringen, um zumindest einen Funken Würde zurück zu erlangen, drehte Draco sich, mit einem unverschämt hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht, zu ihr um und ging auf sie zu. Er widerstand dem Drang, sie tröstend in die Arme zu schließen und hielt ihr stattdessen lediglich eine Hand hin, um ihr wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Das überstieg die Anzahl an Nettigkeiten, die er bereit war, ihr entgegen zu bringen, schon bei Weitem.  
„Tee?", fragte er knapp, die Blonde nickte und folgte ihm hinunter in den Salon. Dort angekommen ließen sie sich auf den beiden Sesseln vor dem Kamin nieder.  
Saphira erholte sich schnell von ihrer Panikattacke und war schon wieder dazu in der Lage, mit Draco herum zu albern, als die Hauselfen ihnen ein Tablett, auf dem sich Tee und Kekse befanden, brachten.  
Stirnrunzelnd musterte Draco seine Cousine, die wenige Minuten zuvor noch völlig außer sich gewesen war und jetzt, keine Viertelstunde später, hier völlig entspannt neben ihm saß und über seine Witze lachte... Durch diese merkwürdige Situation fühlte Draco sich stark an ihre Begegnung mit einem Irrwicht im vergangenen Schuljahr erinnert.

Damals hatte sie, im Angesicht der riesigen Gestalt einer Acromantula, gezittert und gewimmert, ihr war die Angst so sehr wie fast keinem anderen anzusehen gewesen. Wenn man Pansy Glauben schenken durfte, dann hatte Saphira sich später sogar noch übergeben müssen, aber Pansy erzählte viel, wenn der Tag lang war. Nachdem sie mit dünner Stimme „Riddikulus" gerufen hatte, war der Kopf der Spinne verschwunden und dort, wo er gewesen war, erschien das überdimensionale und dämlich grinsende Gesicht Harry Potters. Das allein war schon witzig genug, um sein persönliches Highlight des Tages zu werden, obwohl Saphira, die immer noch unter Schock stand, darüber wohl am wenigsten gelacht hatte. Was Draco jedoch bedeutend amüsanter fand, war die Tatsache, dass ihr Irrwicht exakt dem Weasleys glich.  
„Spinne… wie das Wiesel… ihr… ihr solltet euch _definitiv_ zusammen tun!" Prustend hielt er sich den Bauch und zeigte mit dem Finger abwechselnd auf seine Cousine und Weasley, doch das Lachen sollte ihm bald vergehen, denn diesen Worten folgte ein gezielter Flederwichtfluch Saphiras. Natürlich entging dies den Gryffindors nicht, die auf der Stelle anfingen, sich über Malfoy lustig zu machen. Mit finsterer Miene drehte die zierliche Hexe sich zu ihnen um und bewegte unauffällig den Zauberstab in Richtung von Potters Knien, dem augenblicklich die Beine wegknickten, woraufhin er, mit dem Gesicht voran und unfähig, zu reagieren, zu Boden stürzte.  
„Wenn hier jemand Draco demütigt, dann bin _ich_ das!", zischte sie so leise, dass es niemand hörte außer Draco, der es inzwischen geschafft hatte, sich von seinem Fluch zu befreien und nun wutschnaubend hinter ihr stand, um sich an der blöden Kuh zu rächen. Bei ihren Worten hielt er jedoch inne und betrachtete schadenfroh grinsend Potter.  
„Das - das war SIE!", rief Harry, während er sich wieder aufrappelte und zeigte dabei mit dem Finger auf Saphira, die ein unschuldiges Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte und fragend die Augenbrauen anhob.  
„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Narbengesicht", entgegnete sie zuckersüß und wandte sich von dem Dreiergespann ab, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte und direkt in Dracos graue Augen blickte. Er sagte nichts, sah sie nur an, mit einem Ausdruck auf den blassen Zügen, der verriet, dass er ihr den Fluch verziehen hatte, ihre Unterstützung zu schätzen wusste.

Da sich um sie herum ein kleiner Kreis von neugierigen Mitschülern gebildet hatte, war letztlich auch der schäbig aussehende Professor Lupin auf sie aufmerksam geworden und griff ein. Nachdem der Lehrer Saphira zehn Punkte von Slytherin für den Angriff auf einen Mitschüler abgezogen hatte, kicherte Granger leise und sagte etwas zu Weasley, das verdächtig nach „Die sind ja schlimmer, als ein altes Ehepaar" klang, doch er schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. Angewidert hatte der Sommersprossige Saphira gemustert und mit leicht verstörter Miene gemurmelt:  
„Wir sollten uns _definitiv nicht_ zusammen tun! Nicht einmal über meine Leiche fasse ich diese Schlange auch nur mit der Kneifzange an!" Er hatte sich übertrieben geschüttelt und gezischt: „Das kriegt Malfoy zurück!"

Abrupt wurde Draco, der in Erinnerungen schwelgte, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn jemand von der Seite anstupste.  
„Erde an Draco Malfoy! Hallo, jemand zu Hause?"  
„WAS? Oh, ja, entschuldige, ich war gerade völlig woanders…", antwortete er zerstreut.  
„Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Also, möchtest du nun Zucker, oder nicht?", wollte Saphira wissen, aber Draco lehnte kopfschüttelnd ab.  
Es war erstaunlich, wie leicht es ihnen plötzlich fiel, sich in ein Gespräch zu vertiefen. Die junge Hexe erzählte ihm von Traceys Schwärmereien für den ehemaligen Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, der zu Traceys Bedauern nun sein letztes Schuljahr beendet und diese bei ihrem einzigen Versuch, sich ihm zu nähern, nicht ernst genommen hatte, weil sie eine Slytherin war. Was für ein Dilemma. Saphira beteuerte zwar aufrichtiges Mitleid für die Freundin zu empfinden, sah dabei allerdings recht belustigt aus. Slytherin und Gryffindor, das gehörte einfach nicht zusammen und im Endeffekt sollte Tracey froh sein, schließlich gab es durchaus lohnendere Partien.  
Während ihrer Erzählung gestikulierte sie wild mit den Händen in der Luft, was sie merkwürdigerweise nur tat, wenn sie wusste, dass niemand, den sie nicht wirklich gut kannte, ihr dabei zusah. In Hogwarts benahm sie sich meist eher wie eine steinerne Statue, sodass er regelrecht erschrocken zusammenzuckte, wenn sie im Unterricht neben ihm saß und die Hand hob.  
Im Moment jedoch schien sie sich wohl zu fühlen und keine Hemmungen zu verspüren, ihren Worten auch durch Gesten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Draco studierte jede ihrer Bewegungen genau. Sein Blick blieb an ihren Lippen hängen, als sie die Tasse anhob und zu ihrem Mund führte, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

_Sie saß so wie die anderen beim Tee. _  
_Mir war zuerst, als ob sie ihre Tasse _  
_ein wenig anders als die andern fasse. _  
_Sie lächelte einmal. Es tat fast weh. _  
R. M. Rilke

Für einen flüchtigen Moment spukte ihm der wahnsinnig unkreative und plumpe Anmachspruch „Ich würde nur zu gerne mit deiner Tasse tauschen" durch den Kopf, bis er sich in Erinnerung rief, _wer_ hier gerade neben ihm saß.  
Ihre Lippen hoben sich zart rosa von der weißen Haut ab und das Einzige, das noch darauf hindeutete, dass sie geweint hatte, waren ihre mit roten Flecken übersäten Wangen.  
„Ist was?", fragte sie ohne den üblichen Hohn in der Stimme und erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, wandte mühsam seine Augen von ihr ab und versuchte seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Vermutlich täte er besser daran, die Finger von Saphira zu lassen, denn seine letzte Beziehung hatte kaum länger als einen Monat gehalten und auf recht unschöne Art und Weise geendet. Außerdem würde er Saphira im Laufe seines Lebens noch recht häufig über den Weg laufen, vor allem in den Ferien, und diese peinliche Situation wollte er lieber vermeiden. Auf etwas Ernsteres war er sowieso nicht aus. Wozu auch? Er war jung und wollte seinen Spass haben. Mit der Zeit wurden nun einmal alle Weiber langweilig oder nervtötend. Nicht, dass er mit besonders vielen zusammen gewesen war, genau genommen handelte es sich nur um zwei Mädchen und mit dem einen war er auch jetzt noch mehr oder weniger zusammen. Doch er flirtete gerne, ließ den Macho raushängen und tat so, als könne er jede haben. Die meisten Gerüchte über seine Eroberungen waren schlicht und ergreifend vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen und oftmals von ihm selbst in die Welt gesetzt worden. Was tat man nicht alles für den Ruf.

Ewig hatten sie nicht mehr so unbefangen da gesessen und einfach nur miteinander gequatscht; zwar sprachen sie über nichts von Belang, aber es wurde ihnen miteinander nicht langweilig und sie unterhielten sich gut.

Als Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy weit nach Mitternacht nichts ahnend zurückkehrten und sich während eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses bereits in der Eingangshalle des ein oder anderen Kleidungsstückes entledigten, schrie Narzissa erschrocken auf, als das angewiderte Gesicht ihres Sohnes in der Tür zum Salon erschien. Kichernd erkannte sie hinter ihm die junge Black und fragte mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit:  
„Habt ihr zwei eine Ahnung davon, wie spät es ist? Jetzt aber ab ins Bett mit euch!"  
„Und jeder in sein eigenes", fügte Mr. Malfoy breit grinsend hinzu. Er war heute bester Laune, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sowohl er als auch seine Frau offensichtlich ein paar Gläser des guten Weines zu viel genossen hatten, woraufhin bei ihnen die jugendliche Leidenschaft zurückgekehrt war… Der junge Malfoy schnaubte angesichts dieser Bemerkung seines Vaters und seine Wangen nahmen einen zarten Rosa-Ton an.  
Wie peinlich seine Eltern doch sein konnten.

###

Ich bin mir durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass es eine gewisse Unlogik in den Abschnitten gibt, in denen sich jemand an irgendwas erinnert, weil ich auch Gedanken und Gefühle anderer Personen beschreibe, die derjenige, der sich erinnert, nicht kennen kann. Aber das wird vermutlich noch öfters passieren.  
Seht darüber hinweg oder lyncht mich.


	9. II Morsmordre

**Morsmordre**

In den folgenden Tagen würden die Ferien wahrscheinlich endlich etwas spannender werden, denn heute Nachmittag brachen sie auf, um sich das Endspiel der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft anzuschauen. Ursprünglich wollte Draco, der Quidditch abgöttisch liebte, schon viel früher anreisen und die Vorrunden verfolgen, doch da sein Vater durch wichtige Geschäftstermine aufgehalten wurde, blieb ihm lediglich das finale Match zwischen Irland und Bulgarien. Saphira selbst war im Grunde genommen kein Fan dieses Sports; um genau zu sein war sie seit dem ersten Schuljahr bei keinem Spiel mehr gewesen und hatte die Regeln ohnehin nie wirklich verstanden, aber es machte natürlich einen riesigen Unterschied, ob man sich den Wettkampf zwischen zwei Häusern in Hogwarts oder die Weltmeisterschaft ansah. Außerdem wusste sie, dass auch ihre Freunde, Blaise und Pansy, dort sein würden und freute sich darauf, die beiden wiederzusehen.

Zwei Stunden bevor Lucius von seinem Treffen mit dem Minister zurückkehrte, begann Saphira allmählich damit, ihren Koffer zu packen. Viel brauchte sie nicht, weil sie nur eine einzige Nacht in dem kleinen Hotel verbringen würden, das sich direkt neben dem Zeltplatz befand, auf dem die meisten Zuschauer übernachten mussten. Trotzdem hatte die junge Hexe Schwierigkeiten, sich zu entscheiden, was sie anziehen sollte. Nahezu all ihre Kleider reichten bis zum Boden, die Schuhe waren edel und alles andere als billig, also würde es Sinn machen, einfach ihre Schuluniform und die dazugehörigen flachen Schuhe zu tragen. Die Quidditch-Arena war inmitten eines Waldes errichtet worden und ihre Mutter konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn Saphira ihre guten Sachen schmutzig machte. Andererseits hatte Pansy ihr in einem Brief berichtet, dass sie sich ein paar wunderschöne neue Abendkleider zugelegt hatte, von denen sie ein besonders Exklusives bei der Weltmeisterschaft tragen wollte, und Saphira verabscheute es, von Pansy in den Schatten gestellt zu werden.  
„Ach, ist doch auch vollkommen egal", murmelte Saphira und griff schließlich tatsächlich nach ihrem schwarzen Schulumhang.  
„Es ist dunkel, es ist nur ein Abend und Schwarz kann man immer tragen", stellte sie nickend fest und beschloss, sich besser gleich umzuziehen, da sie nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit sie später noch dafür haben würde.  
„Wo habe ich denn nun die Strumpfhose hingelegt?", fragte sie sich laut und machte vor Schreck einen kleinen Hüpfer, als ihr Monolog von einer höhnischen Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

„Das sehe ich aber anders. Was willst du denn mit dem schäbigen Teil? Schlimm genug, dass wir so was im Unterricht anhaben müssen!" Das blonde Mädchen fuhr herum. Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen auf den Lippen, stand niemand Geringeres als Draco Malfoy hinter ihr und lehnte sich betont lässig gegen den Türrahmen.  
„Sag mal, führst du immer Selbstgespräche vor dem Spiegel? Das wirkt schon ein bisschen geisteskrank. Du bist wohl reif fürs St. Mungo", lachte er und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.  
„Verzieh dich, Draco!", zischte Saphira genervt, griff nach einem dreckigen Schuh, den sie für gewöhnlich nur zu Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe anzog und bisher noch nicht von den Hauselfen hatte reinigen lassen, und schleuderte ihn in seine Richtung. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich der Störenfried diesem geschickt aus und feixte hämisch.  
„Besonders treffsicher bist du glücklicherweise nicht, sonst wäre es ja lebensgefährlich hier!"  
„Bist du eventuell schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Waldboden verdammt schlammig sein wird, wenn jeder bei diesem Regen", Saphira deutete aus dem Fenster, vor dem in der Tat dunkle Wolken aufzogen, „mit seinen Füßen darüber trampelt? Ich jedenfalls habe keine große Lust dazu, offene Schuhe zu tragen und am Ende ganz durchgeweichte, schmutzige Füße zu haben", erklärte sie und tippte dabei ungeduldig mit dem nackten Fuß auf den Boden.  
„So, so. Und weißt du, wozu _ich_ keine große Lust habe?", fragte Draco bissig.  
„Nein, aber du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich verraten!"  
„Ich möchte nur ungerne mit jemandem in Verbindung gebracht werden, der _so_ herum läuft." Er deutete auf Saphiras Schuluniform und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.  
„Warum trägst du nicht das Kleid, das Mum dir letzte Woche geschenkt hat? Das ist schließlich nicht so lang, dass es Gefahr laufen könnte, mit der Erde in Berührung zu kommen, und...", der Blonde sah sich kurz um, „die da." Er zeigte auf ein Paar kniehohe schwarze Stiefel, welche er Saphira noch nie hatte tragen sehen.  
„Bist du unter die Modeexperten gegangen, oder vielleicht doch schwul geworden?", giftete Saphira und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass Draco absolut im Recht war. Egal, wie unbequem oder unpraktisch es sein mochte, eine Black musste immer auf ihr Erscheinungsbild achten, einen derartigen Fauxpas konnte sie sich nicht leisten.  
„Weder noch, aber im Gegensatz zu _dir _weiß ich, was sich gehört und was nicht!", fauchte der junge Malfoy sichtlich getroffen.  
„Ist ja schon gut. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich, ich will mich umziehen!"  
„Das stört mich nicht", sagte Draco, als wäre nichts dabei und grinste dämlich.  
„Da scheint es jemand offensichtlich verdammt nötig zu haben...", erwiderte Saphira kopfschüttelnd und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Was ist aus deiner Ravenclaw-Freundin geworden? Hat sie dich nicht mehr lieb, die kleine... wie hieß sie noch gleich? Nathalie?"  
„Natasha", murmelte Draco missmutig. Eigentlich wollte er vor den Ferien mit ihr Schluss gemacht haben, doch irgendwie hatte sie ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu gelassen, und nun hoffte er, sie würde verstehen, dass es aus war, wenn er sich den Sommer über nicht bei ihr meldete. Leider schien das Mädchen ein wenig schwer von Begriff zu sein, denn die unzähligen Briefe, die sie ihm geschickt hatte, stapelten sich bereits ungeöffnet auf seiner Kommode.  
„Eifersüchtig?" Der selbstgefällige Ausdruck auf seinem blassen Gesicht war einfach widerlich.  
„Auf _die_? Im Leben nicht! Wie kommst du überhaupt auf die absurde Idee, ich könnte an dir interessiert sein?", wollte Saphira mit einem künstlichen Lachen von ihm wissen. Empört sah Draco sie an. Eigentlich hatte er das nicht ernst gemeint, trotzdem musste er nun feststellen, dass ihn ihre Antwort kränkte. Einige Sekunden lang blickten die beiden Jugendlichen sich schweigend in die Augen, bis Saphira der Nacken vom ewigen Hochgucken schmerzte, da sie nur winzige 1,54 m klein war.  
„Würdest du dann bitte die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mein Zimmer zu verlassen? Ich ziehe dir zuliebe auch das Kleid an, wenn es sein muss", sagte sie tonlos und fühlte sich seltsam verwirrt.  
„Mhm, _dein_ Zimmer, in _deinem_ Haus... Alles klar, Eure Hoheit, ich verlasse Ihre Gemächer", grinsend entfernte er sich von ihr, und als er sich an der Türe noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte, in der Hoffnung, sie hätte bereits mit dem Entkleiden begonnen, streckte ihm Saphira, die damit schon beinahe gerechnet hatte, die Zunge raus.

„Bitte?!", hallte es etwa eine Stunde später lautstark durch die Eingangshalle.  
„KEIN Quidditch-Turnier dieses Jahr in Hogwarts?", ertönte Dracos aufgebrachte Stimme im gesamten Anwesen, sodass Saphira erschrocken auf den Flur hinaus trat, um zu erfahren, woher der Lärm stammte. Als Draco sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und Saphira dazu gestoßen war, erzählte Lucius Malfoy – der ein bisschen verärgert war, da er die beiden abreisebereit erwartet hatte, sich ihre Koffer allerdings noch auf den Zimmern befanden – ihnen, dass dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal, seit über hundert Jahren, wieder ein Trimagisches-Turnier in Hogwarts stattfinden würde. Eigentlich handelte es sich bei dieser Information um ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, aber da Lucius Malfoy gute Beziehungen zum Zaubereiminister pflegte, wurde er über solche Ereignisse immer schon in Kenntnis gesetzt, bevor diese öffentlich gemacht wurden.

###

Saphira sah sich das Spiel gemeinsam mit Pansy und Blaise an, für die Lucius ebenfalls Plätze in der Ehrenloge reserviert hatte, und selbst sie musste, trotz ihrer Abneigung gegenüber Quidditch, zugeben, dass es wirklich spannend gewesen war. Die angeregte Atmosphäre hatte sich auch auf die sonst so miesepetrige Saphira übertragen und alle drei waren in bester Feierlaune. Das Trio hakte sich beieinander ein, um sich in der Menge, die aus dem Stadion herausquoll, nicht zu verlieren. Ausgelassen lachend und voller Adrenalin diskutierten sie eine Weile lang über das Spiel, bis ihnen schließlich der Gesprächsstoff ausging, da keiner von ihnen sich wirklich für diesen Sport interessierte. Stattdessen begannen sie damit, über die anderen Zuschauer, die Plätze in der Ehrenloge erhalten hatten, zu reden; oder besser gesagt, zu lästern. Wie es Potter und die Wiesel-Familie beispielsweise geschafft hatten, war ihnen ein Rätsel. Außerdem war da noch Ariadne Crouch, ein vulgäres, groß gewachsenes Mädchen mit langen, pechschwarzen Haaren – das abgesehen von den strohdummen Greengrass-Schwestern und Theodore Nott, der ihr wie ein Schoßhündchen hinterher hechelte – keine Freunde hatte. Ob man diese drei Witzfiguren tatsächlich als _Freunde_ bezeichnen konnte, war ohnehin fragwürdig.  
„Wo ist Draco eigentlich hingegangen?", wollte Pansy irgendwann wissen, aber weder Saphira noch Blaise wussten eine Antwort darauf. Nach dem Spiel war er auf Flint und Montague getroffen und mit ihnen im Gedränge verschwunden. Sie wollten einige neue Spielzüge mit ihm besprechen, denn sie wussten noch nicht, dass ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung dieses Jahr gecancelt worden war.  
„Vielleicht ist er schon in Richtung Hotel gegangen. Ich für meinen Teil werde das jetzt jedenfalls tun. Ich bin nämlich müde", meinte die Blonde und gähnte verhalten.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich voneinander und gingen ihrer eigenen Wege. Blaise übernachtete bei einer Tante, die in der Nähe wohnte, wohin Pansy ihn begleitete, weil sie von dort aus mit Flohpulver nach Hause reiste.

Die Luft war von heiteren Gesangschören erfüllt und aus dem von Lichterfeen erleuchteten Wald war ein lauter Knall zu hören, der jedoch weder das blonde Mädchen, das nun alleine durch die Dunkelheit schlenderte, noch die umstehenden Zauberer und Hexen beunruhigte.  
„Diese Iren wissen, wie man Partys feiert!", grölte ein betrunkener Mann, der schwankend auf die Quelle des Geräusches zu torkelte.  
Langsam schritt Saphira über den riesigen Platz, auf dem überall kleine, schäbig aussehende Zelte standen, doch sie konnte weder eine Straße noch Häuser erkennen. Keine Spur des anthrazitfarbenen Backsteingebäudes, in dem sich ihr Hotel befand. Allmählich beschlich sie das Gefühl, sich verirrt zu haben, aber so groß konnte das Gelände nun wirklich nicht sein, also verdrängte sie ihre Sorgen und schlug eine andere Richtung ein. Zur Not musste sie eben jemanden nach dem Weg fragen.  
Es war eine klare Nacht, die unangenehme Schwüle des Tages flaute endlich ab und eine frische Brise wehte sanft über das weite Feld. Saphira atmete den Geruch von feuchtem Gras ein und genoss die Einsamkeit ihres kleinen Spazierganges. Die Ruhe tat, nach all der Aufregung und Hektik des Tages, unheimlich gut, denn so gerne Saphira auch mit ihren Freunden zusammen war, so sehr liebte sie auch die Momente der Stille. Sie brauchte den Ausgleich zwischen dem Stress, den die anderen _das normale Leben_ nannten, und dem Alleinsein wie die Luft zum Atmen. In Hogwarts gestaltete es sich meist schwierig, auch nur fünf Minuten für sich zu finden, zumal sie penibel darauf achtete, durch ihr Auftreten dem Namen _Black_ gerecht zu werden.

Verträumt ließ sie ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um am schwarzen Nachthimmel nach Sternen Ausschau zu halten, welche vereinzelt zwischen den Wolken zu erkennen waren.  
Doch plötzlich schien sich die idyllische Atmosphäre zu wandeln und ein beklemmendes Gefühl beschlich die junge Hexe. Ein spitzer Schrei, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, hallte über den dunklen Zeltplatz und brachte die fröhlichen Gesänge der anderen Magier augenblicklich zum Verstummen. Aus einer Stimme wurden zwei, dann drei und ehe sie sich versah, hob das Geschrei an. Aus allen Richtungen rannten nun Hexen und Zauberer offensichtlich orientierungslos umher und jemand rempelte sie an. Saphira war stehen geblieben und hielt nach einem bekannten Gesicht Ausschau, aber sie konnte niemanden erkennen. Die meisten der Leute, die an ihr vorbeihetzten, schienen Ausländer zu sein.  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", keifte sie einen kleinen Jungen an, der soeben direkt vor ihren Füßen zu Boden gefallen war.  
„Was ist denn überhaupt los?", fragte die Blonde in die Menge hinein, doch keiner antwortete ihr. Alle waren damit beschäftigt, in der Dunkelheit Freunde und Verwandte ausfindig zu machen. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, denn sie spürte, wie ein fremdes Händepaar sie fest bei den Schultern packte und herumwirbelte.  
„Jelena?" Verzweifelt starrte die unbekannte Frau in Saphiras Gesicht und zog eine enttäuschte Miene, als sie begriff, dass sie das falsche Mädchen angesprochen hatte. In schnellem Bulgarisch etwas vor sich hinmurmelnd, lief sie weiter, ohne Saphira, die sich allmählich von der Panik anstecken ließ, eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Hilflos blickte die junge Black umher und wurde sich gewahr, dass sie nun vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatte. Bei Tageslicht sah alles so anders aus als in der Nacht. Außerdem hatte sie auf dem Hinweg nicht wirklich auf die Umgebung geachtet, da sie sich darauf verlassen hatte, dass Lucius wusste, wo es langging. Daran, dass sie womöglich alleine zurückfinden musste, hatte sie nicht gedacht.  
Langsam lichtete sich das Gedränge; die Zauberer und Hexen flohen in alle Himmelsrichtungen und weil sie jetzt fast vollkommen alleine auf dem großen Platz stand, kam ihr die aufkommende Stille fürchterlich unheimlich vor.

Dann sah auch Saphira den Grund für die Massenpanik und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, während eine innere Stimme ihr zuschrie, sie solle laufen, die Flucht ergreifen, irgendetwas tun, aber um Merlins Willen nicht hier bleiben! Doch das Mädchen wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Wie versteinert stand sie da und starrte auf die sich nähernden Personen, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren und sich unaufhaltsam auf sie zu bewegten.  
Es bot sich ihr ein grauenhafter Anblick: Maskierte, in lange, dunkle Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten deuteten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf Personen, die mit verängstigten und schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern direkt über ihren Köpfen schwebten. Zwar hatte Saphira eine leise Ahnung davon, wer diese Leute waren und dass sie einige von ihnen vermutlich flüchtig kannte, aber dieser Gedanke drang nicht in ihr Bewusstsein vor, wurde von ihrer Furcht in den Schatten gestellt.  
Endlich gewann ihr Fluchtinstinkt die Oberhand und sie war wieder in der Lage, sich zu regen. Grauenerfüllt rannte sie so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen zwischen den Zelten hindurch, ohne ein klares Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Angst durchzuckte ihren Körper, während sie blindlings über die Wiese lief und schließlich auf den Waldrand zusteuerte, um sich im Schutz der Bäume zu verstecken, doch kurz nachdem sie diesen erreicht hatte, stolperte sie und landete unsanft auf dem Waldboden.  
„Verdammt", keuchte sie mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme und rang keuchend nach Luft. Als die junge Hexe versuchte, sich aufzurichten, bemerkte sie den stechenden Schmerz in ihren Knien und spürte, wie Blut aus einer offenen Wunde an ihrem Schienbein hinabrann. Aus der Nähe erklang ein vertrautes, hochmütiges Lachen.  
„Du bist heute bereits die Zweite, die sich in den vergangenen zehn Minuten vor mir zu Boden geworfen hat. Verneigt euch vor Draco, dem Großen! Wird langsam zum Running-Gag hier", sagte ihr Gegenüber in aller Seelenruhe und ging dann langsam auf die Gestürzte zu, um ihr wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.  
„Bitte?", fragte sie zerstreut und blickte sich hektisch um. Die Maskierten grölten und lachten in weiter Ferne und schienen sich nicht weiter für Saphira interessiert zu haben... Hatte sie sich etwa lächerlich aufgeführt, indem sie fortgelaufen war? Und was machte Draco hier? Ehe sie es schaffte, ihre wirren Gedanken zu ordnen, sprach Draco weiter.  
„Schlammblut, Potty und das Wiesel gehen sich im Wald verstecken", bemerkte er amüsiert. „Und Weasley ist über dieselbe Wurzelt gestolpert, wie du...", kicherte er und musterte Saphira, die weder lachte noch so aussah, als habe sie ihn überhaupt richtig verstanden.  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Draco klang beleidigt und sein Grinsen verebbte, während er seine Großcousine forschend ansah.  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?!"  
Nervös wandte Saphira ihm den Kopf zu und blickte ihn aus geweiteten, smaragdgrünen Augen heraus an, ohne auch nur einen winzigen Laut von sich zu geben.  
Fast eine Minute lang schien es, als würde Draco über etwas sehr Kompliziertes nachdenken. Dann ging er zögernd einen Schritt auf das zitternde Mädchen zu, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie nahe an sich heran. Vom Laufen völlig erschöpft und nervlich am Ende ließ Saphira sich gegen seine Brust sinken, woraufhin der Blonde behutsam einen Arm um die Kleinere legte. Saphira schwieg noch immer und auch Draco schaffte es für einen Moment, sein vorlautes Mundwerk zu zügeln. Von einem angenehmen Gefühl der Geborgenheit durchflutet, hob sie den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf. Der Kerl war die Ruhe selbst. Fast gelangweilt lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum; der Ausdruck vollkommener Gelassenheit verlieh seinem Gesicht einen kühlen – aber attraktiven – Anblick. Ihr Atem ging mittlerweile wieder regelmäßig, doch als sie die Augen schloss und sich, dankbar für die tröstende Geste, enger an Dracos Körper schmiegte, begann ihr Herz erneut zu rasen.  
_Das kommt nur von der Aufregung, der Tag war schlicht und ergreifend zu stressig für dich,_ versuchte sie sich einzureden und musste sich wenig später trotzdem dabei ertappen, wie sie sich in Träumereien verlor. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge formte sich eine undeutliche Szenerie, in die sich die junge Hexe für eine Weile flüchtete, wie sie es viel zu oft tat, wenn sie sich mit Situationen konfrontiert sah, die sie überforderten.

_Draco und sie waren alleine, um sie herum konnte man nichts, als das Rascheln des Windes in den Blättern der Bäume vernehmen, während der Mond sanft auf die kleine Lichtung, auf der sie sich befanden, hinab schien. Sacht strich Draco ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken und flüsterte:_  
_„Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so gemein zu dir war."_  
_Lächelnd schaute sie zu ihm auf und Draco erwiderte ihren Blick sanftmütig. Die freie Hand hatte er plötzlich unter ihr Kinn gelegt und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht._  
In dem Moment, als sich ihre Nasen vorsichtig berührten, machte ihr Magen einen Salto und Saphira riss die Augen auf, landete schlagartig wieder in der Realität.  
_Wie absurd!_ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, welchen sie leicht schüttelte, wovon Draco nichts bemerkte. Der Schock musste verdammt tief sitzen, um ihrem Gehirn derartige Fantasien zu entlocken...  
„Oh Mann, haben die es bald? Ich kriege langsam echt Hung-", unterbrach der junge Malfoy entnervt Saphiras Gedankenfluss, konnte seinen Satz jedoch selbst nicht beenden, denn urplötzlich wurde der Wald für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in gleißend grünes Licht getaucht. Am Firmament entstand ein riesiger Totenschädel, der aus smaragdgrünen Sternen zu bestehen schien und aus dessen Mund eine Schlange herausquoll. Strahlend hell erleuchtete dieser den verlassenen Zeltplatz und verbreitete eine schaurige Stimmung.  
„Wow", flüsterten die Jugendlichen synchron und starrten mit offenen Mündern in den Nachthimmel. Das Dunkle Mal erkannten sie sofort. Wie könnte es bei ihrem familiären Hintergrund auch anders sein?  
Nach einigen Sekunden des erstaunten Schweigens war Draco derjenige, der als erster seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Ist das... genial. Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich habe es bisher nur auf Zeichnungen gesehen, aber noch nie in echt." Mit leuchtenden Augen starrte er gebannt in den Himmel, konnte seine Faszination nicht verbergen.  
„Wie denn auch!?", entgegnete Saphira. „Es wurde seit über zwölf, wenn nicht sogar dreizehn Jahren nicht mehr gesichtet. Niemand hat sich nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords getraut, das Mal in den Himmel zu zeichnen." Das Funkeln des „Sternbildes" spiegelte sich in Saphiras ebenso grünen Augen wider.  
„Morsmordre", hauchte Draco leise; ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck lag auf seinen blassen Zügen.  
„Mh?", machte Saphira und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, da sie ihm schon wieder nicht zugehört hatte.  
„Das ist der Zauberspruch, mit dem man es heraufbeschwört." Der tadelnde Unterton in seiner Stimme ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass er ihre Unwissenheit inakzeptabel fand.

Angesichts des Totenkopfs wurde das Geschrei der Menschen, die ebenfalls in den Wald geflüchtet waren, wieder lauter und die Panik erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt. Die beiden Teenager, jeder von ihnen gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken, konnten den Blick nicht vom Himmel abwenden. Saphira erzitterte leicht, schaffte es einfach nicht, so cool zu bleiben wie Draco, der verträumt murmelte:  
„Wirklich... schön."  
„_Schön?_", zischte Saphira ungläubig. „Natürlich, wunderschön, total romantisch", sagte sie sarkastisch und verzog dabei leicht den Mund. Was ihr tatsächlich durch den Kopf ging, behielt sie lieber für sich, denn diese Gedanken behagten der jungen Hexe ganz und gar nicht. Trotz ihres ironischen Untertons empfand sie diese Situation wirklich als romantisch. Grünes Licht schimmerte durch die Baumkronen auf sie herab, durchbrach die Dunkelheit; und Dracos Nähe jagte ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Wie schön es doch wäre, wenn auch er irgendein Zeichen der Zuneigung von sich geben würde, nur eine kleine Geste...  
_Hör endlich auf, solch einen Blödsinn zu denken!_, schalt Saphira sich im Geiste. Draco und sie? Das war einfach undenkbar!


	10. II Pureblood Attitude

**Pureblood Attitude**

Am Tag ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war Saphira bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgestanden, da sie es in ihrem Bett nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Die Decke anzustarren und die Gedanken immer wieder um die gleichen Themen kreisen zu lassen, war auf Dauer nur quälend und führte ohnehin zu nichts. Auch zwei Stunden ziellos durch den Wald zu irren, der an das große Grundstück angrenzte, hatte nicht dabei geholfen, den Kopf frei zu bekommen.  
Nun stand die junge Hexe in der Eingangshalle des Anwesens der Malfoys und musterte Draco, der ziemlich verpennt, mit einem Brötchen in der einen und einem Umhang in der anderen Hand, an ihr vorbei trottete, ohne Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.  
Bis zu ihrer Abreise blieb noch etwas Zeit und so setzte sie sich noch eine Weile auf die ausladende Terrasse, beobachtete ein paar Vögel, die in dem steinernen Brunnen badeten und genoss die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Auf die Schule freute das Mädchen sich nur mäßig. Zwar würde sie dort ihre Freunde wiedertreffen, aber das war nur ein schwacher Trost, im Vergleich zu dem Stress, der in Hogwarts ebenfalls auf sie wartete:  
Hausaufgaben, Lehrer, Prüfungen, Gryffindors, die Greengrass-Schwestern… Daphne allein war schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber seit dem letzten Jahr war auch ihre kleine Schwester Astoria in Hogwarts. Diese spielte sich auf, als wäre sie wer weiß was Tolles und machte ihr zusammen mit Daphne und Ariadne Crouch das Leben schwer.  
Saphira verstand nicht, warum ihre Mutter so viel Wert darauf legte, dass ihr Kind gute Noten bekam und sie in den wenigen Wochen, die sie in den Sommerferien zu Hause verbracht hatte, mit Hausaufgabenkontrollen und schriftlichen Zusatzübungen quälen musste, denn prinzipiell benötigte sie sowieso keinen Abschluss. Sie war zwar in den meisten Fächern relativ gut – was für Saphira leider keine Selbstverständlichkeit war, sondern auf ewigen Lern- und Übungsstunden beruhte – aber einen Beruf zu erlernen stand für eine junge Dame ihres Standes überhaupt nicht zur Debatte. Nach der Schule würde sie irgendeinen reinblütigen Zauberer mit einem, weiß Merlin wie langen, reinen Stammbaum heiraten und fortan nur noch _Hausfrau_ sein, wie es sich für eine reinblütige Hexe aus gutem Hause eben gehörte. Wobei dies, dank der Hauselfen, kein besonders arbeitsintensives Dasein darstellte.  
In ihrem bisherigen Leben war die junge Hexe stets darum bemüht gewesen, sich der Etikette entsprechend, zu benehmen und zu tun, was von ihr erwartet wurde; warum sollte sie sich dieser Konvention also widersetzen?  
Aber entsprach dies dem Leben, das sie führen wollte? Wollte sie die Brave spielen und für immer und ewig, bis dass der Tod sie schied, irgendeinem Mann immer dann zur Verfügung stehen, wenn es diesem gerade in den Kram passte? Ihm gehorchen und ihren eigenen Willen ad acta legen?  
„Welchen eigenen Willen denn?", schnaubte Saphira verächtlich. „Du hast doch gar keinen."  
Trotz der wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer hellen Haut erschauderte sie, als ein noch schrecklicherer Gedanke sie durchzuckte:  
Hatte ihre Mutter etwa schon jemanden im Visier?  
Das würde ihr ähnlich sehen! Die verstaubten Traditionen aufzugeben, kam für Cecilia überhaupt nicht in Frage. Feste Regeln und Strukturen bestimmten das Zusammenleben von Mutter und Tochter und eine durch Cecilia arrangierte Zweckehe wäre nur die Spitze des Eisberges...  
Diese lieblosen, eher geschäftlichen Verbindungen zweier Familien, bei denen es lediglich darum ging, dass man vom anderen profitierte waren bis vor wenigen Jahrzehnten noch Gang und Gäbe in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft und kamen selbst heutzutage noch vor, wenn auch selten. Tante und Onkel schienen unheimliches Glück miteinander gehabt zu haben und man merkte Cecilia ihre Eifersucht auf die glückliche Ehe der beiden nur allzu deutlich an.  
„Narzissa verstand es vortrefflich, sich den richtigen Mann auszusuchen. Schade für sie, dass er niemals Zeit für sie findet", hatte sie einst spöttisch zu Daliah Parkinson gesagt.  
„Und Lucius' Schwester Angelique hat mit Cornelius Fudge natürlich das ganz große Los gezogen. Der Minister... Einen Erben hat sie ihm jedoch noch immer nicht geschenkt. Es scheint mir fast so, als wäre die Gute dazu nicht in der Lage!"  
„Aber bei Lucius Malfoy stand doch schon seit seiner Geburt fest, dass er mal eine der Black-Töchter heiraten sollte, oder irre ich mich da?", hatte Daliah gefragt.  
„In der Tat. Nachdem Andromeda mit diesem Schlammblut durchgebrannt war und Bellatrix sich bereits mit Lestrange verlobt hatte, fiel die Auswahl selbstverständlich gering aus."

Doch trotz dieser Aussagen bestand für Saphira kein Zweifel daran, dass Lucius und Narzissa sich wahrhaftig liebten. Vielleicht war ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung in all den Jahren schlichtweg gewachsen. War es möglich, jemanden schätzen und lieben zu lernen, an den man zwangsweise für den Rest seines Lebens gebunden ist? Bot eine solche Situation nicht viel eher einen idealen Nährboden für Zwietracht und Uneinigkeit?  
Tante Narzissa schien mit ihrem Leben jedenfalls voll und ganz zufrieden zu sein. Seufzend zuckte Saphira mit den Schultern und fragte sich, ob sie die Wahl haben würde, jemanden zu heiraten, den sie aufrichtig liebte, oder Cecilia diese Angelegenheit in die Hand nehmen würde, sobald sie ihre Tochter für alt genug hielt.  
Die Vorstellung, ein fremder Mann würde sie plötzlich sein Eigen nennen, machte ihr Angst. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde der Kerl um einiges älter sein als sie selbst, denn ihre Mutter legte viel Wert auf einen hohen gesellschaftlichen Rang, den sich ein junger Mann zunächst einmal erarbeiten musste.  
„Letztendlich muss ich doch nur dafür gerade stehen, dass sie ihr eigenes Leben in den Sand gesetzt hat. Ist es etwa meine Schuld, dass mein Vater gestorben ist, ehe sie heiraten konnten? Was bin ich schon? Nur ein elender Bastard, der sich glücklich schätzen kann, zumindest den Nachnamen des Vaters tragen zu dürfen..." Nachdenklich vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete tief durch. „Hör auf dich zu beklagen, du Heulsuse. Niemand hat behauptet, das Leben wäre leicht oder gar fair."  
Ihr Onkel Sirius war vor etlichen Jahren weggelaufen und hatte die Familie verraten; Narzissas Schwester Andromeda hatte einen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet und wurde verstoßen... So wollte Saphira keinesfalls enden. Eine solche Mesalliance wie Andromeda einzugehen und damit die Ehre der Familie zu beschmutzen, kam für die junge Hexe nicht in Frage. Dafür hatten andere Verwandte schon zur Genüge gesorgt.

Vielleicht tat Draco ganz recht daran, sich in seiner Jugend auszutoben und die Hörner abzustoßen, ehe er sich den Konventionen unterwarf und so ernst wurde, wie sein Vater. Schließlich befand der Malfoyspross sich in einer ähnlichen Situation wie sie selbst; nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich die bemitleidenswerte Dame, die ihn würde heiraten müssen, einmal aussuchen konnte.  
„Armes Mädel. Die tut mir jetzt schon leid...", dachte Saphira verbittert. Draco hatte es ohnehin viel leichter, denn obwohl Mr. Malfoy ähnlich traditionelle Ansichten wie Cecilia vertrat, würde Narzissa ihrem Sohn schon den Weg ebnen und dafür sorgen, dass er glücklich wurde. Auch wenn Lucius auf Außenstehende hart und berechnend wirkte, hatte Narzissa zu Hause eindeutig die Zügel in der Hand. Mit ihrem zauberhaften Lächeln und der Androhung von Liebesentzug, schaffte sie es immer wieder, ihren Mann um den Finger zu wickeln. Um diese Kunst, einen Mann auf solch liebenswürdige Art zu manipulieren, beneidete Saphira ihre Tante ungemein. Genauso wünschte sie sich ihr zukünftiges Leben... So ließ es sich sicherlich gut aushalten. Nichts sprach dagegen, den Schein für die Öffentlichkeit zu wahren und seinem Mann den Rücken zu stärken. Wer hinter verschlossen Türen das Sagen hatte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt geschrieben...  
Wehmütig seufzte die Blonde angesichts dieser utopischen Wunschvorstellung. Einen solchen Mann zu finden, würde sich unter den reinblütigen Zauberern als äußerst schwierig, wenn nicht gar unmöglich erweisen. Entweder war Lucius die absolute Ausnahme, oder Narzissa schlicht und ergreifend die perfekte Ehefrau und Mutter. Vielleicht auch eine Kombination aus beidem; doch weder das eine noch das andere erschien Saphira ein erschwingliches Ziel zu sein. Ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen ging, ähnlich wie ihr Selbstbewusstsein, gegen Null; unterdrückt durch die strengen Regeln ihrer Mutter und die selbstauferlegten Zwänge, mit denen Saphira sich geißelte.

_„Saphira, wie du wieder aussiehst. Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht mit dem guten Kleid im Garten spielen… Saphira, Mädchen klettern nicht auf Bäume… Saphira, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht und setz dich gefälligst gerade hin, was sollen denn die Leute denken… Saphira, eine Dame isst nicht mit den Fingern… Hör endlich mit der Heulerei auf und benimm dich! Lächle, Saphira, eine Dame lächelt, auch wenn ihr nicht danach ist!"_  
Forderungen, Ansprüche und Vorschriften, denen sie Tag für Tag gerecht werden musste. Aber daran hatte sie sich gewöhnt und mittlerweile konnte die junge Hexe auch in Abwesenheit ihrer Mutter deren Stimme wie ein Echo in ihrem Kopf hören, wann immer sie sich _daneben_ benahm, den Anforderungen nicht gerecht wurde.  
Unbewusst glitt ihre rechte Hand unter den Ärmel ihrer Bluse, wo die knochigen Finger eine Wunde wieder aufkratzten - die sie sich nicht versehentlich zugezogen hatte - woraufhin sich auf dem weißen Stoff ein kleiner, roter Fleck bildete, den die Blonde jedoch nicht bemerkte.  
Tracey war die Einzige, der sie ihren Unmut über die scheinbar ausweglose Situation einmal geschildert hatte, aber diese verstand das Problem einfach nicht. Ihre Ratschläge waren für Saphira nicht umsetzbar.  
Sie konnte sich nicht einfach gegen ihre Mutter und das System stellen, nur um ihren eigenen Willen durchzusetzen und selbst glücklich zu werden. Das würde sie ihrer Familie nicht antun, immerhin brächte sie somit auch Schande über die Malfoys, weil Narzissa ebenfalls aus der Familie Black stammte, die sich keinen weiteren Skandal leisten konnte.  
Zwar war auch Traceys Mutter eine Hexe aus gutem Hause, scherte sich jedoch nicht um diese verstaubten Traditionen. Wen Tracey später heiratete war ihr relativ gleichgültig, solange ihr Kind mit der Entscheidung zufrieden war. Trotzdem riet sie ihrer Tochter aufgrund ihrer eigenen, schlechten Erfahrung mit Traceys Vater von einer Verbindung mit einem Muggel ab.

„Wir gehen!", rief Draco ihr durch die offene Terrassentüre zu und Saphira zuckte zusammen, als sie aus ihre Gedanken gerissen wurde.  
„Meine Güte, bist du schreckhaft...", murmelte er abfällig und begab sich zurück in die Eingangshalle. Peinlich berührt erinnerte Saphira sich an die entwürdigenden Situationen, in denen sie bei Draco Trost gesucht hatte. Ausgerechnet bei Draco, der gar nicht in der Lage war, echtes Mitgefühl zu empfinden, sondern sie eher damit triezen würde. Andererseits hatte er sich sehr nett verhalten und sich beinahe liebevoll um sie gekümmert, ihre Ängste gelindert.  
_Ich bin so eine Dumme Gans! Demnächst erst nachdenken, dann schreien. Oder besser gar nicht schreien. Ich benehme mich wie ein dummes Kind!,_ ärgerte Saphira sich. Erst ihre Panikattacke wegen der Spinne und dann noch ihre Angst vor den Todessern, die überhaupt keine Bedrohung für sie dargestellt hatten.  
Ehe sie Draco folgte, bemühte sie sich, ihrem Gesicht das übliche, kühle Lächeln zu verleihen, mit dem sie sich von ihrer Umwelt zu distanzieren pflegte, ihre wahren Gefühle in ihrem Inneren verschloss, unzugänglich für den Rest der Welt.


	11. II Rache ist zuckersüß

Rache ist zuckersüß

**Rache ist zuckersüß**

Nach einer schier endlosen Zugfahrt erreichte der Hogwartsexpress den Bahnhof Hogsmeade. Das Wetter verdeutlichte in vollendeter Perfektion, dass die Sommerferien nun vorbei waren und der trübe Schulalltag wieder begann. Es regnete in Strömen, grelle Blitze durchzuckten den dunklen Abendhimmel und das Donnergrollen war ohrenbetäubend laut. Saphira, die es zusammen mit Pansy und Tracey geschafft hatte, eine der ersten, scheinbar pferdelosen Kutschen zu erreichen, warf sich angewidert ihre klitschnassen Haare über die Schultern und ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Draußen zogen sich die Schüler ihre Umhänge über die Köpfe und bahnten sich schnellen Schrittes einen Weg durch die zahllosen Pfützen; kreischende Eulen und mauzende Katzen unter die Arme geklemmt. Einige schlecht gelaunte Schüler schauten in die Kutsche, liefen angesichts der unter den jüngeren Schülern gefürchteten Slytherin-Clique, allerdings schnell weiter.

Ein Blitz erleuchtete den Bahnhof und Saphira erkannte Draco, der einen kleinen Jungen aus dem Weg schubste, während er händeringend etwas erzähle, worüber sich Vince und Greg, die hinter ihm herdackelten, köstlich amüsierten. Blaise, der ebenfalls bei ihnen war, schien das Ganze nicht einmal ansatzweise lustig zu finden. Mit finsterer Miene näherte er sich dem Wagen, in dem Saphira und ihre beiden Freundinnen saßen, drehte sich noch einmal um und brüllte etwas, das wie „Lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy!", klang. Verwundert beobachtete Saphira ihn durch das nasse Fenster und fragte sich, warum Blaise so wütend auf Draco war, dass er ihn nur mit Nachnamen ansprach. Eigentlich gab es zwischen den Jungs selten Differenzen, obwohl man auch nicht sagen konnte, dass sie befreundet waren.  
„Uh, Zabini geht zu den Weibern!", höhnte Vincent, der Saphira hinter der Scheibe erkannt hatte, und die anderen beiden lachten über diesen äußerst geistreichen Kommentar noch lauter.

Tatsächlich stieg Blaise keine zwei Sekunden später leise fluchend in ihre Kutsche und murrte: „Diese Idioten!" Er quetschte sich zwischen Pansy und Saphira, wobei er Tracey und den freien Platz neben ihr gekonnt ignorierte.  
„Igitt!", kreischte Pansy, als der Zugestiegene sich schüttelte und die Mädchen dabei mit einer gehörigen Ladung Regenwasser bespritzte.  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", empörte sie sich und funkelte ihn böse an.  
„Sag mal, was gab es denn eben zu kichern? Die haben sich angehört wie die kleinen Mädchen." Saphira grinste ihren besten Freund erwartungsvoll an, doch dieser kratzte sich nur mit ernster Miene am Kopf, bevor er zu erzählen begann.  
„Wir haben Potter und Weasley getroffen und festgestellt, dass die Trottel echt noch nicht die geringste Ahnung davon haben, was dieses Jahr in Hogwarts passieren wird. Man sollte doch meinen, dass Weasley über das Turnier Bescheid weiß. Immerhin hat er einen Vater und einen Bruder, die im Ministerium arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich haben sie einfach so unbedeutende Posten, dass man sie nicht über wichtige Ereignisse informiert." Er schnaubte abfällig.  
„Ach ja, einen _wunderschönen_, rüschenbesetzten Festumhang hat unser Rotschopf auch bekommen. Der sieht aus... Ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben, aber wir können uns darauf freuen, ihn darin bewundern zu dürfen!" Sein Lachen klang freudlos und künstlich. Die Blonde sah ihn prüfend an und musste ein wenig lauter sprechen, da der Regen immer noch geräuschvoll auf das hölzerne Dach prasselte und die Räder auf dem gepflasterten Weg krachende Laute von sich gaben, sodass man den Eindruck bekam, die Kutsche könnte jeden Moment entzweibrechen.  
„Und warum hast du dich dann eben so aufgeregt?", wollte Saphira wissen, entschlossen den Grund für seine miese Laune zu erfahren.  
„Das war nichts Ernstes, nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit unter Männern." Blaise bemühte sich darum, gelassen zu klingen, aber Saphira kannte ihn gut genug, um zu bemerken, dass er ihr etwas verschwieg.  
„Ich erzähle es dir später, okay?", raunte der Dunkelhäutige ihr so leise es ging ins Ohr und warf einen misstrauischen Seitenblick auf Pansy, die er zwar mochte, ihm allerdings zu viel tratschte, und Tracey, die für ihn nichts als ein dreckiges Halbblut war, das er nur seiner besten Freundin zuliebe duldete.  
„Da bin ich aber mal gespannt", erwiderte Saphira und nickte nachdenklich.

Als die Schülerschar die Große Halle betrat, nahm Blaise die Blonde zur Seite und bedeutete ihren beiden, leicht eingeschnappt wirkenden Freundinnen, schon mal vorzugehen und ihnen einen Platz freizuhalten.  
„Was gibt es denn so Geheimnisvolles?" Saphira musste den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen, um Blaise anschauen zu können. Seitdem sie sich bei der Weltmeisterschaft getroffen hatten, schien er schon wieder ein Stückchen gewachsen zu sein. Es war unheimlich frustrierend, dass die anderen Schüler ihres Jahrgangs kontinuierlich größer wurden und sie inzwischen um mindestens einen Kopf überragten.  
„So geheim ist es schon gar nicht mehr." Er wusste nicht so recht, wo er anfangen sollte, da er nur ungerne das aufrichtige Lächeln, welches nur selten ihr schmales Gesicht zierte, zum Verschwinden brachte.  
„Rück schon mit der Sprache raus!", drängte Saphira, der es nicht behagte, durch ihre Verspätung bei der Begrüßungsfeier für die Erstklässler, negativ aufzufallen.  
„Nun denn, es ist wegen Malfoy... Er fand eure Ferien offensichtlich sehr amüsant." Saphira schloss die Augen und stöhnte deutlich vernehmbar auf, denn sie ahnte bereits, worum es ging.  
„Laut ihm hast du einen Heulkrampf wegen einer winzigen Spinne gehabt und dich ihm an den Hals geworfen... Außerdem sagte er noch, ich zitiere: _Könnt ihr euch an die witzige Aktion unserer Väter während der Weltmeisterschaft erinnern? Saphira hat sich vor Angst fast in die Hose gemacht und wer musste sie wieder trösten? Ich!_", sagte er und beobachtete, wie Saphira kreidebleich wurde und sich ein mordlustiger Blick auf ihre Züge schlich.  
„He, ich kann nichts dafür!", fügte er hastig hinzu, als die Blonde ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen, denn wie ich die drei Narren kenne, wird nach dem Essen das komplette Haus davon wissen."  
„Ich bringe ihn um!" Sichtlich erzürnt funkelte Saphira ihn an und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Verständnisvoll legte Blaise ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, und da ihm nichts Sinnvolles einfiel, womit er sie beschwichtigen konnte, führte er sie nur wortlos in die Große Halle.

Am Slytherintisch angekommen, ließ Saphira sich neben Tracey nieder und starrte missmutig vor sich hin, während sie unruhig mit einem Fuß auf und ab wippte und über einen geeigneten Racheplan nachdachte.  
„Das wird echt von Jahr zu Jahr spannender...", witzelte Tracey gähnend und sah hinüber zum Sprechenden Hut, der die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser einteilte.  
„Lass das sein, das macht mich nervös!", verlangte die Schwarzhaarige und drückte eine Hand auf das Knie ihrer Sitznachbarin, damit diese aufhörte, sich zu bewegen.  
„Mhmm", machte Saphira und nickte, ohne auch nur ein Wort von dem, was Tracey von sich gab, zu verstehen. Als einige Schüler in ihrer Nähe in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen, schielte sie zu ihnen hinüber und entdeckte Draco, der nur wenige Plätze von ihr entfernt an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Tafel saß und anscheinend schon wieder die gleiche Geschichte zum Besten gab. Besonders einfallsreich war er offensichtlich nicht... Der miese Verräter war ihr ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in den Rücken gefallen, dabei hatte sie geglaubt, sie wären sich im Sommer wieder näher gekommen, fast Freunde geworden. Aber von wegen! Für Draco war sie nichts weiter als ein Zeitvertreib gewesen. Nur weil sich niemand anderes darum erbarmt hatte, ihm die Langeweile zu vertreiben, war er nett zu ihr gewesen und sie war darauf auch noch hereingefallen.  
_Das hast du nun von deiner Naivität!_, dachte sie und – darum bemüht, so zu tun, als würde sie das, was Draco erzählte, nicht im Mindesten interessieren – versuchte sie sich auf Traceys ausschweifende Erzählungen zu konzentrieren. Die Freundin lieferte ihr gerade einen detaillierten Bericht über ihre Ferien, die sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter in den USA verbracht hatte. Dort waren die Zauberer den Muggeln gegenüber um einiges offener und nutzten sogar ihre Erfindungen. Ein berühmter Forscher, den sie persönlich getroffen hatten, experimentierte mit „ekelektischem Sturm", oder so ähnlich und versuchte herauszufinden, wie man verhindern konnte, dass Magie die Muggelgerätschaften unbrauchbar machte. Tracey benutzte so viele Worte, die Saphira noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, dass sie der Rede ihrer Freundin kaum folgen konnte.

Während Malcolm Baddock der erste neue Slytherin wurde, wandte Saphira ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Auswahlverfahren ab und musterte einzelne Schüler, unter ihnen Astoria Greengrass, die ihren Blick erwiderte, das Gesicht zu einer ängstlichen Grimasse verzog und dann schallend auflachte. Unbestreitbar fand auch sie Dracos Version ihrer Sommerferien urkomisch... Am liebsten hätte Saphira der blöden Kuh den Hals umgedreht. Wütend ballte sie ihre Hand unter dem Tisch zu Faust und vergrub ihre Fingernägel tief in der Handinnenfläche. Rasch wandte Astoria sich Ariadne Crouch zu, die neben ihr saß, und flüsterte ihr feixend etwas ins Ohr. Zweifelsohne wiederholte sie Dracos Lachnummer des Abends. Wütend taxierte Saphira die beiden und stellte sich vor, Greengrass große Schmerzen zuzufügen... Crouch lästerte mit Sicherheit genauso über Saphira, auch wenn sie es nicht offen zeigte. Was die junge Black nicht hören konnte war jedoch, dass Ariadne, die unbeeindruckt und ohne Astoria eines Blickes zu würdigen ihr Glas abstellte, nur gelangweilt sagte:  
„Wow, das ist wirklich _äußerst_ spannend. Bitte erzähl es meinem linken Schuh, den interessiert das brennend!"

#

Nach dem Festessen bot sich die ideale Gelegenheit, es Draco zumindest ein bisschen heimzuzahlen. Er hatte getrödelt und war nun alleine auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht ahnend, dass ihm jemand folgte. Plötzlich breitete sich in seinem Kopf ein unsagbar heftiger Schmerz aus. Es fühlte sich an, als habe man ihm kochend heißes Wasser direkt in das Innere seines Schädels hineingegossen. Erschrocken presste er sich beide Hände gegen die Schläfen und keuchte laut auf, aber der Schmerz verging so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Nun vernahm er hinter sich ein höhnisches Lachen, wirbelte mit gezücktem Zauberstab herum, bereit zum Angriff und blieb dann verdutzt stehen. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet... Natasha, die er heute endlich abserviert hatte, Potter, Weasley, sogar Granger, obwohl das nicht ihr Stil war. Nein, das dreckige Schlammblut verteilte lieber Ohrfeigen wie ein Muggel! Stattdessen hatte sich vor ihm nur seine kleine Cousine Saphira aufgebaut und funkelte ihn bitterböse an.  
„Was sollte _das_ denn?", beschwerte sich Draco und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich dachte, das wäre eher _mein_ Text!", zischte sie zurück; die Abscheu in ihrer Stimme ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. So zornig hatte er Saphira noch nie erlebt.  
„Stellst du dich jetzt wegen meines kleinen Berichtes über unsere Ferien so an, oder was? War doch witzig! Sei nicht immer so verklemmt und lach mal über dich selber!"  
„Wie bitte? Witzig? Absolut! Schau, wie ich grinse, ich platz' gleich vor Lachen!", fauchte Saphira und mit diesen Worten rauschte sie an ihm vorbei und ließ den völlig verdatterten Jungen alleine zurück.  
Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach. Er hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Saphira diese Angelegenheit weniger komisch finden würde, und erst recht nicht mit so einer heftigen Reaktion ihrerseits gerechnet. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er sich selbst nicht so richtig erklären konnte, fühlte Draco sich nun schlecht und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er das wiedergutmachen konnte. Darin war er noch nie besonders begabt gewesen, zumal es ihn für gewöhnlich nicht kümmerte, wenn er andere Menschen kränkte.  
_Das wird schon wieder_, redete er sich ein und hoffte insgeheim, dass er damit recht behalten würde, denn Saphira war ihm in den vergangenen Wochen fast schon wieder sympathisch geworden.

#

Im Schlafsaal angekommen suchte Saphira in ihrem Koffer grimmig nach einem Nachthemd, wobei sie die feinsäuberlich gefalteten Kleider und Blusen vorsichtig neben sich legte, um keine Unordnung zu verursachen. Als sie aus einem Seitenfach ihr Tagebuch hervorzog, fiel ihr auch die perfekte Möglichkeit in die Hände, um Rache an Draco zu üben. Ohne nachzudenken, hob sie das Foto, das ihr als Lesezeichen diente und gerade aus dem Notizbuch gerutscht war, vom Fußboden auf und wollte es wieder hineinstecken, als ihr eine Idee kam. Schmunzelnd betrachtete sie das Bild. Es zeigte Draco ungefähr im Alter von drei Jahren. Freudestrahlend stand er an einem sonnigen Frühlingstag im Garten der Malfoys und umklammerte seinen Plüsch-Hippogreif fest mit beiden Ärmchen. Im Hintergrund sah man Saphira, die auf der Schaukel vor und zurück schwang. Ihr selbst war das Foto nicht peinlich, da man sie kaum erkannte, aber Draco, der übertrieben viel Wert darauf legte, respektiert zu werden und erwachsen zu wirken, würde es bis auf die Knochen blamieren, wenn sie dieses Bild herumzeigte...  
Ironischerweise hatte sein Stofftier verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Hippogreif, der ihn letztes Jahr attackiert hatte.  
Eigentlich mochte Saphira dieses Foto fast schon zu gerne, um es für etwas so Niederträchtiges wie Rache zu verwenden und das süße Lächeln des kleinen Jungen stimmte sie beinahe versöhnlich. Sie wollte ihn nicht demütigen, oder auf andere Weise dafür sorgen, dass dieses unschuldige Strahlen zerstört wurde...

Aber Draco war keine drei Jahre mehr alt und das hier nichts weiter als ein vergilbtes Foto! Er hatte es nicht anders verdient.  
Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.  
Wer ihr Vertrauen, das sie gerade erst zaghaft wieder aufgebaut hatte, so mit Füßen trat, sollte spüren, was er davon hatte. Mit einer Black legte man sich nicht an, daran sollte man ihn dringend mal wieder erinnern.

Trotzdem kostete es sie große Überwindung, dieses Erinnerungsstück an ihre Kindheit zu entehren. Es war natürlich nicht das einzige Bild, das sie von Draco besaß, aber es war ihr das Liebste und es hatte nicht umsonst in ihrem Tagebuch gelegen... Dieses Foto war der Beweis dafür, dass irgendwo tief unter Dracos angeberischem Machogehabe immer noch der niedliche kleine Junge steckte, mit dem sie als Kind gespielt hatte, der ihr Blumen gepflückt und sie gefragt hatte, was denn mit ihr los sei, wenn sie traurig war.  
Fast wäre sie dem Glauben erlegen, Draco hätte sich ein wenig weiter entwickelt, wäre reifer geworden, doch der heutige Abend hatte sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Er führte sich noch immer so idiotisch auf, wie er es in den ersten drei Schuljahren getan hatte, und es würde ihm nur gut tun, selbst mal derjenige zu sein, über den sich alle lustig machten.

#

Der nächste Morgen schien ihr wohlgesonnen zu sein. Als sie die Große Halle betrat, war von Draco weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Also stahl sich die junge Hexe mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen hinüber zur Quidditch-Mannschaft von Slytherin, setzte sich zu ihnen und zog möglichst auffällig ein Stück Pergament aus ihrer Tasche, wobei sie das entwürdigende Foto wie zufällig auf den Tisch fallen ließ, was glücklicherweise nicht lange unbemerkt blieb...


	12. II Zaubertränke

**Zaubertränke**

In den folgenden Tagen mieden sie sich, so gut es ging. Zu Saphiras Missfallen hatte sich Pansy auf Dracos Seite gestellt , sodass Saphira nun nur noch Blaise und Tracey geblieben waren, die sich nicht ausstehen konnten und den halben Tag über gegenseitig angifteten.  
Zwar hatte Draco sich schnell wieder den Respekt seiner Mitschüler verschafft und tat so, als stünde er gelassen über den vereinzelten Kommentaren, die Flint und Montague ihm ab und an noch hinterherriefen, denn er war niemand, der gerne Schwäche zeigte, trotzdem war er nach wie vor extrem wütend auf Saphira und auch irgendwie enttäuscht von ihr. Sowas hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut.  
Obwohl die junge Black immer noch überzeugt davon war, dass Draco es nicht anders verdient hatte, stimmte sie das eisige Schweigen zwischen ihnen traurig; aber sie wollte nicht die Erste sein, die einen Schritt auf den anderen zuging, um sich zu entschuldigen. Schließlich hatte _er_ mit diesen Spielchen angefangen. Eher würde sie Astoria Greengrass die Freundschaft anbieten, als zuzugeben, wie kindisch ihre Rache gewesen war.

#

Nach einer äußerst einschläfernden Stunde Zaubereigeschichte, ging es für die Slytherins hinaus auf die Ländereien, wo sie zusammen mit den Gryffindors Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten.  
„Was ist das denn?" Saphiras angewiderte Stimme war schon von weitem zu hören, als Draco sich mit Vincent und Gregory dem Gehege näherte, vor dem die Klasse sich versammelt hatte. Harry und Hermione warfen der Blonden einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Die meisten anderen Gryffindors schienen jedoch ebenso wenig begeistert von den neuen Viechern zu sein, die Hagrid ihnen vorsetzte, wie Saphira. Nun war auch Draco nahe genug, um die kleinen, schleimigen Tierchen, die an Krebse erinnerten, betrachten zu können. Die Kreaturen wirkten grotesk, mit ihren Beinen, die ihnen an den unmöglichsten Stellen aus dem Körper herauswuchsen. Noch dazu besaßen manche von ihnen Stacheln, die in regelmäßigen Abständen einfach explodierten, wodurch einige Schüler leichte Brandverletzungen erlitten.  
„Anzeigen sollte man diesen Hornochsen! Endlich von der Schule verweisen! Der ist doch gemeingefährlich!", beschwerte sich Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Alleine dafür, dass er dieses Ungeheuer von einem Hippogreif letztes Jahr hat entkommen lassen, bevor es seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt wurde, sollte er in Askaban verrotten..." Er konnte nur zu gut verstehen, weshalb Saphira strikt dagegen war, sich den „Knallrümpfigen Krötern", wie Hagrid die ekelerregenden Monster nannte, auf mehr als fünf Meter zu nähern. Der Lehrer hingegen war offensichtlich anderer Meinung und überhaupt nicht angetan davon, dass Saphira, Draco und viele der anderen Slytherins sich seinen Unterweisungen schamlos widersetzten. Das Gespräch, welches er im vergangenen Jahr mit Professor Snape über die ungehorsamen Schüler geführt hatte, hatte keinen der Slytherins dazu bewegen können, sich mehr für den Unterricht zu interessieren. Im Gegenteil. Da Snape voll und ganz hinter ihnen stand und für Kritik gegen die Schüler seines Hauses taub zu sein schien, glaubten nun vor allem Malfoy und Black, sich jede Frechheit erlauben zu können.

„Was kommt wohl als nächstes? Dreiköpfige Monsterhunde? Riesenspinnen?", giftete Saphira und duckte sich schutzsuchend hinter Pansy, als einer der Kröter funkensprühend in die Luft flog.  
„Halt die Klappe, Black!", zischte Harry wütend. So eine ignorante, blöde Zicke hatte er selten erlebt, sie würde sich bestimmt bestens mit Dudley verstehen, dachte er. Zwar war sie nicht ganz so dumm und mopsgesichtig wie Parkinson, aber menschlich mindestens genauso schlimm. Die Behauptung des Sprechenden Hutes, man könne in Slytherin wahre Freunde finden, hielt er für den größten Schwachsinn, den er je gehört hatte. Arrogant, schleimig und selbstbezogen waren sie allesamt, doch vom Wert der Freundschaft wussten sie rein gar nichts! Wieder einmal beglückwünschte er sich zu seiner Entscheidung, auf keinen Fall in das Haus der Schlangen einsortiert werden zu wollen.

#

Vor dem Abendessen lief Draco in die Eingangshalle, rief „Weasley, Hey, Weasley!", und wedelte mit dem Tagespropheten, in dem sich ein Artikel über Rons Vater befand, den Draco mit lauter Stimme vorlas, wodurch er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Umstehenden erlangte. Dies führte unweigerlich zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Potter, der Weasley verteidigte, und Draco. Als Potter schließlich anfing, Dracos Mutter zu beleidigen, war für diesen der Spaß vorbei. Wutentbrannt schleuderte Draco seinem Erzfeind einen Fluch entgegen, der die Brillenschlange nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte, dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.  
Ein weiterer, heller Lichtstrahl flog wie aus dem Nichts durch die Eingangshalle, Professor Moody erschien, und dort, wo eben noch Draco gestanden hatte, saß nun ein kleines, weißes Frettchen zitternd auf dem Boden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Schüler begriffen, was geschehen war. Zunächst herrschte eine beängstigende Stille, dann fingen alle an, wild durcheinander zu sprechen. Einige Gryffindors kicherten verhalten, die Slytherins wirkten entsetzt und manche beschwerten sich lauthals über die raue Erziehungsmaßnahme, doch als der erste Schock überwunden war, brachen die meisten in lautes Gelächter aus. Saphira empfand eine hämische Schadenfreude, die sie jedoch nicht offen zeigte.  
Das war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein! Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Schuljahr wurde Draco nun schon vor versammelter Mannschaft bloß gestellt. Und das in der ersten Woche nach den Sommerferien. Das konnte noch ein interessantes Schuljahr werden…

###

„Setzten Sie sich zu zweit zusammen und befolgen Sie die Anweisungen, die an der Tafel stehen. – Ich sagte _zu zweit_, nicht zu dritt!", herrschte Professor Snape Harry, Ron und Hermione an, die im Begriff waren, sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch zu setzen. Belustigt ahmte Draco den genervten Gesichtsausdruck Rons nach, woraufhin Vince und Greg in zustimmendes Gelächter ausbrachen.  
„Für Sie gilt das gleiche, Mr. Malfoy! Gehen Sie rüber zu Miss Black und verschwenden Sie nicht meine Zeit." Mit wehendem Umhang durchschritt er die Klasse, um ihnen den Zutatenschrank zu öffnen.  
„Was? NEIN! Ich arbeite aber immer mit Tracey zusammen." Saphira warf ihrem Lieblingslehrer einen empörten Blick zu.  
„Miss Davis geht zu Miss Parkinson. Fangen Sie an", antwortete der Lehrer und zog eine finstere Miene. Was dem wohl über die Leber gelaufen war?

Nicht miteinander zu reden, stellte sich bei der Bewältigung ihrer Aufgabe als äußert schwierig heraus. Gleich zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres sollten sie einen Trank brauen, der so kompliziert war, dass Neville Longbottom bereits nach zehn Minuten seinen Kessel zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte. Es gab so viele Dinge, auf die man achten musste. Zum Beispiel sollte das Feuer den Kessel auf exakt 89° erhitzen und die Schüler mussten penibel darauf achten, dass die Temperatur konstant blieb. Nur ein paar Grad zu viel, oder zu wenig und das Gebräu war hinüber. Heute war es besonders heiß in dem düsteren Kerkerraum und Saphira achtete, während sie ihre eigene Arbeit erledigte, genau darauf, was Draco machte. Wenn man ihn nicht im Auge behielt, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er wieder irgendwas Dummes anstellte, und sei es nur, um sie zu ärgern. Er selbst war nahezu ein Ass in diesem Fach, aber es war schon mehrfach vorgekommen, dass er bei Partnerarbeiten absichtlich falsche Zutaten untermischte, um den anderen bloßzustellen und ihm die Note zu versauen. Sein Selbstbewusstsein war groß genug, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er seine eigene Zensur wieder ausgleichen konnte, was ihm bislang auch immer geglückt war.  
Weil Saphira die Vorbereitung der Zutaten, für die sie zuständig war, abgeschlossen hatte, widmete sie nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit der Beaufsichtigung Dracos. Immer wieder warf er durch die Rauchschleier, die den Klassenraum in einen dichten Nebel hüllten, einen Blick zur Tafel. Dieser Dummkopf konnte sich auch _nichts_ merken. Oder überlegte er etwa, womit er den größtmöglichen Schaden anrichten konnte, um sich so richtig an Saphira zu rächen?

Nachdenklich betrachtete die junge Hexe ihn. Augenscheinlich schien er nichts falsch zu machen, sondern sich sehr zu konzentrieren. Er überprüfte sogar mehrfach die Kesseltemperatur, obwohl das eigentlich zu Saphiras Aufgabenbereich gehörte, trotzdem traute sie ihm nicht über den Weg. Bestimmt plante er etwas richtig Gemeines. Erst wog er sie in Sicherheit, damit sie nichts Böses ahnte und dann... dann schlug er gnadenlos zu wie eine hinterlistige Schlange. Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen!  
Mit einer Hand strich Draco sich die vom Wasserdunst feucht gewordenen Haare aus dem Gesicht und lockerte seine Krawatte, während er gemahlene Käferaugen abwog.  
Tat Saphira ihm womöglich Unrecht und führte er gar nichts im Schilde? Vielleicht war auch er die ewige Zankerei leid und sehnte sich nach Versöhnung... War dieser Gedanke so unwahrscheinlich? War es töricht, sich zu wünschen, dass er seine annähernd freundschaftlichen Gesten in den Ferien ehrlich gemeint hatte; seine kleine Cousine ihm nicht so gleichgültig war, wie er es in der Öffentlichkeit oftmals vorgab...  
Seufzend stützte Saphira ihre Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und legte ihr Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände, wobei sie unentwegt Draco anstarrte.

„Froschlaich. Los! Hallo, ich rede mit dir!" Ungeduldig tippte Draco mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte und verdrehte die Augen, als Saphira aufschreckte.  
„Was?" Fragend blickte sie zwischen ihm und der Tafel hin und her. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, an welcher Stelle des Rezeptes sie derweil angelangt waren.  
„Hundertfünfundsiebzig Gramm Froschlaich", wiederholte Draco genervt und deutete auf die vorletzte Zeile.  
„Aber das kommt doch erst fast zum Schluss rein." Alarmiert kontrollierte Saphira die Konsistenz des Trankes und ärgerte sich unheimlich darüber, sentimentalen Phantasien nachgehangen zu haben, anstatt aufzupassen, dass ihnen die Unterrichtsaufgabe nicht misslang.  
„Ach, was. Auch schon bemerkt?", erwiderte Draco mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme und nahm leicht schmollend die Schale entgegen, welche Saphira ihm zerstreut reichte. Mit verwirrtem Ausdruck auf dem schmalen Gesicht, versuchte sie einen Überblick zu bekommen und biss sich ratlos auf die Unterlippe. Die Art, wie sie grübelnd ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog, war so niedlich, dass Draco ihr nicht lange zürnte. Neckend verstrubbelte er ihre ordentliche Frisur und sagte in versöhnlichem Ton:  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du nur in der Gegend herum träumst und mich alles alleine machen lässt, Phibs."  
„Nenn mich nicht so! Du bist doch nicht mehr drei, oder hast du dich entwicklungstechnisch rückwärts bewegt? Manchmal kommt es mir tatsächlich so vor..." Saphira bedachte ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick. Insgeheim gefiel es ihr, von Draco bei ihrem alten Spitznamen genannt zu werden, denn meist brachte er damit zum Ausdruck, dass er sie gern hatte. Ursprünglich stammte diese merkwürdige Veränderung ihres Namens daher, dass Draco als Kleinkind enorme Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, das Wort _Saphira_ auszusprechen, was sich hinzog, bis er ungefähr acht oder neun Jahre alt war. Danach verwendete er das Kosewort nur noch, wenn sie alleine waren und sich wirklich gut verstanden. Es musste jedoch mindestens zwei, wenn nicht sogar drei Jahre her sein, seitdem er sie das letzte Mal _Phibs_ genannt hatte.

Der Blonde zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln und wandte sich anschließend wieder dem Kessel zu.  
Was sollte das nun wieder? Sollte das Thema ohne einen weiteren Kommentar seinerseits vom Tisch sein? Wollte er nicht wie immer das letzte Wort haben, eventuell noch eine nette Beleidigung anfügen... Oder fiel ihm nichts mehr dazu ein? Draco Malfoy sprachlos? Nein, das war unvorstellbar! Interpretierte sie zu viel in sein Handeln hinein und war er am Ende doch völlig normal zu ihr? Saphira konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, weshalb er sich ihr gegenüber in letzter Zeit gleichermaßen lieb wie abweisend verhielt.  
„Warum guckst du mich so an? Bist du geblendet von meinem guten Aussehen?", fragte Draco selbstverliebt grinsend.  
„Mit Sicherheit", schnaubte Saphira sarkastisch und kniff wütend die Lippen zusammen. Ihr Zorn galt allerdings hauptsächlich sich selbst, da Draco mit seiner Vermutung, die er selbst wohl kaum ernst gemeint hatte, gar nicht so falsch lag. Entgegen seiner Annahme war sein attraktives Erscheinungsbild jedoch eher zweitrangig. Sein Verhalten, jedes Wort, jede Geste von ihm brachte die junge Hexe seit neustem durcheinander, erzürnte sie oder erweckte in ihr den Wunsch, wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen... Alles, was sie früher so kalt gelassen hatte, löste nun so viele widersprüchliche Gefühle in ihr aus, dass Saphira selbst kaum dazu in der Lage war, ihre Empfindungen für Draco richtig zu deuten.

„Ich schaue ganz normal", zischte Saphira nach einer Pause, die ein wenig zu lange gedauert hatte, als dass Draco ihr nachdenkliches Zögern hätte entgehen können.  
„Und jetzt hör endlich auf zu rühren! Der Trank verfärbt sich schon ganz grün, dabei sollte er blau bleiben."  
„Ja, _Mama_", entgegnete er gelangweilt und war plötzlich wieder ganze der Alte, gab sich kühl und desinteressiert, hatte seine möchtegernlustige Schlagfertigkeit zurückerlangt und immer einen _netten_ Spruch auf den Lippen.  
Enttäuscht drehte Saphira ihm den Rücken zu und füllte ein kleines Fläschchen ab, um es dem Professor zur Benotung zu überreichen.

Wieder zurück am Tisch, überwältigte sie der Drang, ihre Streitigkeiten endlich beizulegen und ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. In der stummen Hoffnung, ihr Gefühlschaos auf diese Weise ebenfalls beseitigen, oder zumindest in den Griff bekommen zu können.  
„Du?", sagte sie leise und stupste ihn an.  
„Mh?", machte er und fuhr ohne aufzublicken damit fort, seine Tasche zu packen.  
„Ich, ähm... Willst du... Also, hättest du eventuell... Naja... Ich meine..." Peinlich berührt von ihrem eigenen Gestotter brach die Blonde ab und rieb sich verlegen mit dem Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken.  
„Ja?" Verwundert über die enorme Unsicherheit, die in ihrer Stimme lag, hob Draco nun doch den Kopf und musterte sie überrascht. Die Tatsache, dass seine Augen nun die ihrigen fixierten, vereinfachte die Lage nicht wirklich.  
„Ach, es ist nichts. Vergiss es einfach", murmelte sie schnell und wollte sich gerade von ihm abwenden, um das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, als Draco ihre Hand zu fassen bekam und sie zurückhielt.  
„Jetzt will ich es aber wissen!", forderte er neugierig, ohne sie dabei loszulassen. Nachdem sie einen nervösen Blick auf seine Finger geworfen hatte, die fest um ihre eigene Hand geschlossen waren, holte sie tief Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an. Merlin, es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, _ganz normal_ mit ihm zu reden... Immerhin kannten sie sich ewig. Schon immer. Was zur Hölle war auf einmal anders?!  
„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nach dem Abendessen vielleicht mit mir spazieren gehen möchtest. Damit wir uns mal aussprechen können, weil in den vergangenen Wochen alles etwas... blöd gelaufen ist und nun ja... Ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst, aber ich bin mit der momentanen Situation relativ unzufrieden." Während sie sprach, wurde die Stimme des Mädchens immer leiser, bis sie schließlich erstarb.  
_Was tue ich hier eigentlich?_, fragte sie sich in Gedanken und bereute die letzten Sätze augenblicklich. Wie lächerlich sie sich selbst machte...  
„Oh", blieb fürs Erste die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt.  
„_Oh_?", wiederholte Saphira einige Sekunden später, da Draco offensichtlich nicht mehr dazu sagen wollte. „Was soll das bitteschön bedeuten?" Nun klang sie ein wenig angriffslustig, weshalb Draco sich bemühte, seine Antwort nach Möglichkeit so zu formulieren, dass sie sich nicht gekränkt fühlen konnte. Natürlich scheiterte er kläglich.  
„Das tut mir wirklich total leid, aber heute Abend bin ich schon verabredet. Ich bin ein begehrter Junggeselle, das sollte dir bewusst sein. Deswegen wirst du dich wohl hinten anstellen müssen." Hämisch grinsend zwinkerte er ihr zu und tätschelte ihr tröstend die Schulter. Gereizt stieß Saphira seine Hand von sich.  
„Nein Danke!", fauchte sie, schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und verließ hastig den Raum.  
Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Enttäuscht nahm sie sich vor, dass ihr etwas Derartiges mit Draco nicht noch mal passieren sollte! Hoffentlich waren es nur die Dämpfe des Vergesslichkeitstrankes, die ihr Gehirn benebelt und sie somit auf solch dumme Ideen hatten kommen lassen.


	13. II Khaosprinz &

** Khaosprinz &...**

An diesem Abend war das Wetter glücklicherweise bedeutend besser als bei ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts und so führte Draco das Mädchen, mit dem er sich verabredet hatte, hinaus auf die Ländereien, um sich mit ihr im kühlen Gras niederzulassen. Da Romantik nicht gerade zu seinen Stärken gehörte, überließ er es dem Sonnenuntergang, für die richtige Stimmung zu sorgen.  
Es spielte kaum eine Rolle, was er sagte; das Mädchen kicherte ununterbrochen und schien zu absolut keinem Thema eine eigene Meinung zu haben, da sie das Gesagte stets in eigenen Worten wiederholte und ihm in allen Punkten zustimmte, ohne je etwas in Frage zu stellen. Zwar wäre es theoretisch möglich, dass sie einfach auf einer Wellenlänge waren, doch aufgrund ihres übertriebenen Geschmeichels bezweifelte der Blonde dies stark. Viel eher nahm er an, dass sie ihm nur etwas vormachte, um sich selbst ins rechte Licht zu rücken, womit sie leider das exakte Gegenteil erreichte und Draco schlichtweg zu Tode langweilte.  
Genervt und enttäuscht stellte er sich vor, einfach den Ton abzuschalten, um ihr hirnloses Geplapper nicht länger mitanhören zu müssen, und bedauerte die Tatsache, dass er den Silencio-Zauber noch nicht gelernt hatte.  
Warum hatte er ausgerechnet dieses Klischee von einem anstrengenden Weibsbild gefragt, ob es mit ihm ausgehen wollte und keine ruhige, schweigsame Mitschülerin? Das wäre durchaus angenehmer gewesen, dachte er sich, doch ein Blick auf seine Begleitung reichte, um seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen.  
Wenn sie nicht gerade den Mund aufmachte, war sie mehr als nur eine lohnenswerte Partie, denn mit ihrem frechen, braunen Kurzhaarschnitt, ihren haselnussbraunen Augen und dieser bemerkenswerten Oberweite sah sie schlicht und ergreifend umwerfend aus. Deshalb wäre es eher destruktiv, sein Date mittels eines Zaubers außer Gefecht zu setzen. Auch wenn sie seine Nerven strapazierte, fühlte Draco sich körperlich enorm zu ihr hingezogen.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten sinn- und inhaltslosem Geplauder beschloss Draco, dass er eher Taten statt Worte sprechen lassen sollte und wollte sich gerade über die Brünette beugen, um sie mit einem atemberaubenden Kuss à la Malfoy zum Schweigen zu bringen, als er stutzend innehielt. In einiger Entfernung von ihnen lief ein Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren lachend über die Wiese und ließ sich dann neben ein paar Gryffindors nieder, die anhand ihrer Schulumhänge leicht zu erkennen waren. Das war doch nicht etwa... Er sah genauer hin. Nein, da musste er sich geirrt haben, denn das konnte nicht... Die Blonde drehte sich um und Draco schüttelte fast schon erleichtert den Kopf. Das war nicht Saphira.  
_Ich sehe schon Gespenster..._ Stumm ärgerte er sich über seine abschweifenden Gedanken und schaffte es trotzdem nicht, den Blick von dem blonden Mädchen abzuwenden. Verwirrt fragte er sich, warum er so froh darüber gewesen war, dass es sich bei der Unbekannten _nicht_ um seine Cousine handelte... Und wieso es ihn so stören würde, wenn Saphira ihn hier zusammen mit seinem Date gesehen hätte.

„Hey, wo schaust du denn hin? Bin ich dir etwa nicht mehr interessant genug, dass du schon anderen hinterher starren musst?", fragte die braunhaarige Schönheit, an deren Namen sich Draco partout nicht erinnern konnte, pikiert.  
„Bitte? Nein, nein! Ich bin nur wegen dir hier, Süße", versicherte er ihr mit einem verwegenen Lächeln und beugte sich erneut über sie. Diesmal ließ er sich von nichts und niemandem ablenken, sodass seine Lippen schlussendlich doch noch ihre trafen.

###

Erleichtert atmete Saphira aus und legte die Schreibfeder beiseite. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft. Drei Rollen Pergament für Arithmantik, was weiß Merlin kein leichtes Fach darstellte. Selbstzufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück, streckte sich und griff nach dem Tintenfässchen, das noch offen auf dem Tisch stand. Gerade wollte sie es zuschrauben, als ihr jemand von hinten so heftig auf die Schulter klopfte, dass sich der gesamte Inhalt des Fläschchens über ihrem Aufsatz, in den sie _Stunden_ investiert hatte, und ihre Kleidung ergoss. Saphira stieß einen Entsetzensschrei aus und fuhr blitzschnell herum.  
Keine dreißig Zentimeter von ihr entfernt entdeckte die junge Hexe sie... die Wurzel allen Übels:  
„DRACO MALFOY", herrschte sie ihn an.  
„Hallo", entgegnete er gelassen und ließ sich von ihrem Geschrei nicht irritieren.  
Oh, wie sie ihn in diesem Moment hasste. Ihn und sein süffisantes Grinsen, mit dem er ihr gegenüberstand und so tat, als könnte er nicht sehen, was er angerichtet hatte. Es kostete Saphira einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, dem Drang zu wiederstehen, ihm einfach eine runterzuhauen. Stattdessen biss sie die Zähne zusammen und stopfte ihre vor blauer Tinte triefenden Sachen in die Umhängetasche, ohne dem Jungen weitere Beachtung zu schenken. Doch Draco ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und kommentierte ihre missliche Lage mit einem dreisten:  
„Ich hoffe, das waren nicht die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung. Die wollte ich mir nämlich mal kurz... ausleihen, um zu kontrollieren, ob ich meine eigenen auch richtig gemacht habe."  
„Vergiss es, Draco! Du hast vermutlich noch nicht einmal damit angefangen..." Wutentbrannt rauschte Saphira mit wehendem Blondhaar an ihm vorbei und verließ die Bibliothek.  
„Doch, habe ich", rief Draco ihr nach. „Die Überschrift und die Aufgabenstellung sind schon fertig...", murmelte er dann zu sich selbst und zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern.  
Warum musste sie auch immer so leicht eingeschnappt sein und alles viel zu ernst nehmen?  
„Du solltest viel lockerer werden", murrte er, obwohl Saphira längst außer Hörweite war. Vielleicht sollte er es mal bei einer hübschen Ravenclaw aus seiner Stufe versuchen, überlegte er. Wenn er nett genug war, würde sie ihn eventuell die Aufsätze für den Unterricht, den sie gemeinsam hatten, abschreiben lassen. Andererseits hatten die Slytherins die meisten Stunden zusammen mit den Gryffindors, demnach wäre ihm eine Ravenclaw vermutlich auch keine große Hilfe... Natürlich war Draco nicht dumm, sondern viel eher unglaublich faul. Leider führte diese Einstellung unweigerlich dazu, dass er vor jeder Prüfung unheimlich viel Stoff nachholen musste, aber er lernte lieber drei Tage am Stück, als sich jeden Tag mit Hausaufgaben abzugeben, die er in den meisten Fächern schlichtweg als überflüssige Zeitverschwendung empfand.

Womöglich wäre Saphira ihm gegenüber zuvorkommender eingestellt, wenn er sich gestern mit ihr, anstatt mit... ach, wie auch immer die Brünette hieß, getroffen hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre der vergangene Abend mit Saphira auch wesentlich interessanter verlaufen, denn nachdem er das andere Mädchen geküsst hatte, war diese kaum noch in der Lage gewesen, auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren, kicherte nur noch aufgeregt herum und benahm sich total kindisch. Das war dem jungen Malfoy etwas zu primitiv gewesen, weshalb er sich mit einem „War nett mit dir, aber das müssen wir nicht unbedingt wiederholen", von ihr verabschiedet hatte. _Auf nimmer Wiedersehen..._  
Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass Saphira ihm erstaunlicherweise so gut wie nie auf die Nerven ging, obwohl sie ein Mädchen war. Die wenigen Tage, die er in den Sommerferien aktiv mit ihr verbracht hatte, anstatt nur nebeneinander her zu leben, waren sogar sehr schön gewesen. Nun tat es ihm aufrichtig leid, dass er sie vor den anderen Schülern so bloßgestellt hatte und auch wenn ihre Rache dafür wirklich gemein gewesen war, verstand Draco sie ein bisschen. Unwillkürlich huschte ein Lächeln über sein blasses Gesicht. Saphira war schon irgendwie... Tja, wie war sie eigentlich? War es überhaupt möglich, sie mit einem einzigen Wort zu beschreiben? So leicht zu durchschauen wie die meisten Mädchen war sie jedenfalls nicht. Er war sich nicht einmal darüber im Klaren, ob sie beide wieder so etwas wie Freunde waren. Einerseits hatten sie in den letzten Wochen viel mehr miteinander zu tun gehabt, als in den vergangenen zwei Jahren und waren so manches Mal wirklich gut miteinander ausgekommen. Dennoch überwogen die Augenblicke, in denen sie sich zankten. Zuerst schienen dies zwar recht lustige Situationen zu sein, aber im Nachhinein fühlte Draco neuerdings immer etwas, das ihn entfernt an ein schlechtes Gewissen erinnerte. Eine Empfindung, die ihm nicht allzu vertraut war...

„Wo bleibst du denn? Ich dachte, du wolltest nur _kurz_ etwas holen. Wir warten bestimmt schon seit zwanzig Minuten auf dich!", erklang hinter ihm die Stimme von Gregory. Verwundert drehte Draco sich um und musterte Crabbe und Goyle, die er noch nie zuvor in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Ein wahrhaft befremdlicher Anblick. Die beiden hatte er ganz vergessen... Hatte er tatsächlich so lange hier gestanden und über Saphira nachgedacht? Wohl kaum! Die Trottel besaßen einfach kein Zeitgefühl...  
Zusammen verließen die drei den Raum und gingen hinunter in die Kerker, in denen sich ihr Gemeinschaftsraum befand.  
Dort angekommen sah er sich, nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, doch noch bei jemandem die Hausaufgaben abschreiben zu können, um. Just in diesem Moment klappte Theodore am Tisch neben ihm sein _Lehrbuch der Verwandlung_ zu und rollte sein Pergament ein. Schnell warf Draco einen prüfenden Blick durch das vom flackernden Schein der Kamine beleuchtete Zimmer, und als er feststellte, dass von Ariadne Crouch keine Spur zu sehen war, die ihm bei seinem Vorhaben sicherlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte, rief er mit herablassender Stimme:  
„Nott! Her mit den Verwandlungshausaufgaben!" Der schüchterne Junge öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Das war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl! Deine Babysitterin ist nicht hier, um dir zu helfen, also tu, was ich dir sage, sonst..." Der Blonde senkte bedrohlich die Stimme und Theodore, der mit seinem mausbraunen Haar und den langen Vorderzähnen verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hasen hatte, wagte es nicht, Malfoy zu widersprechen. Erst recht nicht, wenn dieser seine beiden einschüchternden Leibwächter dabei hatte.


	14. II & Windprinzessin

**...& Windprinzessin**

Glücklicherweise war es Saphira mit Traceys Hilfe gelungen, den Aufsatz zu retten, weshalb sie sich an diesem Abend endlich mal wieder eine Auszeit vom hektischen Schulalltag gönnen konnte. Langsam schlenderte sie über die Ländereien und ließ sich am Rande des Sees, auf dem die untergehende Sonne ein beeindruckendes Farbspiel vollführte, ins kühle Gras sinken.  
Es war wahrscheinlich einer der letzten Tage dieses Jahres, die man noch ohne dicken Umhang an der frischen Luft genießen konnte. Keine zwei Wochen mehr und das Wetter wäre, aus Sicht der meisten Menschen, wieder unerträglich. Verregnet und kalt, typisch England eben.  
Saphira hingegen mochte dieses Wetter, denn der Herbst war Vorbote ihrer liebsten Jahreszeit: Des Winters. Sie war mehr als froh darüber, dass der Sommer sich langsam dem Ende zuneigte und blickte der Aussicht auf einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel schon nahezu sehnsüchtig entgegen.  
Erstaunlicherweise waren heute nur wenige andere Schüler auf die Idee gekommen, das gute Wetter zu genießen, und so herrschte eine entspannte Stille auf dem Gelände. Nur vereinzelt hörte man leise Gespräche und gelegentlich erklang das Gelächter einiger Gryffindors, die sich auf der anderen Seite des schwarzen Sees über die Scherzartikel der Weasleys amüsierten.  
Saphira gefiel der Umstand, so gut wie alleine zu sein, denn jeder Moment, in dem sie ihre Ruhe hatte, war für die junge Hexe von unschätzbarem Wert. Leider schaffte sie es nur selten, ihr ewiges Gedankenkarussell zum Stillstand zu bringen, stattdessen verselbstständigten sich ihre Selbstzweifel viel eher noch und versetzten sie in eine melancholische Stimmung. Sie führte eine ausgesprochene Hass-Liebe zur Einsamkeit, suchte ganz bewusst die Abgeschiedenheit, wollte für sich sein und sich mit nichts und niemandem befassen müssen, doch sobald sie alleine war, zerfraß sie der Wunsch nach Gesellschaft. Große Menschenansammlungen waren ihr meist zuwider, aber das war es auch nicht, wonach sie sich so verzehrte. Eine Person, der sie sich anvertrauen konnte, die sie verstand, ihr zuhörte, ohne sie zu verurteilen. Vielleicht jemanden, dem es ähnlich erging wie ihr und der auch darunter litt, oder zumindest nachvollziehen konnte, wie Saphira sich fühlte. Aber wer sollte das sein? Sie verstand sich ja selbst nicht, wusste nicht, warum sie so unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt war, fühlte nur den Schmerz, war jedoch nicht in der Lage, ihn zu beschreiben, ihn einem anderen Menschen begreiflich zu machen.

Meistens tat Saphira diese Gedanken als Blödsinn ab und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie sich wie ein dummes kleines Kind verhielt.  
Lächerlich!  
Aber heute fühlte sie sich besonders unvollständig und sehnte sich so sehr nach Geborgenheit, dass sie es kaum aushielt. Angefangen bei der fehlenden Zuneigung von ihrer Mutter, über die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Vater nie kennengelernt hatte, bis hin zu den unzähligen, strengen Regeln, die Saphira unter anderem von sich selbst auferlegt wurden, empfand sie ihr eigenes Leben als ein Gefängnis, aus dem sie niemals würde ausbrechen können. Cecilias strikte Weigerung, mit ihrer Tochter über Regulus zu sprechen und die Tatsache, dass sie ihr nicht mal ein Foto von ihm geben wollte, belasteten das junge Mädchen sehr. Ihre Tante Narzissa danach zu fragen, traute sie sich auch nicht.  
Obwohl Tracey und Blaise ebenso vaterlos waren wie Saphira, vermochten sie es nicht, ihr Leid zu verstehen, oder die klaffende Lücke, die Saphiras Eltern in ihr Herz gerissen hatten, zu schließen. Vor etlichen Jahren, als Draco und sie noch Kinder waren, lange bevor sie eingeschult wurden, gab er ihr den notwendigen Halt, schaffte es auch ohne Worte und Erklärungen, ihren Schmerz zu lindern, sie glücklich zu machen. Doch heutzutage machte er alles nur schlimmer. Seine unsensible Art, dieses Arschloch, zu dem er mutiert war, verletzte sie beinahe am laufenden Band.  
Warum? Warum nur dachte sie schon wieder über Draco nach? Dieser unsägliche Vollidiot sollte ihr gestohlen bleiben!  
Zugegeben, er war sehr attraktiv und die wenigen Augenblicke der jüngeren Vergangenheit, in denen er nett zu ihr gewesen war, hatten einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen, aber ihr gesunder Menschenverstand sollte es doch besser wissen... Auf seine falsche Freundlichkeit war sie _einmal_ reingefallen, das würde ihr kein zweites Mal passieren, oder doch?  
Der aufbegehrende Wunsch nach seiner Zuneigung, der in ihrem Inneren erwachte, überzeugte die junge Hexe vom Gegenteil.  
„Du wirst immer wieder auf ihn hereinfallen, Saphira", murmelte sie und seufzte traurig. Wie konnte man einen so hinterhältigen Menschen, von dem man genau wusste, dass er kein liebes Wort ernst meinte, trotzdem so gerne haben?  
„Weil wir wie gemeinsam aufgewachsen sind?", fragte Saphira sich leise und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ist das bei Geschwistern nicht ähnlich? Wohl kaum, denn das würde vermutlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen und... nach einem Bruder kann sich niemand so sehr sehnen, oder?"

Missmutig versuchte sie diese Gedanken abzuschütteln, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und verfolgte mit den Augen ein paar Vögel, die über den See hinweg davonflogen.  
Vermutlich flüchteten sie vor der nahenden Kälte in ferne Länder, die keinen Winter kannten, in denen es stets sonnig und warm war und sie keine Schwierigkeiten hatten, etwas Essbares zu finden. Saphira beneidete sie darum, einfach fortfliegen zu können, ungebunden und frei, ohne dass sie jemand in einen Käfig sperrte, oder sich darum kümmerte, wohin es sie verschlug.  
Bedeutete Freiheit automatisch Glück? Wäre sie selbst glücklich, wenn ihr Leben so vollkommen anders verliefe und es niemandem gäbe, der ihr Vorschriften machte, sie ermahnte und bestrafte? Wer konnte das wissen... Vermutlich würde sie die reichen, reinblütigen Kinder beneiden, wenn sie in eine andere Familie hineingeboren worden wäre. Schließlich ging es ihr auf den ersten Blick sogar richtig gut. Sie war wohlhabend, aus angesehenem Hause, hatte gute Noten und einige Freunde. Worüber konnte sie sich beschweren?  
„Armes reiches Mädchen... Was weißt _du_ schon vom Elend?", tadelte Saphira sich und rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
„Verzogene Göre. Wie undankbar du bist. Dir kann man es einfach nicht recht machen." Etwas Ähnliches würde ihre Mutter wohl sagen, wenn sie wüsste, wie unzufrieden Saphira war.

Gedankenversunken wanderten ihre Augen über den schmalen Streifen Wiese, der sie noch vom Ufer des Sees trennte und ihr Blick traf den eines anderen Mädchens, das sich nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt über einen Busch beugte und mit einem merkwürdigen silbernen Instrument darin herum fuchtelte.  
„Ich versuche ein paar Schlickschlupfe einzufangen", erklärte die Fremde, als sie Saphiras verwirrte Miene bemerkte.  
„Bitte was fängst du?", fragte Saphira, erhob sich und trat ein paar Schritte näher an die andere Schülerin heran.  
„Schlickschlupfe, aber komm besser nicht näher. Die kriechen dir ins Gehirn und machen dich ganz wuschig im Kopf. Mich schützen die Lenkpflaumen." Mit einem lila lackierten Fingernagel zeigte sie auf etwas, das an ihrem Ohr baumelte und einem Radieschen verdammt ähnlich sah.  
„Aha", erwiderte die junge Black trocken und musterte das Mädchen im Ravenclawumhang argwöhnisch. In ihrem aschblonden Haar steckte eine seltsame Blume, die kontinuierlich die Farbe wechselte und auch ansonsten war ihr Erscheinungsbild sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ihre großen Glubschaugen waren von einem so strahlenden Grau-Blau, dass sie fast schon silbern wirkten und sie trug allerhand komischen Schmuck. Plötzlich hatte Saphira eine Ahnung davon, um wen es sich bei der Unbekannten handeln könnte.  
„Bist _du_ Loony Lovegood?", platzte es aus ihr heraus, ehe sie auf die Idee kam, dass es eventuelle unhöflich sein könnte, nicht den richtigen Vornamen dieser Lovegood zu kennen und sie deswegen mit dem Namen anzusprechen, den man in Hogwarts verwendete, um sie zu verspotten. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah die Ravenclaw sie an und zog ihren Arm aus dem Busch.  
„Ich bevorzuge Luna, aber wenn du auf _Loony_ stehst, kann ich dir nicht verbieten, mich so zu nennen." Ihre Stimme klang abwesend, aber nicht unfreundlich.  
„Ich kannte deinen echten Vornamen nicht", sagte Saphira gleichgültig. Zur Antwort zuckte Luna nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Boden. Saphira tat es ihr gleich und eine Weile lang schwiegen beide, während Saphira Steine in den See warf, die große Kreise auf der zuvor unnatürlich spiegelglatten Wasseroberfläche zogen.

Na toll, nun hockte sie hier ausgerechnet mit einer der unbeliebtesten Schülerinnen und blies mit ihr Trübsal. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf sie einen Seitenblick auf Luna und stellte überrascht fest, dass diese verträumt lächelte. Warum zur Hölle lächelte sie, obwohl Saphira sie gerade beleidigt hatte? Oder hatte sie ihre schwache Erklärung tatsächlich als Entschuldigung gedeutet? Eigentlich war Saphira nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, sich mit dieser Person zu unterhalten, denn wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken durfte, war diese Lovegood total abgedreht und hatte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, was ihr Gerede über magische Wesen, von denen Saphira noch nie gehört hatte, erklären würde. Aber warum hatte der Sprechende Hut sie dann nach Ravenclaw geschickt? Das Haus der Intelligenten, Klugen und Strebsamen...

Als Saphira gerade überlegte, ob sie einfach verschwinden sollte, kramte Luna eine Zeitschrift aus ihrer Tasche und begann darin zu lesen.  
„Du liest den Klitterer? Darin steht doch nur Unsinn! Dass es tatsächlich Leute gibt, die dafür auch noch Geld ausgeben", höhnte Saphira verächtlich und war nun vollends überzeugt davon, dass es stimmte, was andere Schüler über Lovegood erzählten.  
„Mein Vater ist der Herausgeber des Klitterers", erwiderte Luna und starrte sie aus ihren riesigen silbernen Augen heraus durchdringend an.  
„Und das ist kein Unsinn. Es ist alles wahr, du wirst schon sehen. Daddy gibt den Zauberern Hinweise auf Dinge, die durchaus ihre Richtigkeit haben, für die es nur noch keine Beweise gibt. Überzeuge mich vom Gegenteil. Zeige mir auch nur einen Artikel, den du wiederlegen kannst." Luna streckte ihr das Heft herausfordernd entgegen, doch Saphira lehnte ab.  
„Eine Nichtexistenz ist fast unmöglich zu beweisen. Deiner Logik nach zu urteilen, könnte _alles_ existieren, nur weil niemand bezeugen kann, dass er das gesamte Universum danach abgesucht hätte, ohne es zu finden", wiedersprach Saphira ihr und verschränkte die Arme, überzeugt davon, dass Luna nun einsehen musste, wie unlogisch ihre Gedankengänge waren.  
„Genauso ist es", bestätigte Luna zu Saphiras größter Verwunderung immer noch lächelnd.  
„Dein Horizont ist wie bei den meisten Menschen viel zu beschränkt. Ihr glaubt nur, was ihr auch sehen und anfassen könnt und verschließt euch somit vor all den aufregenden Dingen, die man in der Welt entdecken kann. Ich würde dir eine meiner Lenkpflaumen geben, wenn du möchtest. Sie machen dich empfänglicher für das Außergewöhnliche."  
„Nein, danke", sagte Saphira nach einem skeptischen Blick auf die radieschenartigen Ohrringe und konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sie sich auf dieses Gespräch überhaupt einließ, anstatt endlich zu verschwinden und die Spinnerin mit ihren merkwürdigen Ansichten alleine zu lassen.  
„Lach ruhig über mich, mach dich lustig, wie all die anderen. Das macht mir nichts aus, ich bin es gewöhnt." Es war Saphira ein Rätsel, wie Luna mit so ruhiger, völlig unbeeindruckter Stimme über die Hänseleien sprechen konnte, denen sie scheinbar Tag für Tag ausgesetzt war.  
„Also, ich..." Der Slytherin fehlten angesichts dessen schlicht und ergreifend die Worte und plötzlich Begriff Saphira, warum sie noch hier war, was sie so sehr fesselte, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als die Unterhaltung mit diesem komischen Mädchen fortzusetzen.  
Sie bewunderte Luna um ihr Selbstbewusstsein, einfach zu dem zu stehen, was sie war, woran sie glaubte; ihre Meinung zu sagen und sich nicht darum zu scheren, ob andere sie dafür verspotteten. Luna war das exakte Gegenteil von Saphira, die meist nur vorgab jemand zu sein, der sie nicht war; ihre Gedanken für sich behielt, damit niemand schlecht von ihr dachte, um sich der Gesellschaft in der sie lebte anzupassen.  
Beeindruckt musterte Saphira die Ravenclaw, die ihr auf seltsame Art und Weise sympathisch war, doch ehe sie etwas sagte, warf sie einen hastigen Blick über die Schulter, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie von niemandem entdeckt wurden, denn Gerede darüber, dass sie sich mit dieser schrägen _Loony_ abgab, war nun wirklich das Letzte, was sie noch gebrauchen konnte.  
„Ich bin Saphira Black", stellte sie sich schließlich vor, als sie sicher war, dass sie von niemandem beobachtet wurden, und streckte Luna eine Hand hin.

Trotz ihrer anfänglichen Abneigung und ihrer großen Zweifel daran, ob es richtig war, sich auf jemanden wie Luna Lovegood einzulassen, verbrachte Saphira den restlichen Abend mit ihr zusammen auf den Ländereien, bis es Zeit wurde, in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren. Im Laufe des Gesprächs zog Luna sie immer mehr in ihren Bann und Saphira erwischte sich ein ums andere Mal dabei, wie sie sich wünschte, auch nur annähernd so mutig zu sein und sich wenigstens ab und an zu trauen, ihr Herz ebenfalls so auf der Zunge zu tragen, wie Luna es tat.  
Natürlich wollte sie auf keinen Fall eine verhöhnte Außenseiterin werden, aber ein bisschen mehr Selbstbewusstsein und Durchsetzungsvermögen konnten ihr keinesfalls schaden.  
Mit Luna zusammen hatte sie doch noch erreicht, was sie sich für diesen Abend vorgenommen hatte: Endlich mal den Kopf freibekommen und über etwas Belangloses nachzudenken, anstatt in trübsinnigen Grübeleien zu versinken.

Außerdem erweckte Luna den Anschein, als könne man ihr blind vertrauen, jedes Geheimnis erzählen, ohne fürchten zu müssen, sie würde es ausplaudern, oder sich darüber lustig machen. Nun gut, wem sollte sie es auch verraten? Wenn Saphira sie richtig verstanden hatte, besaß Luna nicht eine einzige Freundin, obwohl sie manchmal von diesem Weasley-Mädchen sprach, als wäre _sie _eine erstrebenswerte Gesellschaft... Trotzdem bewahrte Saphira ihre gewohnte Vorsicht anderen Menschen gegenüber und vermied es gründlich, etwas Persönliches von sich preiszugeben. So sehr sie sich auch nach einer Freundin sehnte, der sie sich anvertrauen konnte, so gut wusste sie auch, dass sie sich bei niemandem sicher fühlen durfte, wenn man nicht verletzt werden wollte. Das hatte Draco ihr zur Genüge bewiesen.  
Davon abgesehen würde Luna sie wohl ebenso wenig verstehen wie Tracey und Blaise...

###

Es waren nur noch zwei Tage bis zu Saphiras Geburtstag und heute sollten endlich die Schüler der konkurrierenden Schulen in Trimagischen Turnier, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, eintreffen, was die ganze Schüler- und Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts in Aufregung versetzte.  
Nachdem beide Schulen bei ihrer Ankunft einen spektakulären Auftritt hingelegt hatten, begab man sich in die Große Halle, wo ein großes Begrüßungsfestmahl auf die Gäste wartete. Besonders einer der Durmstrangs erregte bei einigen Hogwartsschülern großes Aufsehen, denn es handelte sich um niemand Geringeres, als den weltberühmten Quidditch-Spieler Viktor Krum.  
Ein Junge, der seiner Schuluniform nach zu urteilen aus Beauxbatons stammte, schritt würdevoll an den Slytherins vorbei. Sein Blick fiel auf Saphira, er hielt inne und musterte das Mädchen einige Sekunden lang. Als Saphira dies bemerkte, wurde sie rot und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Der Junge zwinkerte ihr zu und folgte dann seinen Mitschülern an den Ravenclaw-Tisch.  
„Wow, was ein Sahneschnittchen", kicherte Tracey und klopfte Saphira aufmunternd auf den Rücken.  
„Wäre der nicht was für dich?", fragte sie, aber die Blonde zuckte nur möglichst beiläufig mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe anderes zu tun, als mich mit solchen Dingen zu befassen", erwiderte sie steif und ärgerte sich darüber, dass ihr Blick automatisch zu Draco hinüber wanderte. Der junge Malfoy hatte im Moment jedoch nur Augen für Viktor Krum, der sich, zur großen Freude der Quidditch-Fans an den Slytherin-Tisch gesetzt hatte, was die restliche Schülerschaft, allen voran Ron Weasley, dazu veranlasste, eifersüchtig aufzustöhnen und wütende Gesten in Richtung der feixenden Slytherins zu machen.  
„Meine Güte, es ist doch nur ein blöder Sport. Der Kerl ist kein Rockstar, oder sowas. Nur ein ganz normaler Schüler, wie alle anderen auch. Das werde ich nie verstehen... Der hat ein Gesicht, wie ein Schuhkarton und schaut drein, als würde gleich die Welt untergehen. Wäre er nicht berühmt, hatte er nicht die geringste Chance bei 99 Prozent der Mädchen, die jetzt auf ihn stehen", meinte Tracey genervt und Saphira nickte zustimmend. Quidditch war in etwa so spannend, wie Sprouts Pflanzen beim Wachsen zuzusehen... Nämlich gar nicht.

#################################

Eigentlich kommen die anderen Schüler erst am 30. Oktober an, aber ich habe es auf den 15. Oktober geändert, weil Saphira am 17. Geburtstag hat und... blabla, You'll find out soon.  
Und bevor sich jemand beschwert... JA, es gibt auch Jungen in Beauxbatons, obwohl es im Film anders/falsch[!] dargestellt wird. Der erste Schüler, der aus der Kutsche steigt ist sogar ein Junge (siehe Seite 256 in der gebundenen Erstausgabe).


	15. II Toujours Pur

**Toujours Pur**

„GUTEN MORGEN, GEBURTSTAGSKIND!", rief Tracey mit unangenehm schriller Stimme und riss die Vorhänge von Saphiras Himmelbett beiseite.  
„Ist ja gut, ich bin schon wach! Kein Grund, hier so rumzuschreien", zischte diese und Tracey stellte überrascht fest, dass die Blonde sich bereits vollständig angezogen über ein Buch beugte, das sie nun auf ihr Nachtschränkchen legen wollte.  
„Was liest du da?", fragte Tracey und griff nach der Lektüre, um den Titel einsehen zu können.  
„Oha, _Die Verwandlung_ von Franz Kafka. Schwere Kost am frühen Morgen, Süße."  
„Das verstehst du nicht", murmelte Saphira und nahm ihr das Buch wieder weg.  
„Es ist Muggelliteratur. Ich sollte demnach mehr davon verstehen, als du. Aber lassen wir den Unsinn. Es gibt Geschenke!" Mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen setzte Tracey sich neben ihre Freundin und hielt ihr ein Paket unter die Nase.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Saphira das kleine, in edles Papier eingewickelte Päckchen.  
„Es ist von Mum", stellte sie nüchtern fest und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über das wächserne Siegel.  
„Wie förmlich, sogar mit dem Familienwappen versehen", schnaubte sie verächtlich und nestelte dann mit mäßiger Begeisterung an der silbernen Schleife herum.  
„Was es wohl sein mag... Ein Katalog voller Erinnerungen daran, wie ich mich zu benehmen habe und was ich alles unterlassen soll? Oder ein Benimmbuch mit Tipps und Tricks für ein langweiliges Leben?", spottete sie leise und verdrehte genervt die Augen, da sich der Knoten des Geschenkbandes nicht öffnen ließ. Schließlich gab sie auf, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag und tippte damit ungeduldig auf die Verpackung, was dazu führte, dass sich das Papier fetzenweise auf ihrer Bettdecke verteilte.  
„He, sachte", sagte Tracey und legte ihrer Freundin beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
„Du hast heute Geburtstag, also zieh nicht so ein Gesicht und vergiss mal den Stress mit deiner Mutter. Lass dir von ihr doch nicht den Tag verderben", bat die Schwarzhaarige sie und griff nach dem schwarzen Samtkästchen, das nun zwischen den Überresten des Geschenkpapiers lag. Fragend blickte sie Saphira an, doch diese zuckte nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern und überließ es Tracey, die Schatulle zu öffnen.  
„Ach herrje, wie altmodisch", murmelte Tracey und zog eine silberne Kette daraus hervor, an der ein schwerer dunkelblauer Diamant hing, welcher von matt schimmernden Perlen umrahmt wurde.  
„Zeig her!" Plötzlich setzte Saphira sich kerzengerade auf und griff mit großen Augen nach dem Schmuckstück.  
„Das kommt mir bekannt vor, ich glaube..." Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gemälde ihrer Großmutter Walburga Black, das in der Eingangshalle der Malfoys hing und auf dem Walburga etwas ganz ähnliches um den Hals trug. Schnell drehte sie den Anhänger um und entdeckte auf dessen Rückseite den Schriftzug _Toujours pur_.  
„Nein... Das hat sie mir wirklich überlassen? Ich... Ich kann es kaum glauben...", stammelte die Blonde und betrachtete ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk eingehend.  
„Was ist denn so besonders daran? Du hast doch einen Haufen solcher Sachen." Verständnislos blickte Tracey zwischen der Kette, an der sie nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen konnte, und Saphira, die fassungslos, aber entzückt zu sein schien, hin und her.  
„Das ist nicht irgendein altmodischer Plunder... Das ist ein Erbstück meines Vaters", hauchte Saphira und bei diesen Worten huschte ein strahlendes Lächeln über ihr blasses Gesicht.  
„Dein Vater trug Ketten?", witzelte Tracey und biss sich dann beschämt auf die Zunge. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht über ihn lustig machen!", sagte sie schnell und hoffte, Saphira würde ihr nicht sauer sein. „Ich weiß, wie sehr du darunter leidest, ihn nie kennengelernt zu haben, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Süße. Verzeih mir."  
Doch Saphira zürnte ihr nicht im Geringsten, sondern lächelte in einem fort.  
„Schon gut, das weiß ich", sagte sie und strich mit dem Daumen über die einzelnen Perlen. „Er selbst wird sie eher nicht getragen haben, da gebe ich dir recht. Das hätte wohl lächerlich ausgesehen." Über die Vorstellung, ein Mann würde diesen reichlich verzierten Schmuck tragen, musste selbst Saphira ein wenig kichern.  
„Aber sie stammt von seiner Familie und normalerweise hält Mum diese Sachen absolut unter Verschluss, deswegen wundert es mich so, dass sie mir die Kette geschickt hat. Es ist der erste und einzige Gegenstand, den ich von meinem Vater habe. Ein besseres Geschenk hätte sie mir nicht machen können!" Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen, wurde sie sich gewahr, dass dies nicht stimmte. Es gäbe tatsächlich etwas, worüber sie sich noch mehr gefreut hätte, als über ein Erbstück der Familie Black. Ein paar liebevolle Zeilen, einen Brief, in dem Cecilia ihrer Tochter schrieb, dass sie Saphira gern hatte, liebte, wie man sein eigen Fleisch und Blut lieben sollte. Eine Geste der Zuneigung... Aber das, so wusste Saphira, würde sie niemals bekommen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Tracey und freute sich darüber, wie sehr sich Saphiras Stimmung aufgehellt hatte.  
„Siehst du, so gemein ist deine Mutter also gar nicht. Gib mir das protzige Teil, ich lege es dir um." Auffordernd streckte Tracey ihr eine Hand entgegen und Saphira überreichte ihr strahlend ihren neuen Lieblingsschmuck.  
„Meine Güte, das sieht so anachronistisch aus, wie die Tischdecke meiner Urgroßmutter", tat Tracey schmunzelnd ihre Meinung kund, als sie den Verschlusshatte zu klicken lassen.  
„_Mir_ gefällt es!", erwiderte Saphira trotzig.  
„Zu dir passt das auch irgendwie", frech grinsend band Tracey ihre langen, schwarzen Haare, die sie heute magisch geglättet hatte, zu einem Zopf zusammen.  
„Willst du mir damit etwas Bestimmtes sagen?", fragte Saphira mit gespielter Empörung.  
„Ach was!", kicherte Tracey und Saphira stimmte in ihr Gelächter ein.  
Während Tracey den Diamanten berührte und schelmisch grinsend sagte: „Nur dass das saphirblau zu deinem Namen passt. Nicht, dass ich dich und deine Ansichten für unmodern und total von gestern halte... Keinesfalls!", bemerkte Saphira, wie warm sich die Kette mit einem Mal anfühlte. Das hatte sie schon zuvor getan, als die Freundin sie ihr umgelegt hatte, doch das Erstaunliche daran war, dass dieser Effekt augenblicklich verklang, nachdem Tracey sie losgelassen hatte. Aber Saphira verschwendete keine weiteren Gedanken daran, überging auch Traceys Bemerkung und beschied sich damit, die übrigen Geschenke auszupacken.

Von Tracey bekam sie ein Fotoalbum geschenkt, in dem diese all ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse festgehalten und mit lustigen Randbemerkungen versehen hatte. Um den Spaßfaktor zu erhöhen, fanden sich neben den normalen Bildern der Freundinnen auch einige weniger schmeichelhafte Fotos der anderen Slytherins, wie zum Beispiel eine total verschlafene Pansy im rosa Bärchen-Schlafanzug, oder Draco, dessen Haarfarbe sich nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Ariadne Crouch alle paar Sekunden veränderte. Von blau, über grün bis hin zu knallpink... Es hatte damals fast zwei Tage gedauert, bis er einen geeigneten Gegenzauber gefunden hatte. Achtundvierzig grauenhafte Stunden für den Malfoy-Erben, in denen er dem Spott der anderen gnadenlos ausgeliefert war.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Draco bereits auf sie gewartet zu haben schien. Flankiert von Vince und Greg saß er auf einem der Sofas und sprang auf, als er die beiden Mädchen die Treppe hinunter gehen sah.  
„Na, endlich zwölf geworden?", fragte er feixend, als er direkt vor Saphira stand.  
„Sehr witzig, Draco. Selten so gelacht!", zischte Saphira mit finsterer Miene, ließ ihn stehen und steuerte auf den Wandteppich zu, durch den man in die Kerkergänge gelangte. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, er wolle ihr gratulieren, anstatt ihr wieder einen dämlichen, von seinem nicht vorhandenen Feingefühl zeugenden Spruch reinzuwürgen.  
Unbeirrt grinsend rief Draco ihr nach:  
„Warte doch mal, du jammernde Banshee!"  
Zähneknirschend blieb Saphira stehen und schluckte ein paar üble Schimpfwörter, die sie ihm am liebsten an den Kopf geknallt hätte, hinunter.  
„Dreh dich um", verlangte er und Saphira tat wie ihr geheißen, ohne zu wissen, weshalb sie auf diesen Idioten auch noch hörte.  
„Und jetzt kommst du näher... noch näher... noch näher..." Sein hämisches Grinsen war unerträglich.  
„Noch ein bisschen", forderte er, als die Blonde direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Genervt hob sie eine Augenbraue an und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn, denn sie war ihm mittlerweile schon so nah, dass einen weiteren Schritt zu tun bedeuten würde, direkt in ihn hinein zu laufen.  
„Na gut, dann halt nicht", lachte er. „Hand auf, Augen zu!"  
Saphiras Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Offenbar hatte er sogar ein Geschenk für sie. Das war in den vergangenen... Es war schon so lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass Saphira gar nicht mehr wusste, wie viele Jahre es her war.  
Zögernd hielt sie ihm die offene Hand hin, ließ die Augen jedoch offen, denn dazu misstraute sie ihm viel zu sehr. Was, wenn er ihr nur einen üblen Streich spielen wollte? Noch immer wartete sie auf seine Rache dafür, dass sie sein Kinderfoto herumgezeigt hatte.  
Ein paar Sekunden lang kramte Draco in der Tasche seines Umhanges, fand schließlich, wonach er suchte und ließ es in Saphiras Handinnenfläche gleiten. Neugierig betrachtete sie sein Geschenk. Es waren silberne, mit smaragdgrünen Edelsteinen besetzte Ohrringe, die jeweils den Buchstaben „_S"_ bildeten.  
Mit einem selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf dem spitzen Gesicht, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wie überzeugt er davon war, dass ihr sein Geschenk gefallen würde, beobachtete Draco ihre Reaktion.  
„Normalerweise verpackt man Dinge, die man verschenken will", tadelte Saphira ihn, da sie ihm nur ungerne zeigen wollte, wie sehr sie sich freute, aber ihr glückliches Lächeln sprach Bände.

„Stell dich nicht so an!" Zufrieden nickend gestand er:  
„Ich muss zugeben, Mum hat mir ein wenig geholfen. Wir haben uns letztes Wochenende in Hogsmeade getroffen und waren beim Juwelier, aber letztendlich habe _ich _entschieden, was ich dir kaufen wollte. Das ist übrigens eine Sonderanfertigung."  
„Du kannst aber auch gar nichts alleine, oder? Und ein unsäglicher Angeber bist du obendrein!", schmunzelte Saphira und stupste mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Nasenspitze.  
„Und was bekomme ich zum Dank für mein großartiges Geschenk?", fragte er mit verschwörerisch gesenkter Stimme.  
„Gar nichts!?", entrüstete sich Saphira. „So weit kommt es noch... Dass ich mich für sowas revanchieren muss!"  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss?", schlug Draco vor und Saphira klappte vor Entsetzen über so viel Dreistigkeit der Mund auf. Das hatte er nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?! Dieser Kerl war schlichtweg unfassbar selbstverliebt. Vermutlich existierte auf der ganzen Welt kein Zauberer seines Alters, dessen Ego noch größer war, als das Seine.

Nach einigen Sekunden ungläubigen Schweigens fand Saphira endlich ihre Sprache wieder.  
„Vergiss es, Draco! Alles, was du von mir bekommst, ist ein lascher Händedruck."  
„Nun komm schon. Sei nicht so frigide", neckte Draco sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre schmale Taille, wobei er ihr so nahe kam, dass sie eine Mischung aus Shampoo-Duft und seinem eigen Geruch, der sie an das Haus der Malfoys erinnerte, an Sommer ohne ihre Mutter und Geborgenheit, die Narzissa ihr gab, wahrnehmen konnte. Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an, spürte, wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann und ihre Finger schwitzig wurden. Merlin, warum machte er sie so nervös?  
„Nicht mal auf die Wange?" Mit gespielt trauriger Miene beugte er sich zu ihr herab, bis ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren, und deutete auf seine Wange. Mit den Augen rollend stieß Saphira einen übertrieben genervten Seufzer aus und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stelle, an der wenige Sekunden zuvor noch sein Finger gelegen hatte. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchzuckte ihren Körper, als sie sich vorstellte, ihre Lippen nur ein paar Zentimeter weiter nach rechts wandern zu lassen und ihn auf den Mund zu küssen... Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass ihre Hände sich fest an seine Schultern klammerten und dieser Kuss bereits viel zu lange dauerte, als dass Draco ihr noch abnähme, sie würde es nur tun, um ihn loszuwerden. Errötend ließ sie von ihm ab und zog scheu den Kopf ein.  
„Geht doch", flüsterte Draco und richtete sich wieder auf, ohne dabei seine Hände von ihrer Taille zu nehmen. Saphira sah auf, ihr Herz pochte wild in ihrer Brust und sie wünschte sich, es würde endlich aufhören, so verrückt zu spielen, als ihr Blick Dracos graue Augen traf. Einen Moment lang fühlte die junge Hexe sich wie gelähmt. Unfähig, irgendetwas zu tun, brannte nur der unbändige Wunsch in ihr, ihm noch näher zu kommen, ihn in die Arme zu schließen und...

Doch wie durch eine glückliche Fügung, strichen seine Finger im Moment Saphiras größter Versuchung über ihren Nacken und streiften die sich daran befindliche Kette.  
Erschrocken keuchte sie auf.  
„Autsch! Ist das heiß!", stieß sie hervor und griff nach dem Anhänger. Der zuvor noch so kalte Silberschmuck glühte förmlich auf ihrer Haut, aber genauso rasch, wie es begonnen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf. Draco, den sie von sich weggeschubst hatte, starrte sie verdattert an.  
„Wer, ich?"  
„Nein, nicht _du_!", zischte Saphira und rieb sich die Stelle auf ihrer Haut, an welcher der Diamant zuvor gewesen war. Nun lag er wieder unschuldig und eiskalt in ihrer Hand, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Vergiss es einfach, ich verstehe es selbst nicht", murmelte sie nachdenklich.  
„In Ordnung. Und, wie findest du mein Geschenk?", bohrte er nach, obwohl er glaubte, die Antwort schon zu kennen.  
„Ich muss zugeben, es ist wirklich sehr schön", sagte sie und konnte es nicht verhindern, schon wieder glückselig zu lächeln. Das wurde allmählich zum Dauerzustand... Wenn es so weiter ging, bekam sie bald Muskelkater im Gesicht.  
„Weißt du", begann Draco, beugte sich erneut so weit zu ihr hinunter, dass seine Nase ihr Ohr berührte und flüsterte dann: „Ich finde, das Grün passt nahezu perfekt zu deinen Augen." Er deutete auf Saphiras geschlossene Faust, in der sich die Ohrringe befanden. Überrascht sah sie ihn an.  
„Mal im Ernst, Draco... Auf den dummen Spruch bist du doch unmöglich von selbst gekommen, oder? Als ob du wüsstest, welche Farbe meine Augen haben." Betont lässig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und mied seinen Blick; inständig hoffend, nicht allzu durchschaubar zu sein, denn bei seinen Worten war ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht gestiegen und das Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend noch stärker geworden.  
„Ach nein?!", beleidigt funkelte Draco sie an. „Zufällig weiß ich das sehr wohl und es wäre zur Abwechslung mal ganz angenehm, wenn du dich einfach nur freuen könntest, anstatt mir andauernd Vorwürfe und Unterstellungen zu machen. Wieso schenke ich dir überhaupt etwas, wenn du eh nur rumzickst?!"  
„Ich freue mich doch. Wirklich", erwiderte die Blonde wahrheitsgemäß und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr schlecht.  
„Sehr gut. Herrscht dann wieder Frieden zwischen uns? Ich wollte dich nämlich fragen, ob du eventuell-" Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, denn Saphira fiel ihm mit entrüsteter Miene ins Wort:  
„Egal, was es ist, die Antwort lautet: Nein! Du tust echt gar nichts ohne Hintergedanken. Schöne Ohrringe, aber ich bin nicht käuflich!"  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte leise auf.  
„So war das auch gar nicht gemeint. Komm mal wieder runter, du weißt gar nicht, worum es geht!"

Neben ihnen kicherte Tracey ungehalten.  
„Oh Merlin, ihr solltet euch mal selbst sehen. Das ist besser, als jede Realitysoap im Fernsehen!"  
„Shhh!", machten die beiden Streitenden synchron und fixierten sich dann wieder gegenseitig. „Reality... _was _in welchem Seher? Hat das irgendwas mit Wahrsagen zu tun?", fragte Draco und Saphira zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Dieses Fach belegte keiner von ihnen, aber sie vermutete eher, dass es sich um Muggel-Worte handelte, mit denen Tracey des Öfteren um sich warf, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass niemand verstand, worüber sie eigentlich sprach.  
„Tja, also... Ich gehe dann jetzt", nuschelte Saphira verlegen und wandte sich von ihm ab.  
Zerknirscht sah Draco ihr nach, wie sie die immer noch gackernde Tracey aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schleifte. Das war mal wieder gründlich schief gelaufen. Warum bekamen sie es nicht hin, ganz normal miteinander umzugehen, ohne sich ständig gegenseitig zu verletzen? Die viel wichtigere Frage für den jungen Malfoy war jedoch: Wieso verletzte es ihn überhaupt? Weshalb kümmerte es ihn, was Saphira von ihm dachte? So recht beantworten konnte er sich das noch nicht.

Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle, das Saphira mal wieder kaum anrührte und wo sie sich nur sehen ließ, um nicht durch Abwesenheit aufzufallen, versuchte Saphira herauszufinden, was es mit der Temperaturveränderung der Kette auf sich hatte. Nacheinander ließ sie den Schmuck von verschiedenen Mitschülern berühren und stellte fest, dass er meist sofort relativ warm wurde. Bei einigen Leuten allerdings nicht ganz so sehr, wie bei anderen und bei manchen blieb sie sogar ziemlich kalt.  
„Ich schätze, ich weiß, was das ist", warf Blaise ein, der ihre angeregte Diskussion darüber schon von weitem mitverfolgen konnte und sich nun neben Saphira auf die Bank setzte, wobei er Tracey grob beiseite schob, wofür er von ihr einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam.  
„Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte deine Mutter dir einen Blutsstatusdetektor geschickt", sagte er und warf Tracey einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Das entlarvt dich wohl ganz eindeutig als faules Ei an diesem Tisch, Davis." Er schaute sie abfällig an.  
„Wir haben einen Ring mit derselben Funktion. Das ist bedeutend praktischer, denn damit brauchst du nur jemandem die Hand zu geben und weißt ungefähr, welchen Blutsstatus er hat. Heiß bedeutet reinblütig, lauwarm deutet darauf hin, dass in den vergangenen Generationen etwas nicht stimmt... Gar keine Veränderung heißt, dass mindestens ein Elternteil muggelstämmig, ein Squib, oder ein sogar ein Muggel ist und wenn du es mit einem Schlammblut zu tun hast, friert dir fast die Hand ab, wenn du den Ring trägst", erklärte er mit überheblicher Miene.  
„Gut zu wissen", meinte Saphira und sah plötzlich ein wenig ratlos aus. „Warum wird es dann nicht warm, beziehungsweise heiß, wenn _ich_ es anfasse?", empörte sie sich.  
„Soll das etwa heißen, dass bei mir irgendwas schief gelaufen ist, oder was? Stell dir vor, ich wäre als Baby im St. Mungo vertauscht worden..." In ihren großen, grünen Augen waren ängstlich geweitet.  
„Oh, nein, nein. Keine Sorge", lachte Blaise. „Das zeigt lediglich, dass du die rechtmäßige Besitzerin des Detektors bist. Zumindest ist das bei Mums Ring der Fall. Wie solltest du die Kette denn überhaupt nutzen, wenn sie für dich stets heiß ist? Das wäre relativ sinnbefreit."  
„Das ist wohl wahr", stimmte Saphira ihm sichtlich erleichtert zu und runzelte dann die Stirn.  
„Aber..." Sie stieß Tracey unter dem Tisch an, die sich mittlerweile auf die andere Seite gesetzt hatte, da sie nicht in Zabinis Nähe sein wollte.  
„Fass bitte nochmal die Kette an", bat Saphira sie und spürte, wie warm sich der Diamant nun wieder anfühlte. Nicht so heiß, wie bei Draco und auch nicht ganz so warm, wie bei einigen anderen, aber trotzdem viel intensiver, als zum Beispiel bei Millicent Bulstrode, die ebenfalls ein Halbblut war.  
„Wie erklärst du dir, den Temperaturanstieg bei Tracey? Deiner Logik zu Folge müsste die Kette kalt bleiben", wunderte Saphira sich und auch Tracey selbst blickte ahnungslos drein.  
„Nun, das ist merkwürdig. Ich halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass der Zauber nachlässt, da dieses Stück vermutlich koboldgearbeitet ist und somit nur aufnimmt, was es stärkt. Die Magie dürfte so tief im Inneren verborgen sein, dass sie nicht einfach verschwindet. Also unterliegt diese Kette entweder anderen Gesetzmäßigkeiten und ich habe mich geirrt, oder... Oder es gibt etwas über Davis Abstammung, das wir nicht wissen. Vielleicht ist ihr Vater nicht derjenige, der zu sein er vorgibt, oder ihre Mutter war nicht ehrlich, was das angeht. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung...", murmelte er. Tracey saß ihnen verwirrt gegenüber und schwieg. Was hätte sie auch großartig dazu beitragen können? Alles was sie wusste war, dass ihr Vater ein Muggel sein sollte, der sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, als er davon erfuhr, dass Genevieve Davis eine Hexe war. Sie hatte diesen Mann sogar einmal getroffen. Wieso sollte ihre Mutter die Unwahrheit darüber sagen? Jeder andere wäre besser, als dieser herzlose Idiot, der sich einen Dreck um sein Kind kümmerte. Gäbe es einen Zauberer, der als Erzeuger in Frage käme, hätte ihre Mutter es ihr gesagt, dessen war sich Tracey sicher.

#

Nach dem Frühstück machte sie sich mit Pansy und Tracey im Schlepptau auf den Weg zum Unterricht und erreichte schließlich die kurze Treppe, die in den Flur führten, in welchem sich das Zauberkunstklassenzimmer befand.  
Genervt verdrehte Daphne die Augen, als sie Saphira erblickte.  
„Macht Platz, macht Platz. Die Herrscherin des Universums höchstpersönlich kommt herbei stolziert", lästerte sie und tippte ihre Freundin Ariadne an, die nur gelangweilt gähnte. Daphne hasste Saphira aus tiefstem Herzen heraus und würde es ihr niemals verzeihen, dass sie ihr Tracey, die ehemals Daphnes beste Freundin gewesen war, im ersten Schuljahr ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken „ausgespannt" hatte.  
Saphira würdigte sie keines Blickes und tat so, als hätte sie ihre Bemerkung überhaupt nicht gehört.  
Draco, der einen weiteren Versuch wagen wollte, sich mit seiner Cousine zu versöhnen, griff Daphnes Kommentar auf, indem er Saphira mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung die Hand hinhielt und deutlich vernehmbar raunte:  
„Darf ich bitten, Milady?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. Trotzdem erlaubte sie es ihm, sie die Stufen hinunter zu führen. Als sie unten angekommen waren, drehte Draco sie einmal im Kreis und ließ sie geschickt in seine Arme sinken, wie er es in ihrem gemeinsamen Tanzstunden vor anderthalb Jahren gelernt hatte. Glücklicherweise begriff Saphira sofort und spielte mit, anstatt ihn vor der versammelten Klasse blöd anzumachen.  
„Na, Prinzessin. Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?" Unter seiner Berührung wurde ihr ganz warm und sie konzentrierte sich darauf, die beiden Speckfalten in Millicent Bulstrodes Nacken zu beobachten, die praktischerweise direkt hinter Draco stand, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Das war wahrhaftig so unattraktiv, dass Saphira es schnell schaffte, ihre Nervosität Draco gegenüber zu zügeln.  
„Nein, noch nicht. Aber mir fällt mit Sicherheit noch etwas Schönes ein, das _dich_ nicht miteinbezieht", antwortete sie und entwand sich seinem Griff.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich neulich keine Zeit für dich hatte, aber ich würde das wirklich gern nachholen, Saphira", bat Draco, doch die Blonde blieb standhaft und betrat den Klassenraum, dessen Tür mittlerweile offen war.

Seit Tagen gab es zum Mittag fast ausschließlich ausländische Speisen, was Saphira eine ideale Ausrede bot, noch weniger als sonst zu essen und nur skeptisch mit ihrer Gabel in den unbekannten Lebensmitteln herumzustochern.  
„Nun iss doch endlich etwas", drängte Tracey sie, hatte damit jedoch keinen Erfolg.  
„Es schmeckt mir nicht. Außerdem bin ich gegen so viele Sachen allergisch", murrte die Blonde zickig wie jedes Mal, wenn sie jemand zum Essen animieren wollte.  
„Dagegen gibt es Zaubertränke", entgegnete Tracey, woraufhin Saphira nur hochgradig interessiert das Muster der Serviette begutachtete und kurzfristig taub geworden zu sein schien.  
Erstaunt drehte sie sich um, als ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Isch `abe ge`ört, du `ast heute Geburtstag?" Es handelte sich um den gutaussehenden Franzosen, der ihr bei seiner Ankunft bereits aufgefallen war und der nun mit einem unglaublich süßen Akzent Englisch sprach. Saphira bestätigte dies und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
„Kann isch diesen Abend um eine Verabredung fragen?"  
„Sehr gerne", antwortete Saphira und spürte, wie ihr Grinsen breiter wurde. Es störte sie nicht im Geringsten, dass sein Englisch nicht gerade das Beste war. Im Gegenteil, das machte ihn nur noch sympathischer.  
„Sieben Uhr in der Eingangshalle?", schlug der Franzose vor und Saphira nickte voller Vorfreude. Der Kerl musste bereits volljährig sein, wenn er zur Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier angereist war und er sah furchtbar gut aus. Ein paar Mädchen in ihrer Nähe schauten neidisch und überrascht drein. Sich so einen begehrenswerten Typen zu krallen, hätten sie der verklemmten kleinen Zicke gar nicht zugetraut.  
Selbstzufrieden drehte Saphira sich wieder um und widmete sich ihren Möhren. Draco saß ihr mit offenen Mund gegenüber und starrte sie unverhohlen fassungslos an. Er war sprachlos. Eben hatte er sich noch mit dem Gedanken beruhigt, dass Saphira gar kein Interesse an Jungs hatte, doch nun war er eines Besseres belehrt worden.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund störte ihn die Vorstellung, sie würde mit jemand anderem als ihm ausgehen, ungemein. Er musste das verhindern! Auf keinen Fall sollte sie sich heute Abend mit diesem ausländischen Schleimer treffen.


	16. II Annäherungsversuche

**Annäherungsversuche**

Hochgradig erfreut aber auch ebenso nervös, begab Saphira sich schließlich zur verabredeten Uhrzeit in die Eingangshalle und wartete dort auf den süßen Franzosen. Kritisch beäugte sie ihre Spiegelung in einer der Fensterscheiben. Was ihre Kleiderwahl anging, war sie immer noch unsicher, doch nachdem eine ziemlich genervte Tracey, ihr das vierte Kleid, das sie anprobiert hatte, schließlich an den Körper gehext und sie aus dem Schlafsaal geworfen hatte, war sie leidlich zufrieden.  
Tatsächlich handelte es sich um ihre erste, richtige Verabredung mit einem Jungen und Saphira zweifelte allmählich an der Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidung. Wo sollte das hinführen? Er war ein Junge, oder fast schon ein Mann und sie ein Mädchen. Ihre Verabredung war nicht freundschaftlicher Natur, denn sie kannten sich nicht einmal ansatzweise und um ehrlich zu sein, wusste Saphira auch nicht seinen Namen. Überhaupt nichts wusste sie von ihm. Was, wenn er ein Schlammblut war?  
_Verdammt, warum habe ich nicht früher daran gedacht?_ Sie ärgerte sich darüber, nicht wenigstens so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen zu sein, die Kette, welche ihre Mutter ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, anzulegen.  
Seufzend verdrängte sie diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Sache positiv zu sehen. Der Junge sah ziemlich gut aus, einfach umwerfend und die neidischen Blicke der anderen Mädchen waren es allemal wert gewesen, sich auf ein Treffen mit ihm einzulassen.  
Andererseits verstimmte es sie sehr, dass er nun bereits fünf Minuten über der Zeit war und leicht genervt warf sie immer wieder ungeduldige Blicke auf die große Uhr, welche über dem Eingangsportal hing. Er kam sicher gleich. Vielleicht war er aufgehalten worden...  
Doch nach einer Viertelstunde vergeblichen Wartens, trat sie resigniert den Rückweg an, sich gereizt fragend, was das nun wieder sollte. Hatte von Anfang an geplant, sie auflaufen zu lassen, um sie zu ärgern? Was für einen Grund hätte er dafür gehabt? Er kannte Saphira schließlich nicht, wieso sollte er ihr eins auswischen?  
Am wahrscheinlichsten war es, dass ihm schlichtweg etwas dazwischen gekommen war, aber das spielte für Saphira keine Rolle. Mit einer Black sprang man nicht so um! Das ließ sie sich nicht bieten.

„Na, versetzt worden?" Hinter einer steinernen Säule trat Draco hervor und versperrte ihr den Weg, ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf dem spitzen Gesicht.  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Entsetzt sah Saphira ihren Cousin an. Wer sonst sollte auch dahinter stecken, wenn nicht Draco Malfoy? Dieser Idiot! Aus purer Freude daran, sie zu demütigen, hatte er ihr den Abend vermasselt.  
_Sehr erwachsen, wirklich... Ein echtes Zeichen von Reife. Nicht!_  
Warum tat er so etwas? Konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Schließlich mischte sie sich auch nicht in sein Liebesleben ein.  
„Ach, nichts Schlimmes", erwiderte er gelassen. „Keine Sorge, deinem französischen Schnösel geht es gut. Ich war lediglich der Meinung... Er passt nicht zu dir."  
„Ach ja? Denk lieber nicht so viel, das bekommt dir nicht gut, wie mir scheint!", motzte Saphira ihn an.  
„Sieh es doch mal so: Spätestens am Ende des Schuljahres ist er weg und ihr seht euch nie wieder. Außerdem ist der Froschfresser viel zu alt für dich und so selbstverständlich, wie er auf dich zugegangen ist, bin ich davon überzeugt, dass er schon einige Erfahrung mit Mädchen hat. Nach einer Woche hätte er dich wieder fallen gelassen und sich die Nächste gesucht. Dann wärst du enttäuscht gewesen und ich hätte dich trösten müssen. Demnach habe ich dir lediglich eine Gefallen getan, indem ich dir unnötigen Liebeskummer erspart habe." Stolz reckte er das Kinn, das hatte er wirklich schön paraphrasiert. Sein selbstherrliches Gebaren machte Saphira noch wütender, als sie es ohnehin schon war und aufgebracht blaffte sie ihn an:  
„Nur, weil _du_ so mit anderen Menschen umgehst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass jeder das tut! Halt dich gefälligst aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus und tu, was du am besten kannst: Potter auf die Nerven fallen und arglosen, naiven Weibern die Herzen brechen. Ich kann selbst entscheiden, was das Richtige für mich ist. Mein Leben geht dich einen Dreck an. Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, also spiel dich nicht auf, als wärst du ein überfürsorglicher großer Bruder, oder sowas!" Ehe er sie noch weiter in Rage bringen konnte, verschwand das erzürnte Mädchen hinunter in die Kerker.

Schulterzuckend sah Draco ihr nach, bis sie verschwunden war. Zwar hatten sie sich nun schon wieder gestritten, aber immerhin hatte er es geschafft, ihre Verabredung mit dieser ausländischen Flasche zu vereiteln. So ein Möchtegern-Schönling! Bildete sich ein, er wäre DAS ultimative Geschenk an die Frauenwelt...  
Dieser Trottel hatte ihm sofort abgenommen, dass Saphira es sich anders überlegt und ihn geschickt hätte, um das Treffen abzusagen. Wenn er wollte, konnte Draco durchaus sehr überzeugend sein...  
Warum genau es ihn so sehr störte, dass Saphira sich auf diesen Typen einlassen wollte, wusste er nicht, doch vermutlich hatte sie mit ihrer Aussage von vorhin recht und er hatte über all die Jahre hinweg, in denen sie gemeinsam aufgewachsen waren, wirklich einen brüderlichen Beschützerinstinkt für sie entwickelt. Das musste es sein.  
Tief in seinem Inneren regte sich jedoch eine Stimme, die ihm sagte, wie falsch er in diesem Punkt lag. Seine Gefühle für sie waren alles andere als geschwisterlich. Das kleine Mädchen schien sich wahrhaftig zu einer begehrenswerten Frau zu entwickeln. Da lag etwas in dem Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah... Etwas hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen verändert, in der Art, wie sie mit ihm sprach [wenn sie ihn nicht gerade anging, weil er mal wieder alles falsch gemacht hatte], das ihn gefangen nahm; seine Gedanken wieder und wieder um Saphira kreisen ließ.

Ein paar Tage später hatten einige Sechst- und Siebtklässler beschlossen, darauf anzustoßen, ihren Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen zu haben, was Saphira hochgradig sinnlos fand.  
_Lebensmüde Spinner! Und das alles nur wegen ein paar Galleonen und ein bisschen Ruhm? Ernsthaft?,_ dachte sie und rollte verständnislos mit den Augen.  
Leider hatte sich Dracos Prophezeiung bewahrheitet und Louis, so hieß der französische Austauschschüler, wie Saphira mittlerweile in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, war in der vergangenen Woche mit nicht weniger als vier unterschiedlichen Mädchen aus gewesen. Offensichtlich verdankte sie es Draco nun doch noch, keinen Ruf als leichtes Mädchen erhalten zu haben. Aber zugeben würde Saphira dies nicht. Es war reines Glück, mehr nicht und das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht dazu, sich in ihr Leben einzumischen, dachte Saphira verbissen und warf einen Blick durch den überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum.

Immer mehr Leute gesellten sich zu den Feiernden und allmählich entwickelte sich das Szenario zu einer ausgewachsenen Party. Die blonde Viertklässlerin schlenderte widerwillig zu der Menge hinüber, da sie auf der Suche nach ihrer besten Freundin Tracey war, mit der sie ihre Geschichtshausaufgaben erledigen wollte. Umgeben von ein paar älteren Schülern fand Saphira sie und gesellte sich zu ihr, als ein dümmlich grinsender Junge, der offensichtlich bereits ein paar Gläser über den Durst getrunken hatte, ihr einen Feuerwhiskey anbot und dabei versuchte, ihr in den nicht vorhandenen Ausschnitt zu glotzen. Angeekelt von seiner Alkoholfahne, wandte Saphira sich von ihm ab und murmelte Tracey zu:  
„Um Himmels Willen, lass uns hier verschwinden!"  
„Ja, gleich", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige, die sich angeregt mit einem der Quidditch-Spieler unterhielt.  
„Ich gehe alleine...", murmelte Saphira genervt und begab sich schnellen Schrittes zu einem gerade freigewordenen Sessel, der sich etwas abseits der Menge befand.

Draco, der nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt stand, folgte ihr mit den Augen und sein Blick blieb an ihren schlanken, unter dem schwarzen Rock schneeweiß wirkenden Beinen hängen, die sie soeben schwungvoll über die Armlehne des Sessels gelegt hatte. Scheinbar schlecht gelaunt holte sie ein Schulbuch aus ihrer Tasche und blätterte darin herum, wobei sie geistesabwesend eine Haarlocke um den Finger wickelte. Ob sie sich bewusst war, wie gut sie dabei aussah?  
Als ihm jemand einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und damit seine Träumereien unterbrach, drehte er erschrocken seinen Kopf zur Seite, um zu erfahren, wer ihn bei seinen verstohlenen Beobachtungen störte.  
„Was machst du, Honey?", erklang neben ihm die Stimme einer Fünftklässlerin namens Rebecca, mit der er sich seit ein paar Tagen regelmäßig traf.  
„Gar nichts, oder siehst du mich irgendetwas tun?" Draco konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb er so gereizt auf sie reagierte, doch seine Augen ruhten schon wieder auf Saphira. Eigentlich war ein Vergleich der beiden unnötig, denn rein rational betrachtet war Rebecca die bessere Partie. Sie hatte volles, brünettes Haar und Draco fand dunkelhaarige Mädchen grundsätzlich einfach besser, das war schon immer so gewesen. Er hatte noch nie auf eine Blondine gestanden. Rebeccas Figur war weiblich, eventuell besaß sie ein paar Pfunde zu viel, aber dem Durchschnittsmann wäre das auf jeden Fall lieber, als Saphiras klapperdürrer, androgyner Körper und Rebecca hatte ein süßes, rundes Gesicht mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln. Saphiras kranker Porzellanpuppenlook hingegen wirkte eher gruselig, als hübsch und trotzdem... Trotzdem zog Saphira ihn magisch in ihren Bann, fesselte ihn und ließ ihn nahezu obsessiv oft an sie denken. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen lenkte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit ständig auf sich.

Da Draco sie ignorierte, folgte Rebecca seinem Blick und entdeckte nun ebenfalls das Objekt seiner Begierde.  
„Warum sitzt die Kleine denn dort so einsam? Sie ist doch deine Schwester, nicht wahr?"  
„Bitte?", entgeistert schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Nein! Ist sie nicht..." Mäßig interessiert fragte Rebecca: „Sondern?" Darüber musste der junge Magier zunächst selbst nachdenken.  
„Ähm", machte er und setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. „Meine Cousine zweiten Grades, oder so ähnlich. Ihr Vater war der Cousin meiner Mutter."  
„Er _war_?", erkundigte seine Freundin sich und Draco nickte leicht.  
„Ja, er _war_. Er ist seit über vierzehn Jahren tot." Plötzlich empfand er starkes Mitleid für Saphira. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht, so ganz ohne Vater aufzuwachsen und Cecilia war, soweit er es mitbekam, auch nicht gerade das, was man eine besonders liebevolle Mutter nennen konnte. Seltsam, dass er sie deswegen noch nie traurig erlebt hatte. Es fiel ihm ohnehin sehr schwer, ihre Gefühlslage einzuschätzen und richtig zu deuten. Meistens zeigte sie ihm gegenüber nur zwei verschiedene Stimmungen: Gleichgültigkeit oder Wut.  
Nicht selten hatte Draco in ihrer Nähe den Eindruck, sich mit einem Eisblock zu unterhalten. Andererseits ließen ihn ihre heftigen, zumeist negativen Gefühlsausbrücke, wie beispielsweise bei der Weltmeisterschaft, an ihrer sorgsam aufgebauten Fassade zweifeln. Doch konnte sie wirklich nur Zorn, Angst und Desinteresse empfinden?

Um seine Beachtung zurückzugewinnen, schlang Rebecca ihre Arme um seinen Hals und versuchte, ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Unwirsch befreite der Blonde sich aus ihrer Umarmung und lief zielstrebig an ihr vorbei direkt auf den Sessel zu, in welchen Saphira noch immer saß und nun teilnahmslos das Geschehen beobachtete. Ohne so recht zu wissen, was er tat, oder worüber er mit ihr sprechen sollte, setzte Draco sich auf die Armlehne, auf der ihr blonder Lockenschopf ruhte und fragte:  
„Na, wie geht's?" Etwas Intelligenteres fiel ihm auf Anhieb leider nicht ein und zu seinem Pech war Rebecca ihm auch noch mit beleidigter Miene gefolgt.  
„Draco, komm schon!", jammerte sie und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe heute ausnahmsweise nicht so viele Hausaufgaben, also lass uns die freie Zeit _gemeinsam_ nutzen. Bitte." Sie setzte ihren Dackelblick auf, den Draco anfangs echt niedlich gefunden hatte, aber langsam ging sie ihm damit auf die Nerven.  
„Nein, danke. Ich bin bedient", murrte er und wünschte sich, sie würde einfach weggehen, damit er mit Saphira alleine sein konnte...  
Belustigt schaute die Blonde abwechselnd von Draco zu dem ihr unbekannten Mädchen und wieder zurück.  
„Och Dracilein", sagte Saphira mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so deine Freundin versetzen. Du hast sie gehört, sie hat nicht jeden Tag so wenige Hausaufgaben, also nutzt ihre freie Zeit doch _gemeinsam_", äffte sie die Brünette nach und warf den beiden einen eisigen Blick zu. Was auch immer Draco dazu bewogen haben mochte, zu ihr zu kommen, wollte sie gar nicht wissen und dass er auch noch seine neuste Flamme mitschleppen musste, störte die junge Hexe gewaltig.

Auf das Gesicht des Jungen schlich sich ein gequälter Ausdruck, während er seinen Blick unschlüssig zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her wandern ließ. Eigentlich mochte er Rebecca ziemlich gerne, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er gerade den Eindruck, sich zwischen ihnen entscheiden zu müssen und unter diesen Umständen fiel ihm die Wahl erstaunlich leicht.  
Als Draco seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, teilte er den Mädchen diesen ohne Umschweife mit:  
„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Nicht _mehr_. Ich kann also machen, was ich will." Äußerlich ließ es ihn kalt, wie sehr er Rebecca vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Er setzte sogar noch einen drauf:  
„Es ist aus. Du bist für mich Geschichte, also zieh Leine!"  
„Bitte was?", entsetzt starrte Rebecca ihn an. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"  
„Nein, ist es nicht!", sagte der Blonde, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. Es tat ihm schon ein wenig leid, aber wie schwach würde es ihn aussehen lassen, wenn er dies offen zeigte. Mit verletzter Miene wich Rebecca ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück und sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an, doch da sein Ausdruck hart blieb, er kein weiteres Wort zu ihr sagte, drehte die Fünftklässlerin sich schließlich um und entfernte sich hastig von dem jungen Malfoy, um diesen Schock an einem einsamen Ort zu überwinden.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen über Saphiras blasse Züge, ehe sie wieder finster drein blickte und tadelnd zu Draco sagte:  
„Hättest du ihr das nicht schonender beibringen können? Und vor allem... Ohne Publikum? Das war nicht gerade die feine, englische Art." Zur Antwort zuckte er lediglich mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Lust, mit ihr über seine Exfreundin zu reden und erst recht wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Rebecca sich vermutlich heulend irgendwo verkroch, ihn verwünschte und verfluchte... Damit setzte er sich nicht gerne auseinander. Solange er selbst nicht verletzt wurde, war ihm alles andere herzlich egal.  
„Mal im Ernst, Draco. Du hast so viel Feingefühl, wie eine stumpfe Axt! Es ist und bleibt mir ein Rätsel, wie du immer wieder ein neues Mädchen rumkriegst. Schließlich ist es kein Geheimnis, wie du mit ihnen umspringst. Das finde ich einfach nur widerlich!" Dass sie sich trotz allem selbst zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, erwähnte Saphira lieber nicht. Sie hasste sich dafür und wünschte, dieses Ereignis würde sie endlich eines Besseren belehren und ihre Gefühle ein für alle Mal aus der Welt schaffen.  
Das hatte gesessen. Verärgert biss Draco die Zähne zusammen und war darum bemüht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn diese Worte aus ihrem Mund getroffen hatten. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, Rebecca in Saphiras Anwesenheit abzuservieren, aber nun war es geschehen und nicht mehr Rückgängig zu machen. Als es ihm gelungen war, den üblichen, arroganten Ausdruck wieder auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen, kam Saphira jedoch nicht umhin, ihn ein wenig anzuschmachten.  
„Und warum grinst du jetzt so?" Aus diesem Mädchen wurde er einfach nicht schlau. Erst giftete sie ihn an und Augenblicke später veränderte sich ihre Stimmung offensichtlich wieder zum Positiven und das ohne ersichtlichen Grund... Dieses Engelslächeln raubte ihm den Verstand.

Peinlich berührt erhob Saphira sich aus dem Sessel und versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln, wobei sie es vermied, ihn anzusehen. Um ihre Unsicherheit zu kaschieren, wuschelte sie ihm durch die silberblonden Haare und lachte leise.  
„Dir sollte mal jemand ein paar Manieren beibringen, Kleiner." Ohne Vorwarnung schlang er beide Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie so nahe an sich heran, dass sich ihre Körper berührten.  
„Wer ist hier klein?", raunte er und beugte sich zu ihr herab. „Wenn du interessiert bist, kannst du diesen Job gerne übernehmen. Zähme mich!" Ein Hochgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als er Saphira so nahe war, wie selten zuvor und es erfreute ihn, dass Saphira sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Schon wieder strich ihre Hand durch sein Haar und plötzlich bahnte sich ein Gedanke den Weg in sein Bewusstsein, flutete sein Gehirn, wie eine Leuchtreklame.  
_Du willst sie._  
Unsicher sah er ihr tief in die Augen und versank in diesem unendlichen Grün.  
_Was du für sie empfindest ist keine Geschwisterliebe, sondern etwas sehr viel Konkreteres, du Idiot_, wisperte eine kleine, gemeine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. _Es sei denn, du bist ein besonders abartiges Exemplar der Gattung Mann._

Saphiras Herz raste angesichts seiner Nähe und obwohl ihr wieder und wieder „Lass den Blödsinn!", durch den Kopf schoss, schaffte sie es nicht, sich zu rühren. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sich sein Gesicht langsam dem ihrigen näherte, während sein Blick zwischen ihren Augen und Lippen hin und her wanderte...


	17. II Hals über Kopf

**Hals über Kopf...**

Beinahe hätte Saphira all ihre guten Vorsätze vergessen, jegliche Vorsicht fallen gelassen und sich ihrer Sehnsucht nach Nähe hingegeben. Fast hätte sie vergessen, welchem Idioten sie gerade gegenüberstand und in was für einen Herzensbrecher sie sich tragischerweise _Hals über Kopf_ verliebt hatte.  
Doch plötzlich war das traurige Gesicht des Mädchens, welches Draco erst vor wenigen Minuten wie einen benutzten Gegenstand weggeworfen hatte, vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufgetaucht und hatte sie wachgerüttelt. So wollte Saphira sich von niemandem behandeln lassen. Schließlich war sie eine Black, ein Mädchen mit Anstand und kein billiges Flittchen.  
„Finger weg!", fauchte sie und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich wegzudrehen, ehe seine Lippen die ihren berühren konnten. Unwirsch schubste sie ihn von sich und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Menge.  
Grimmig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die ausgelassen feiernden Schüler und widerstand dem Drang, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Das durfte ganz einfach nicht wahr sein! Warum musste sie ausgerechnet dem Charme von Draco Malfoy erliegen? Dieser unglaublich unsensible, arrogante Mistkerl brachte sie um den Verstand und ließ sie beinahe schwach werden. Sie musste sich den Kerl wirklich aus dem Kopf schlagen! Draco brachte nichts als Ärger und würde sie nur unglücklich machen, dessen war Saphira sich absolut sicher, aber dennoch spürte sie, dass sie ihm allmählich immer mehr verfiel.

Nie zuvor hatte den jungen Malfoy eine Abfuhr so schwer getroffen wie die Saphiras. Es war schließlich nicht so, als wäre er der Frauenschwarm schlechthin, auch wenn er sich das nur allzu gerne einredete. Wenn er bei einem Mädchen abblitzte, versuchte er es eben bei einem anderen. Sonderlich hartnäckig war er nämlich nicht und verlor für gewöhnlich schnell das Interesse, aber dieses Mal war es anders.  
Seine Gefühle waren anders.  
Oh Merlin, er hatte Gefühle, die tiefgründiger waren und mehr in ihm auslösten als bloßes körperliches Verlangen und seichte Zuneigung? Unzufrieden starrte er ihr nach und verzog grimmig den Mund. Saphira hatte verdammt nochmal recht, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Das konnte einfach nicht funktionieren, sondern würde nur in Streit und Feindseligkeit ausarten, sobald er ihrer überdrüssig geworden war. Folglich sollte er den Umstand, dass sie ihn verschmähte, als glückliche Fügung ansehen, doch das tat er nicht. Viel zu groß war der Wunsch, ihre Fassade zu durchbrechen, sie zu reizen und ihr Emotionen zu entlocken, die sie so sorgfältig zu verbergen suchte. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen oder darauf anzulegen, beeindruckte Saphira ihn immer wieder aufs Neue und weckte sein Interesse. Erst ließ sie ihn nahe an sich heran, dann stieß sie ihn wieder von sich... Es war, als würde sie ein absurdes Spiel mit ihm treiben, das Draco an den Rande des Wahnsinns brachte, nahezu besessen machte.  
Vielleicht war er in der Lage, sie abzuhaken, wenn sie nur ein einziges Mal schwach werden würde, sich einmal nicht gegen ihn zur Wehr setzte und ihm gab, wonach es ihn gelüstete. Nur _ein_ Kuss. Damit der Bann gebrochen wurde und er sie wieder vergessen konnte...  
Sehnsüchtig biss der blonde Junge sich auf die Unterlippe und stellte sich vor, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, Saphira zu küssen. Schüchtern und zurückhaltend oder eher leidenschaftlich und intensiv? Er musste es unbedingt herausfinden, sonst fände er keine ruhige Minute mehr.

#

Qualvolle drei Tage lang hatte Saphira ihn nun schon ignoriert, ganz einfach kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt und ihn nicht eines einzigen Blickes gewürdigt. War sie tatsächlich so dermaßen böse auf ihn? Was hatte er denn schlimmes getan, das dieses Verhalten rechtfertigte? Im Prinzip... Gar nichts! Nun gut, da war die Sache mit dem französischen Schleimbeutel, den Draco vergrault hatte, aber das war absolut kein Grund, so zu tun, als wäre er Luft! Immerhin hatte er recht behalten... Der Kerl taugte nichts und traf sich beinahe täglich mit einem anderen Mädchen. Saphira sollte ihm dankbar sein. Doch stattdessen schien es fast so, als leugnete sie seine Existenz, sie reagierte nicht einmal, wenn er sie direkt ansprach. Es wäre ihm fast lieber gewesen, sich mit ihr zu streiten. Diese Funkstille war unerträglich und ließ sein Verlangen nach ihr nur noch ansteigen.

Heute bot sich jedoch endlich eine Möglichkeit, dem Objekt seiner Begierde wieder näher zu kommen, denn Davis, dieses dämliche Halbblut, hatte sich bei dem Versuch, fünf Treppenstufen auf einmal zu überspringen, das Bein gebrochen und musste erstmal in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Somit war der Platz in Verwandlung neben Saphira leer, wie Draco erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm.

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Genervt blickte Saphira auf, als Draco sich mit einem überheblichen Ausdruck auf dem spitzen Gesicht neben sie setzte und die junge Hexe unverschämt selbstsicher angrinste. Was bei Salazar wollte der denn schon wieder? Hatte sie ihm nicht klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich gefälligst jemand anderen zum Spielen suchen sollte? Aber nein, Draco fand natürlich seine Freude daran, sie zu triezen und ihr das Leben unnötig schwer zu machen. Was auch sonst?  
Leider fiel es Saphira nicht so leicht, ihn zu ignorieren, wie es nach außen hin den Anschein hatte. Besonders jetzt, da er ihr so nahe war, dass sein Arm den ihren immer wieder wie zufällig berührte und sie unentwegt anstarrte, anstatt dem Unterricht zu folgen.  
Als er sie schließlich anstupste und ihr aus dem Mundwinkel zuraunte: „Willst du mir nicht langsam mal verzeihen, du frostige Banshee?", war ihre Konzentration auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt und ihre Wut ins Unermessliche gestiegen.  
„Draco! Meine Geduld mit dir ist langsam am Ende. Habe ich mich irgendwie unklar ausgedrückt? LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!", herrschte sie den noch immer schmachtenden Jungen lautstark an und zog unbeabsichtigt die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler auf sich. Mit einem Mal herrschte vollkommene Stille im Klassenraum und alle Blicke richteten sich auf die beiden Blonden. Einige Mädchen begannen zu kichern und tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand miteinander, denn das sich zwischen Draco Malfoy und Saphira Black irgendetwas entwickelte, war mittlerweile fast jedem aufgefallen.  
Professor McGonagall hingegen fand diese Unterbrechung ihres Unterrichtes weniger amüsant und zog den beiden Slytherins jeweils zehn Punkte ab.

Leise vor sich hin fluchend und noch immer ziemlich schlecht gelaunt, begab Saphira sich nach dieser wenig erfolgreichen Stunde zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie ihrem Frust Luft machte, indem sie zur allgemeinen Belustigung Hermione Granger nachahmte. Auf- und abhüpfend reckte sie ihre Hand empor und imitierte damit Grangers nervige Art, sich allzu oft schon zu Wort melden zu wollen, ehe die Lehrer ihre Frage überhaupt ausformuliert hatten.  
„Oh ich weiß es! Ich weiß es!", keifte Saphira mit ätzend hoher Stimme, woraufhin Pansy sich lachend an ihrem Kürbissaft verschluckte. Blaise, der gerade erst dazu gestoßen war, runzelte die Stirn und musterte sie fragend.  
„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", wollte er verwirrt wissen und ließ sich ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel nieder. Mit zuckersüß verstellter Stimme antwortete die Blonde ihm:  
„Guten Tag, ich bin Hermione Jean Granger. Ich kann _alles_. Ich weiß _alles_. Ich bin die Tollste, Schönste und Beste überhaupt!"  
„Okay... Kannst du mir mal verraten, seit wann dieser wandelnde Bergtroll _schön_ ist?", lachte Blaise und fragte kopfschüttelnd:  
„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Die Miene der Blonden verfinsterte sich wieder und mit zusammengepressten Zähnen zischte sie:  
„Draco Malfoy!"

Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte öffnete sich der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum erneut und gab den Weg für niemand geringeres als Mr. Malfoy Junior persönlich frei. Gefolgt von Vincent und Gregory, die zwei große Kartons trugen, ging er zielstrebig auf Saphira zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen.  
„Ich hab was für dich!" Mit einer Hand griff er in einen der Kartons und warf ihr einen schwarzen Anstecker in den Schoß, auf dem in leuchtend roter Schrift die Worte prangten:  
_Ich bin für __**CEDRIC DIGGORY**__ – den __**WAHREN**__ Hogwarts Champion!_  
Angewidert betrachtete Saphira den Schriftzug.  
„Was soll ich damit? Ich hasse diesen Wichtigtuer!"  
„Wen oder was hasst du eigentlich nicht?", erwiderte Draco schmunzelnd.  
„Meinst du speziell jetzt gerade in diesem Augenblick oder ganz allgemein?"  
Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. Saphira war manchmal zu süß... Seufzend betrachtete er sie und spürte deutlicher denn je, dass er sie mehr als nur gern hatte. Moment, das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht, oder? Wie bescheuert... Das war nur eine Phase, das ging wieder vorbei, redete er sich ein und wünschte sich, damit richtig zu liegen und sich nicht nur selbst etwas vorzumachen. Die Situation zwischen ihnen war viel zu verzwickt, als dass er sich ernsthafte Hoffnungen machen sollte. Bräche er ihr das Herz, würde sie ihn für immer hassen und das musste unweigerlich geschehen, sollte sie sich wider Erwarten auf ihn einlassen.  
Goyle, der seine Kiste lautstark zu Boden fallen ließ, holte ihn zurück in die Realität.  
„Was gibt es bitteschön zu Lachen?", fragte er unwirsch an Saphira und Blaise gewandt, da sie sich köstlich über etwas amüsierten, das ihm entgangen war [doch Draco plagte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie sich über _ihn_ lustig machten].  
„Guck mal in den Spiegel, Malfoy! Du siehst aus wie Crabbe, wenn man ihm eine Frage stellt. Wie der letzte Vollidiot!", gluckste Blaise hämisch und legte lässig einen Arm um Saphira. Neben Draco ließ Crabbe angriffslustig die Fingerknöchel knacken, doch der Blonde hielt ihn zurück.  
„Lass nur", murmelte er und fixierte gespannt Saphira.  
_Pass auf, Zabini. Gleich wirst du sehen, was du davon hast!_, dachte er voller Genugtuung, als der Dunkelhäutige Saphira näher an sich heran zog.  
_Mach ihn fertig, Phia!_, forderte Draco sie stumm auf, da er sich sicher war, dass sie Zabini genauso wenig körperlichen Kontakt zustehen würde wie ihm selbst, aber in diesem Punkt hatte er sich leider geirrt. Entsetzt sah er mit an, wie Saphira ihren Kopf auf Zabinis Schulter legte und sich dabei nicht im Mindesten unwohl zu fühlen schien.  
Gelangweilt deutete sie auf den Anstecker und fragte erneut:  
„Und was soll ich damit?"

Dem jungen Zauberer fehlten kurzzeitig die Worte. Egal wie intensiv er auch darüber nachdachte, es erschloss sich ihm einfach nicht, weshalb sie seine Nähe scheute, Zabini hingegen ungehindert an sich herumfummeln ließ. Kam sie sich dabei nicht billig vor? So wie sie sich in Zabinis Gegenwart benahm, konnte man glatt meinen, sie wäre leichte Beute, schließlich waren die beiden kein Paar. Trotzdem durfte er sie umarmen, mit ihr herumalbern und ungestraft über Davis herziehen. Wenn Draco auch nur ein Wort gegen Saphiras beste Freundin sagte, wurde er sogleich von ihr zusammengestaucht, aber Zabini beleidigte Davis am laufenden Band und Saphira sagte kein Wort dazu. Das war nicht fair! Was prädestinierte Zabini dazu, sich alles rausnehmen zu können?

„Hallo, noch da?", fragte Saphira ungeduldig und Draco schreckte auf. Immerhin redete sie wieder mit ihm. Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang.  
„Was? Ehm, ja! Drück einfach mal darauf. Es wird dir gefallen."  
Saphira tat, wie ihr geheißen, woraufhin sich der Schriftzug veränderte. Nun leuchtete in neongrünen Buchstaben **POTTER STINKT** durch den Raum. Das entlockte selbst Saphira ein Schmunzeln. So etwas konnte nur von Draco kommen. Schon seit langem hegte sie die Vermutung, dass Draco total eifersüchtig auf das Narbengesicht war und hiermit bestätigte er ihren Verdacht. Im Grunde genommen hatte Draco das gar nicht nötig, denn was für ein Troll musste man sein, jemandem wie Potter, diesem Blender, den Vorzug zu geben, wenn man stattdessen einen so gutaussehenden Kerl wie Draco Malfoy – zugegeben, ihr Cousin war ein noch viel größerer Angeber als Potter – haben konnte?  
Ohje... Schon wieder malte sie sich in Gedanken Szenarien aus, die niemals Realität werden durften. Draco war und blieb ein widerlicher Mistkerl, mit dem sie zwar gerne wieder so eng befreundet wäre, wie sie es als Kinder gewesen waren, mehr jedoch nicht!

#

Langsam aber sicher verwandelte sich das stürmische Grau, welches den November geprägt hatte, in eine weiße Schneelandschaft, die sich wie Puderzucker über das Schloss und die Ländereien legte. Draco hatte keinen weiteren Annäherungsversuch bei Saphira gewagt, zu tief saß die Schmach über seine mehrfachen Niederlagen bei ihr und dieses unangenehm ungewohnte Gefühl wollte er weiß Merlin nicht noch einmal verspüren müssen. Doch an diesem Morgen hatte ihr Hauslehrer, Professor Snape, eine süße Überraschung für sie parat: Die Ankündigung des diesjährigen Weihnachtsballes. Während die meisten anderen noch angeregt darüber diskutierten, wer wohl die Hübscheste war und bei welchem Mädchen sie überhaupt eine Chance hatten, wusste Draco, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wen er dazu auffordern wollte, ihn zu begleiten.

###########

"Doch an diesem Morgen hatte ihr Hauslehrer, Professor Snape, eine süße Überraschung für sie parat" - Ja, ja. "Snape" und "süß" in EINEM Satz. Das muss man erst mal fertig bringen. Respekt.


	18. II Von Eifersucht und Notlösungen

**Von Eifersucht & Notlösungen**

Obwohl Draco sich dabei extrem blöd vorkam, hatte es ihm schon des Öfteren bei dem ein oder anderen Eroberungsfeldzug geholfen, heimlich Mädchengespräche zu belauschen. Aktuell gab es natürlich kaum ein anderes Thema, als den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball.  
Die größte Sorge der meisten jungen Damen war offenbar, dass kein Junge sie darum bat, seine Begleitung zu werden. Nachdenklich starrte Draco Löcher in die Luft und fragte sich, wie es wohl um Saphira stand. Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass es niemanden gab, der an ihr interessiert war. Zwar stellte sie keine echte Schönheit dar, konnte objektiv betrachtet nicht wirklich mit diesem Veela-Mädchen oder den Patil-Zwillingen mithalten, doch schlecht sah sie nicht aus. Außerdem verdankte diese Delacour ihre Schönheit lediglich ihrer widerwärtigen Abstammung. Wer ließ sich schon auf so etwas ein? Das war geradezu abartig! Beinahe schlimmer als diese Schlammblüterin Granger, die hingegen ziemlich hässlich war.

Nein, Saphira war nicht hübsch, nicht begehrenswert, absolut durchschnittlich und überhaupt nicht der Rede wert, versuchte Draco sich seit Tagen vergeblich weiszumachen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Immer wieder ertappte er sich selbst dabei, wie er seine Cousine während des Unterrichtes verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Ständig drängte die dumme Zicke sich in seine Tagträume und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.  
Eines Nachmittags saß er in der Bibliothek und arbeitete an seinem Zaubertrankaufsatz.  
„Sowohl die Blüte als auch die Wurzeln sind hochgradig giftig, können jedoch in geringen Mengen..." Träge schrieb der Slytherin den Satz ab, ohne auch nur ein Wort davon tatsächlich zu begreifen. Langsam schweiften seine Gedanken ab und er bemerkte kaum, dass die Tinte von seiner Feder auf das Pergament tropfte, einen hässlichen Fleck inmitten des Textes hinterließ, denn das Bild, das gerade in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm, war zu verlockend...  
In einem wunderschönen Ballkleid tanzte Saphira mit ihm, gestatte ihm, sie zu berühren, wehrte sich nicht, ließ es einfach geschehen. Ein wahrhaft glückliches Lächeln, das absolut nichts Künstliches an sich hatte, zierte ihr schmales Gesicht; dieses einzigartige Funkeln, das sie so selten zeigte, lag in ihren Augen. Sie verzauberte ihn, raubte ihm den Atem, benebelte sein Denken...  
Seufzend fiel dem jungen Magier die Feder aus der Hand und er schreckte aus seinen abstrusen Phantasien auf.  
„_Du hast sie nicht mehr alle_", dachte er verärgert und beseitigte die gröbsten Tintenflecken mittels seines Zauberstabes. „_Es ist nur Saphira. Nur Saphira, verdammt!"_  
Da es ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren, gestand Draco sich mit grimmiger Miene ein, dass es wenig Sinn machte, sich heute noch weiter mit Hausaufgaben zu quälen. Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag, ein Samstag, um genau zu sein. Das wiederum würde vermutlich bedeuten, dass er bis Sonntagabend auf der faulen Haut läge, bis ihm plötzlich siedend heiß einfiele, dass er die erste Stunde am Montag bei Professor Snape hatte und der Aufsatz noch immer nicht fertiggestellt war.  
„_Wie auch immer_", murmelte Draco, packte seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Egal wie er es auch drehte und wendete, kam der junge Malfoy zu demselben Ergebnis: er wünschte sich, dass Saphira mit ihm zu diesen dämlichen Ball ging. Das lag nicht unbedingt daran, dass er kein anderes Mädchen finden würde, im Gegenteil. Es fielen ihm spontan sogar zwei oder drei Schönheiten ein, die ihn interessierten, doch die Vorstellung, Saphira selbst könnte mit einem anderen Jungen ausgehen, machte ihn wahnsinnig und deswegen musste er das unbedingt verhindern.  
Zielstrebig beschleunigte er seine Schritte und nahm sich fest vor, dieses Date auf der Stelle klar zu machen, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob Saphira nicht bereits mit jemand anderem verabredet war. Nein, das konnte er sich nur schwerlich vorstellen, schließlich war es nicht so, als könnte sie sich vor Verehrern kaum retten. Pah, wer interessierte sich schon für Saphira Black, die unnahbare, verschlossene, griesgrämige Möchtegern-Prinzessin?  
„_DU, Draco Malfoy. Du tust es. Und dieser schleimige Typ aus Beauxbatons auch und vermutlich bist du nicht der Einzige, dem aufgefallen ist, dass die Kleine langsam aber sicher kein Kind mehr ist"_,flüsterte eine gemeine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die Draco jedoch zu ignorieren versuchte. Andererseits lag darin eventuell doch ein Funken Wahrheit... Egal, es würde schon gut gehen, er durfte bloß keine weitere Zeit verlieren. Schnelligkeit lautete die Divise. Wenn er nur der Erste war, der sie fragte, würde sie vielleicht zu überrumpelt sein, um sein Angebot abzulehnen.

Kaum hatte Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, entdeckte er seine Angebetete auch schon. Ganz alleine saß sie auf einem der begehrtesten Plätze direkt am Kamin und hatte ihre Nase in ein Buch gesteckt. Einige der jüngeren Kinder hingegen hatten sich auf den eher unbequemen Sitzkissen niedergelassen, obwohl neben Saphira theoretisch noch genügend Platz für mindestens drei weitere Schüler war. Offensichtlich trauten die Erstklässler sich nicht, die Blonde Hexe zu stören, von der eine abstoßend eisige Aura ausging. Schmunzelnd begutachtete Draco die Szenerie. Wenn sie wollte, konnte Saphira wirklich einschüchternd wirken... In diesem Punkt stand sie ihm um nichts nach.  
Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen setzte er sich neben sie, streckte den Arm aus und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern. Erschrocken blickte Saphira auf und runzelte verwundert die Stirn, als sie erkannte, wer mal wieder ihre Nähe suchte.  
„Oh, Draco. Ehrlich, muss das sein? Rück mir nicht so auf die Pelle, du weißt, ich mag das nicht!", zischte sie und rutschte ein Stückchen zur Seite.  
„Ist schließlich nicht so, als wäre das Mobiliar nicht groß genug", fügte sie hinzu und bemühte sich um einen abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck. Unter gar keinen Umständen durfte Draco merken, wie sehr sie seine unschuldigen, fast schon zufälligen Berührungen genoss, sich danach sehnte.  
„Du ziehst mich eben magisch an, kleine Hexe", erwiderte er frech und Saphira musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht anzulächeln.  
„Sehr komisch", sagte sie trocken und hob eine Augenbraue an. „Sag schon, was willst du? Hausaufgaben abschreiben? Dir nur die Langeweile vertreiben?"  
„Nun ja", begann er und platzte dann, ohne zuvor darüber nachzudenken, wie er es am besten formulieren sollte, mit seinem Anliegen heraus: „Wir beide gehen zusammen auf den Weihnachtsball." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.  
„Bitte was?" Fassungslos über diese unverblümte Aussage, die fast schon einem Befehl glich, starrte Saphira ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an.  
„Nein", sagte sie schließlich, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, und schob seinen Arm nun endgültig von sich fort.  
„Wieso nicht? Mit wem willst du sonst hingehen? Wer sollte dich schon darum bitten?", fragte Draco und sah sie eindringlich an.  
„Weil... Du- du bist... Du bist unmöglich!", fuhr Saphira ihn an und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Was soll das denn bedeuten? Glaubst du, ich würde niemanden finden? Meinst du, ich bin so hässlich, dass kein Junge mich begleiten würde? Warum fragst DU mich dann?"  
„Och, Phibs! So war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich wollte nur..." Fieberhaft überlegte Draco, wie er die Situation retten könnte, aber ihm fiel partout nichts Vernünftiges ein.  
„Wir haben das Tanzen zusammen lernen müssen, weißt du nicht mehr? Wir sind quasi dafür bestimmt, gemeinsam dorthin zu gehen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du meine Partnerin für dieses Abend sein würdest."  
„Ich will aber nicht mit dir auf den Ball gehen", log Saphira und sah ihn dabei nicht an. Sein plötzliches Geschleime änderte nichts an der Unverfrorenheit seiner vorherigen Aussage. Er war ein Arsch und brachte es andauernd fertig, ihr mit wenigen Sätzen wehzutun. Entschuldigungen machten es nicht rückgängig und wenn Saphira sie annahm, bot sie ihm lediglich eine weitere Möglichkeit, auf ihren Gefühlen herum zu trampeln.  
„Bitte", erklang es ganz leise zu ihrer Linken und die Blonde wandte verwundert den Kopf, um sicherzugehen, dass dort noch immer Draco Malfoy saß. Sein Gesicht schien vollkommen reglos zu sein, doch in seinen Augen lag etwas Seltsames, ein ungewohnter, fast schon flehentlicher Ausdruck, der Saphiras Wut abebben ließ. Er _bat_ nie um irgendetwas. Zwischen ihnen hatte eindeutig eine Veränderung stattgefunden, ihr Verhältnis durchlebte eine merkwürdige Wandlung und sie konnte noch nicht wirklich einschätzen, wohin das alles führen sollte.  
„Vergiss es, Draco", murmelte sie, klang jedoch nicht gerade überzeugend.

Das hatte er mal wieder toll hinbekommen! Missmutig suchte Draco nach einer Möglichkeit, seine miserable Lage zu verbessern.  
„Phia", hauchte er und griff nach ihrer Hand. Das unbändige Bedürfnis, ihr nahe zu sein, brachte ihn noch um den Verstand.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht kränken, ich-", begann er, wurde jedoch von Saphira unterbrochen, die sich aufgerichtet hatte, die Schultern straffte und ihren Entschluss endlich gefasst hatte: keinesfalls würde sie jetzt schwach werden, nur weil Draco ein bisschen rumsülzte. Er quatschte viel, wenn der Tag lang war, aber auf sein Geschwafel konnte man keinen müden Knut verwetten. Am Ende des Tages war es bedeutungslos, hatte keinerlei Stellenwert, denn der junge Mr. Malfoy scherte sich nur um eine einzige Person und die war er selbst.  
„Jetzt noch mal ganz langsam und zum Mitschreiben für geistig minderbemittelte Dracos: Such dir eine andere Begleitung für den Ball. Ich werde _nicht_ mit dir gehen, da kannst du dich auf den Kopf stellen. Eher gehe ich mit Potter!"

Missmutig erhob Draco sich und warf Saphira einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Schön, wenn du nicht willst, ist das dein Problem. Ich werde schon eine andere finden. Bei _dir_ wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher", sagte er kalt und wandte sich von ihr ab, ehe seine resignierte Miene, die so gar nicht zu seinem gelassenen Tonfall passte, ihn verriet und seine Enttäuschung der Allgemeinheit preisgab. Doch Saphira beachtete ihn schon gar nicht mehr.

Äußerst schlecht gelaunt wollte Draco sich gerade verziehen, um zu überlegen, wen er alternativ fragen sollte. Am besten ein Mädchen, das Saphira absolut nicht ausstehen konnte. Daphne Greengrass zum Beispiel, aber nein... das tat er seinem Ego nun wirklich nicht an. Selbst Crabbe mit Perücke wäre präsentabler als Greengrass. Außerdem war sie das erklärte Schoßhündchen von Ariadne Crouch, die zwar wenigstens nicht aussah wie ein Troll im Rock, allerdings würde er sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als diese Schreckschraube zu fragen, denn mit ihr war nicht gut Kirschen essen.  
Die kleine Schwester von Daphne war um einiges hübscher und Saphira konnte sie noch weniger leiden, außerdem hatte Draco Gerüchte gehört, wonach sie angeblich auf ihn stand. Astrid oder Astoria oder so ähnlich hieß sie... Aber bei Merlin, sie konnte höchstens zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt sein, sie war noch ein Kind und benahm sich auch so. Zum Glück blieb ihm noch genügend Zeit, um sich eine andere Partnerin zu suchen.

Leider sollte sich dieser Tag für Draco nicht mehr zum Besseren wenden, denn noch bevor er weit genug von Saphira entfernt war, um nicht mehr mitzubekommen, was um sie herum geschah, trat Blaise Zabini aus dem Schatten hervor. Er hatte das Schauspiel in aller Ruhe beobachtet und es erfreute ihn deutlich mitanzusehen, wie Malfoy unter Saphiras Zurückweisung zu leiden schien. Das geschah ihm ganz recht und Blaise ergötzte sich nur zu gerne am Kummer der Menschen, die ihm auf die Nerven fielen. Malfoy stand mittlerweile ziemlich weit oben auf dieser Liste.  
Die Schadenfreude stand dem Dunkelhäutigen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und er warf Draco einen gehässigen Blick zu, ehe er selbstsicher auf seine beste Freundin zuschritt und mit einem übertriebenen Kniefall so laut zu sprechen begann, dass es auch ja niemand im Umkreis von fünf Metern überhören konnte.  
„Da Malfoy dir offensichtlich nicht das Wasser reichen kann und du seine Einladung zum Weihnachtsball gerade abgelehnt hast... Was hältst du davon, mit mir zusammen dorthin zu gehen?"  
Durch sein dämliches Gehabe zog Zabini die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Mitschüler auf sich, was vermutlich auch seine Absicht gewesen war. Amüsiert wanderten ihre Blicke zu dem jungen Malfoy, der mit geballten Fäusten wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war und Zabini am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte.  
Wie hinterhältig war dieser Idiot eigentlich? Doch er würde schon noch sehen, was er davon hatte, denn Draco konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass...  
„Aber gerne, Blaise", säuselte Saphira, setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und versicherte sich, dass Draco auch nichts entgangen war. Der eisige Blick, den sie dem Blonden schenkte, traf ihn mitten in sein eigentlich gefestigtes Selbstbewusstsein.  
„Oh, na wenn das so ist, dann war Mutters Sorge umsonst, dass sich niemand um die kleine Miss Leichenblass erbarmen würde", ätzte Draco einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, wie er zeitgleich Saphira verletzen und sein Gesicht vor Zabini wahren konnte.  
„Nun denn, ich für meinen Teil habe meine Pflicht getan und sie um ein Date gebeten, doch dank dir, Blaise, kann ich mich nun nach einer richtigen Verabredung umsehen und muss mich nicht weiter mit ihr herumschlagen. Vergnüge du dich ruhig mit meiner kleinen Cousine, aber beschwere dich hinterher bitte nicht bei mir, wenn dir die unausstehliche Zicke auf die Nerven gefallen ist. Du hast mein vollstes Mitgefühl."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte der Blonde sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ die beiden Turteltauben zurück.

Wütend begab er sich trotz der noch frühen Stunde in den Schlafsaal und verbrachte den restlichen Abend damit, sich auszumalen, wie er es Zabini heimzahlen konnte, wobei die meisten seiner Pläne ein Szenario beinhalteten, bei dem seinem Nebenbuhler große, körperliche Schmerzen zugefügt wurden und dieser um Gnade winselnd am Boden lag.  
Kurz bevor er einschlief überkam Draco eine wage Ahnung, was dieses neuartige Gefühl zu bedeuten hatte: er war _eifersüchtig_. Zwar hatte er dies schon des Öfteren empfunden, doch auf einer vollkommen anderen Ebene, die hiermit nicht einmal ansatzweise zu vergleichen war. Neid und Missgunst kannte er nur zu gut, wenn andere Kinder ein Spielzeug besaßen, das er nicht hatte, oder einen Besen, den er im ersten Schuljahr nicht hatte mitbringen dürfen und besonders grämte ihn die übertriebene Nachsicht, mit der nahezu jeder Lehrer Potter bedachte. Dieser kleine Wichtigtuer konnte sich alles rausnehmen, wofür andere längst von der Schule geworfen worden wären.  
Doch die meisten Dinge konnte man mit Geld kaufen und davon besaßen die Malfoys mehr als genug, weshalb Draco bisher stets nur lange genug hatte quengeln müssen, bis sein Vater ihm besorgte, wonach der kleine Prinz verlangte. Und Potter... den konnte er kränken, ärgern, bis aufs Blut reizen, um seinen Frust abzubauen, aber bei Saphira funktionierte das nicht. So sehr er sie auch verletzte, beleidigte und vorführte, niemals verspürte Draco dabei die erwünschte Genugtuung. Es machte die Sache einfach nicht besser, denn damit trieb er sie nur noch weiter von sich fort und das war eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was er sich wünschte, wonach er sich so verzweifelt sehnte.  
Seine Gefühle schienen ihm immer mehr zu entgleiten und Draco hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. War es vielleicht schlicht und ergreifend falsch, sich Saphira zu nähern? Ja, in gewisser Weise schon, denn sie machte ihn angreifbar. Dadurch, dass er sich immer weiter in die Sache hineinsteigerte, schuf er die perfekte Grundlage, wie Saphira und nun auch noch Zabini ihm eins reinwürgen konnten.  
Was hatte Saphira überhaupt an sich, dass er sie plötzlich so toll fand? An dieser blöden Kuh war nichts Besonderes und außerdem waren sie verdammt nahe miteinander verwandt, sogar fast zusammen aufgewachsen. Wie abartig! Merlin, er sollte sie ein für alle Male vergessen.

###

„Ich hasse Kräuterkunde!" Total durchnässt und von oben bis unten mit Erde bespritzt betrat Saphira, gefolgt von Tracey, Pansy und Blaise, die große Halle.  
„Mal im Ernst, warum bringt man uns bei, Blumen umzutopfen? Wozu gibt es Hauselfen? Ich verstehe nicht, wieso wir dieses Fach nicht einfach nur theoretisch belegen können und die Drecksarbeit den Blagen aus weniger gut betuchten Familien überlassen", beschwerte die Blonde sich und Pansy nickte zustimmend.  
Als die Vier am Slytherintisch angelangt waren, bot sich ihnen ein weiterer Grund zum aufregen.  
„Einen Sitzplatz sucht man hier auch vergebens", murmelte Saphira und betrachtete mit finsterer Miene die Austauschschüler, die ihren Tisch belagerten. Sogar einige Franzosen hatten sich dazu gesellt.  
„Warum sitzen die Russen überhaupt an _unserem_ Tisch? Können die sich nicht einfach woanders hinsetzen? Bei den Gryffindors wäre noch was frei. Aber gut, ich verstehe schon, weshalb niemand zu diesem Pack von Blutsverrätern möchte." Die Laune der jungen Black war im Keller, was häufiger dazu führte, dass sie den Umstand verdrängte, selbst ein Halbblut zur besten Freundin zu haben, und dass ausgerechnet Draco den letzten Platz ergattert hatte, verbesserte die Sachlage nicht unbedingt.  
„Ich dachte, die kämen aus Polen", überlegte Pansy, die nicht minder genervt dreinblickte.  
„Vermutlich eher Bulgarien. Zumindest spielt dieser Krum dort in der Nationalmannschaft", erklärte Tracey gelangweilt.  
„Wow, zehn Punkte für den Stufenabschaum!", höhnte Draco und warf Davis einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Das Halbblut ist in der Lage, logisch zu denken. Trotzdem muss es nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass Durmstrang in Bulgarien liegt. Die Schule ist unortbar. Allerdings spricht die Bande zumeist slawische Sprachen, was wiederum bedeutet, dass Durmstrang irgendwo in Osteuropa liegen dürfte und die Schülerschaft aus den umliegenden Staaten rekrutiert."  
„Deine Lippen bewegen sich, doch ich höre nur ein monotones Rauschen, ähnlich dem einer Toilettenspülung", ätzte Tracey ihn an und verzog das Gesicht. Ihre gegenseitige Abneigung wuchs mit jedem Schuljahr um ein Vielfaches und auch Zabini war in Traceys Augen keinen Deut besser. Was Saphira an den beiden Deppen fand, blieb ihr ein Rätsel.  
„Wie auch immer. Irgendwas mit Wodka", murrte die Blonde und suchte die Bankreihen noch einmal mit den Augen ab. Vergebens.

Wenig hoffnungsvoll schenkte Draco seiner Cousine ein mildes Lächeln und klopfte sich auffordernd mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel.  
„Hier wäre noch ein Platz frei", schmunzelte er und war sich nahezu sicher, dafür nur eine verächtliche Bemerkung zu ernten, doch dem war nicht so. Zu seiner größten Verwunderung ließ Saphira, die ziemlich müde wirkte, sich tatsächlich erschöpft auf seinen Schoß sinken, schlang ihre dürren Arme um seinen Oberkörper und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Etwas überfordert mit der ungewohnten Nähe, die sie ihm plötzlich zugestand, umschloss er ihre Taille fest mit einem Arm und drückte sie an sich, aus Angst, sie könnte es sich anders überlegen und gleich wieder aufspringen. Kurz wunderte er sich, als er die spitzen Hüftknochen spürte, die unter ihrer Schuluniform gut verborgen waren. Das Bildnis ihres extrem zierlichen Körpers, das er in den Sommerferien hatte begutachten können, war schon fast aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden, da die weiten Umhänge, die sie in der Schule tragen mussten, dies gut kaschierten. Doch nun erinnerte er sich und umso mehr verblüffte es ihn, dass er sich so sehr zu Saphira hingezogen fühlte, denn für gewöhnlich stand er eher auf weibliche Rundungen.  
Seine freie Hand bewegte sich wie von selbst zu ihrem Haar, das sich fast vollständig aus dem adretten Dutt gelöst hatte, den sie meistens trug. Eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen um den Finger wickelnd, stupste er mit seiner Nase ihre Wange an und kam nicht umhin, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, sie nun einfach zu küssen.  
_Fürchterlich_, vermutete Draco, denn sie würde ihm nur eine Szene machen.

Saphira hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte leicht. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, Dracos Nähe zu spüren, in seinen Armen zu liegen und die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Fast so, als wäre es richtig, was sie hier tat; als wäre sie endlich dort angekommen, wo sie sein wollte, hätte einen Ort gefunden, an dem sie ihren Kummer vergessen konnte. Aber das war natürlich Schwachsinn, denn Draco würde ihrer nur allzu schnell überdrüssig werden, sollte sie sich tatsächlich auf ihn einlassen und was dann? Im Nachhinein hätte sie ein gebrochenes Herz und ihn würde das nicht im Mindesten interessieren.

Ruckartig schreckte Saphira aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als plötzlich jemand spöttisch rief: „Na was haben wir denn da? Das neue Traumpaar?" Vor ihnen hatte sich diese Rebecca aufgebaut, die Draco direkt vor Saphiras Augen abserviert hatte; mit verschränkten Armen blickte sie die beiden herablassend an. Zur Antwort schüttelte Saphira entrüstet den Kopf und war froh, dass man Legilimentik an dieser Schule nicht lehrte, denn was sie sich soeben noch heimlich vorgestellt hatte... das erfuhr besser niemand. Schon gar nicht Dracos Verflossene, die sich bestens denken konnte, wie eine mögliche Beziehung mit diesem unsensiblen Troll enden würde. Saphira machte sich nichts vor, mit ihr ginge Draco definitiv kein bisschen besser um als mit jedem x-beliebigen, anderen Mädchen.  
„Besser für dich, Kindchen. Mach dich nicht selbst unglücklich." Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen wandte Rebecca sich von ihnen ab und lief weiter. Wütend kniff Saphira die Lippen zusammen und ärgerte sich darüber, dieser blöden Kuh kein Kontra gegeben zu haben. Wie bescheuert musste das eigentlich aussehen? Da hockte sie auf dem Schoß Draco Malfoys, schmiegte sich an ihn, schaute vermutlich noch drein wie ein verliebter Dackel und brachte nicht ein einziges Wort hervor.

_Saphira Black, dein Niveau sinkt gen Null._  
_Du tätest besser daran, von hier zu verschwinden!_, meldete sich eine weise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch leider war sie derzeit nicht im vollen Besitz ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten, um einzusehen, dass sie besser auf ihr Unterbewusstsein hören sollte. Die Tatsache, dass sie nun Dracos warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte, trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
„Und warum willst du das nicht?", flüsterte Draco leise, wobei seine Lippen sacht ihr Ohrläppchen streiften. Erneut schloss Saphira für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, während ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut den Rücken hinab lief, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu ihrem Herzen, welches so laut schlug, dass sie meinte, er könnte es unmöglich überhören. Unsicher biss die Blonde sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn zaghaft an. Sein Gesicht war ihrem so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und Dracos Grinsen hatte ausnahmsweise nichts Unverschämtes an sich.  
„Weil ich dich momentan nicht sonderlich ausstehen kann." Die Worte drangen wie aus weiter Ferne an ihr Ohr und Saphira brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass sie selbst gerade gesprochen hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden. Draco verwirrte sie so dermaßen, dass sie kaum klar denken konnte, seine grauen Augen nahmen sie gefangen, sie klebte förmlich an ihnen und fühlte sich so wohl, wollte ewig hier verweilen, seine Nähe spüren. Das war nicht gut. Dieses fremde Gefühl bereitete der jungen Hexe großes Unbehagen und der Kontrollverlust über ihren eigenen Verstand ängstigte sie mehr noch, als die Möglichkeit von ihm verletzt zu werden. Es fühlte sich verflucht mies an, jemandem auf diese Weise ausgeliefert zu sein, nicht mehr zu wissen, was sie tat und sich emotional so sehr an einen Menschen zu binden, dass er sie beeinflussen konnte, Macht über ihr Denken und Handeln bekam. Das hatte Saphira nie gewollt.  
Langsam hob Draco erneut eine Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange, was Saphira erzittern ließ, ihr jedoch auch dazu verhalf, sich wieder zu sammeln, aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen. Endlich schaffte sie es, den Bann zu brechen, den Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden und sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Entschlossen erhob die Blonde sich und ignorierte die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, die heftig dagegen protestierten. Die Vernunft hatte gesiegt.

Perplex starrte Draco sie an und machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch Saphira kam ihm zuvor.  
„Ich sage es dir ein allerletztes Mal, Draco Malfoy-" Es kam ihr so sonderbar schön vor, diesen Namen auszusprechen, der ihr in ihrem Leben schon tausende Male unbedarft über die Lippen gekommen war, und nie hätte sie sich erträumen lassen, dass dieser Junge ihr einmal mehr bedeuten könnte als ein brüderlicher Freund. Einen Moment lang hielt sie inne und musterte Draco. Nein, was sie für ihn empfand schadete ihr nur. Es brachte ihre sorgsam aufgebaute, emotionale Distanz anderen Menschen gegenüber ins Wangen, oder besser gesagt hatte Draco die schützende Mauer schon beinahe zum Einsturz gebracht. Diese Fähigkeit fürchtete Saphira an ihn, er machte sie schwach, angreifbar, verletzlich und eine Beziehung zu ihm hätte ohnehin keine Zukunft. Weshalb sollte sie also ein Risiko eingehen, ihn noch mehr in ihr Herz schließen?  
„Was willst du mir sagen?", erkundigte der junge Malfoy sich, da die Blonde ihn nur mit abwesender Miene ansah und scheinbar vergessen hatte, dass sie ihm irgendetwas mitteilen wollte. Peinlich berührt kniff Saphira die Augen zusammen und fauchte ihn zornig an, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von mir. Ich will das nicht! Such dir ein anderes _Flittchen_," sie spuckte ihm das Wort förmlich vor die Füße, „das du begrabschen kannst. Bei mir hast du nämlich keinerlei Chance." Ohne eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten, drehte Saphira sich weg und blickte sich suchend um. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Freunde nicht länger bei ihnen standen. Nur Pansy saß plötzlich direkt neben Draco am Tisch, da sich die Bankreihen allmählich lichteten und Tracey entdeckte sie bei den Ravenclaws, wo sie sich mit dieser komischen Lesbe, Sophie Roper, unterhielt. In letzter Zeit hingen die beiden ungewöhnlich häufig zusammen herum und Saphira war ein wenig eifersüchtig. Immerhin war Tracey _ihre_ beste Freundin und diese Roper... Ach was sollte es, sie hatte immer noch Blaise, der sie gerade mit der Hand zu sich herüber winkte, da neben ihm ein Platz frei wurde.

Mürrisch wandte Draco sich dem Mittagessen zu und schaufelte lustlos Nudeln auf seinen Teller. Warum konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal seine Klappe halten? Nein, er musste es sich immer wieder selbst vermasseln, da sein Mundwerk schneller war als sein Gehirn.  
„Habt ihr euch schon wieder gezankt?", fragte Pansy neben ihm und lächelte affektiert, während sie mit einer ihrer dunklen Haarsträhnen spielte. Ohne die Brünette auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, gab Draco einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und schaffte es nicht, seine Augen von Saphira zu lassen, die so demonstrativ in die andere Richtung blickte, dass Draco es schon fast als Provokation empfand. Gänzlich abgeneigt schien sie ihm zwar nicht zu sein, sonst würde sie nicht so nervös und unsicher auf seine Annäherungsversuche reagieren, aber irgendetwas hinderte sie daran, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, sie herumgekriegt zu haben, trat Saphira fluchtartig den Rückzug an, doch was war der Grund für ihre heftige Ablehnung? So schlimm konnte er nun wirklich nicht sein und soweit er wusste, hatte Saphira noch nie etwas mit einem Jungen gehabt. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich schlichtweg zu jung und wollte lieber noch damit warten, überlegte Draco, doch dann kam ihm der Franzose wieder in den Sinn. Mit dem hatte Saphira sich schließlich auch verabredet! Warum also nicht mit ihm? War sie eventuell wirklich in Zabini verliebt? Oder wollte sie nur die peinliche Situation vermeiden, die nach einer möglichen Trennung zwangsweise entstehen würde, wenn sie sich in den Ferien über den Weg liefen?  
Eines stand fest: wenn Saphira ihn auch nur halb so sehr wollte, wie er sich nach ihr verzehrte, dann litt sie genug.

„Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Saphira?", erkundigte Pansy sich neugierig. Auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde, war sie momentan enorm eifersüchtig auf ihre beste Freundin, der sie kurz vor den Sommerferien im vergangenen Schuljahr erst gestanden hatte, dass sie seit längerem heimlich für Draco Malfoy schwärmte. Ein ungläubiges, gerade zu despektierliches Lachen war alles, was Saphira für dieses Geständnis übrig gehabt hatte, als wäre es verwerflich, ausgerechnet diesen Kerl zu mögen. Doch plötzlich flirtete Saphira selbst mit ihm, was das Zeug hielt, nur um ihn dann wieder abzuweisen und so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
_Verstehe ein Mensch Saphira Black!_  
„Gar nichts", grummelte Draco verbissen und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Saphiras glockenhelles Lachen an seine Ohren drang. Schmachtend beobachtete er, wie sie ihren Haarknoten nun endgültig auflöste und die letzten Strähnen, die noch locker darin gehangen hatten, ihr nun in sanften Wellen über den Rücken fielen. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich durch die langen, blonden Locken und versuchte offenbar, sie einigermaßen in Form zu bringen. Stirnrunzelnd fragte Draco sich, seit wann Saphira eigentlich Locken hatte, denn soweit er sich erinnerte, waren ihre Haare früher glatt gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie diese mittels eines Zaubers beim Friseur verändern lassen, oder vielleicht konnte sie das sogar selbst tun. Natürlich war sie kein Metamorph-Magier, aber kleine Veränderung an seinem Äußeren vorzunehmen war mit ein bisschen Übung nicht allzu schwer. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass gewöhnliche Zauberer ihren Stab benötigten, einen geeigneten Spruch nachschlagen mussten und vermutlich auch einen Spiegel zur Hand haben sollten, wohingegen Metamorph-Magiern ihre pure Vorstellungskraft ausreichte.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel ihm gerade ein, dass Saphira ihm vor ein paar Jahren erzählt hatte, sie würde ihre Augenfarbe dauerhaft zu Blau ändern, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu hätte. Damals hatte er nur darüber gelacht, denn Dinge wie die Augenfarbe hatte er für sowas von nebensächlich gehalten, dass es ihm die Vorstellung, jemand würde sich ernsthafte Gedanken über etwas so dermaßen Irrelevantes machen, absolut bizarr vorgekommen war. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, war er jedoch ganz froh, dass Saphira nicht dazu in der Lage war, dieses Detail an ihrem Aussehen zu ändern, denn er mochte ihre grünen Augen, sie passten einfach zu ihr...

„Ach tatsächlich? Ich habe gehört, du wärst gerne mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball gegangen, aber sie hat Blaise bevorzugt", sagte Pansy wissend und riss Draco aus seinen Grübeleien.  
„Wie kommst du denn auf den Blödsinn? Erzählt SIE das etwa?", fragte er gereizt und funkelte Saphira böse an, die sich angeregt mit Blaise unterhielt und ihm immer noch keine Beachtung schenkte.  
„Nein, Saphira hat sich dazu nicht weiter geäußert, aber das spricht sich derzeit rum. Zumindest ist dies die offizielle Version der Geschichte. Mich hingegen würde deine Sicht der Dinge interessieren." Lächelnd beugte Pansy sich näher zu ihm herüber und Draco wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit endlich seiner Gesprächspartnerin zu.  
„Wenn es dich wirklich interessiert, ich habe Saphira nur einen Gefallen tun wollen. Sie ist meine Cousine und ich fühle mich ihr gegenüber ein bisschen verantwortlich. Ehe sie alleine hingehen muss, habe ich ihr also angeboten, sie könne mich begleiten", log Draco und Pansy glaubte ihm sofort, denn seine Behauptungen entsprachen exakt dem, was sie hatte hören wollen.  
„Es kommt mir sehr gelegen, dass Zabini sich erbarmt hat. Freiwillig wäre ich niemals mit Saphira ausgegangen. Nicht einmal, wenn wir beide die letzten Menschen auf Erden wären und sie wenigstens gut aussehen würde!" Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Zabini schon wieder einen Arm um das Objekt seiner Begierde gelegt hatte, was ihn wütend machte und die Lügen bedeutend einfacher über seine Lippen gleiten ließ.

Pansy strahlte und kicherte nervös, während sie fragte:  
„Weißt du denn schon, wen du stattdessen fragen wirst?"  
„Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht", erwiderte Draco gelassen und glaubte zu wissen, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Eigentlich war Pansy gar keine so schlechte Partie, immerhin stammte sie aus einer der ältesten Reinblutfamilien und entsprach auch voll seinem Typ. Vielleicht war ihr Aussehen eher durchschnittlich, da sie zwar eine süße Stupsnase besaß, jedoch insgesamt ein sehr flaches Gesicht hatte, das in Draco unweigerlich die Vorstellung weckte, sie könnte als Kind zu oft mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand gelaufen sein... Trotzdem war sie alles andere als hässlich und noch dazu mit Saphira befreundet, was die dumme Zicke vielleicht sogar noch mehr stören würde, als wenn er mit einem Mädchen ausging, das sie nicht leiden konnte.  
„Hast du denn schon ein Date?", erkundigte der Blonde sich und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, das Pansy leicht erröten ließ.  
„Nein, bisher hat mich noch niemand gefragt, der mir würdig genug erschien", sagte sie, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass sie eigentlich noch gar kein Junge angesprochen hatte, was leider der Wahrheit entsprach, aber das musste Draco nicht wissen.  
„Wäre _ich_ denn würdig genug?", fragte Draco und sah ihr tief in die rehbraunen Augen.  
„Ich denke schon", murmelte Pansy mit zittriger Stimme.  
„Was hältst du denn davon, meine Ballbegleitung zu sein?", schlug Draco selbstsicher vor und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres schulterlangen Haares hinters Ohr. Diese Geste trieb Pansy die Röte noch mehr ins Gesicht.  
„Ja, Draco! Gerne!", rief sie hocherfreut und warf sich ihm um den Hals, um ihm einen kleinen, unschuldigen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Hochgradig zufrieden stellte der junge Malfoy fest, dass Saphira dies nicht entgangen war und sie die beiden mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah.  
Das hatte sie nun davon. Inständig hoffte Draco, dass sie mindestens genauso eifersüchtig auf Pansy war wie er auf Blaise.

#########

Ja, der Witz mit den _Russen – Polen – Bulgaren – Ach egal, irgendwas mit Vodka!,_ stammt von Coldmirror, um genau zu sein aus _Harry Potter und der Plastikpokal_[Synchro]  
Ich liebe es, darum konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, den einzubauen.


	19. II Hinter der Fassade

**Hinter der Fassade**

Abends, halb 10 zehn im Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Na, wer von euch hat schon ein Date für den Weihnachtsball?", frohlockte Pansy und ließ sich grinsend auf ihrem Bett nieder. Daphne schwieg beharrlich, doch Millicent, die sich normalerweise sehr gut mit Pansy verstand, seufzte hochgradig genervt:  
„Wir wissen mittlerweile alle, dass du deinen Angebeteten endlich rumbekommen hast."  
„Nur kein Neid", lachte Pansy und sah die anderen Mädchen fragend an.  
„Ehrlich, Saphira... Wieso begleitest du eigentlich Blaise? Zwischen euch läuft doch nichts, oder irre ich mich etwa?", wollte sie an die Blonde gewandt wissen.  
„Was spricht dagegen, dass wir nur als _Freunde_ hingehen?", erwiderte diese, während sie so tat, als ordnete sie die Bücher in ihrer Nachttischkommode neu an. In Wahrheit suchte sie lediglich einen Grund, Pansy nicht ansehen zu müssen, da sie befürchtete, die Eifersucht könnte ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Zwar hatte sie gewusst, dass Draco sie bald aufgeben und sich einem anderen Mädchen zuwenden würde, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell passieren würde. Gerade noch waren sie sich verflucht nahe gekommen, hatten unbestreitbar miteinander geflirtet, und keine fünf Minuten später fiel ihm Pansy um den Hals und küsste ihn – wenn auch nur auf die Wange – da er plötzlich nahtlos dazu übergegangen war, an _ihr_ herumzubaggern. Eigentlich überraschte es Saphira nicht sonderlich, trotzdem tat es weh.  
„Vermutlich weil sie den letzten passabel aussenden und reinblütigen Kerl abbekommen wollte, der hier herumpilgert", murmelte Ariadne bissig und sah von ihrer Lektüre hoch. „Vielleicht ist es aber auch möglich, dass nicht jeder das Klischee erfüllt, sich nach einem Abend mit Tanz, Bowle und Musik hinter dem nächstbesten Busch deflorieren zu lassen. Alternativ wäre ebenfalls denkbar, dass Black es schlichtweg nicht nötig hat, permanent jedem mit ihrem Partner in den Ohren zu liegen, um im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, oder... Such dir eine der Varianten aus."

Währenddessen bei den Jungs.

„ZABINI! Sind das etwa _meine_ Boxershorts, die du da trägst?", keifte Draco, der momentan äußerst mies gelaunt und leicht reizbar war; außerdem nahm er es dem Dunkelhäutigen immer noch übel, dass Saphira ihn bevorzugte.  
„Ehm... Möglicherweise...", murmelte dieser und sah nachdenklich an sich herab.  
„Ausziehen!", befahl der Blonde in harschem Ton.  
„Augenblick, ich gehe kurz ins-", begann der athletische Kerl in fremder Unterwäsche Blaise, wurde jedoch von Draco unterbrochen.  
„SOFORT!"

…

Und um die sabbernden Fangirls, die darauf warten, dass die Autorin den nackten Blaise beschreibt, nicht weiter aus der Fassung zu bringen...  
Zurück zu den Mädchen.

„Was dagegen spricht?" Pansy überging Crouchs Aussage und schüttelte an Saphira gewandt fast schon mitleidig den Kopf. „Oh, komm schon, Phia. Du bist hübsch, reinblütig, reich, und so weiter. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, einen Jungen zu finden, bei dem das Interesse auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht."  
„Das Problem besteht darin, dass dieser ganz bestimmte Kerl leider bereits mit _dir_ verabredet ist, Parkinson", warf Daphne ein und grinste hinterhältig. „Black ist bis über beide Ohren in Malfoy verknallt, aber der hat sich nun ein anderes Spielzeug gesucht. Mach dir nichts draus, Kleines. Du hast mein vollstes Mitgefühl", spottete sie, woraufhin Saphira nur die Augen verdrehte.  
„Danke, das brauche ich nicht, _Liebes_", entgegnete Saphira ironisch, drehte sich um und schenkte der verhassten Mitschülerin einen herablassenden Blick. „Ehrlich, ich freue mich für dich, Pansy", log sie und lächelte zuckersüß in die Runde. Pansy nickte und erwiderte ihr Lächeln, bevor sie im Badezimmer verschwand, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, inwieweit sie der Freundin glauben konnte, was das Thema Draco anging.  
Es war Saphira hochgradig unangenehm, dass offensichtlich jeder darüber Bescheid zu wissen schien, was sich in den vergangenen Wochen zwischen ihr und Draco abgespielt hatte. Dabei war sie sich selbst nicht einmal im Klaren darüber, was genau sie überhaupt miteinander verband. Was sollte sich verändert haben? Es war alles wie immer, nur ihre Gefühle für ihn hatten sich in eine Richtung entwickelt, die nichts Gutes verhieß. Wie in Merlins Namen hatte sie sich nur in Draco Malfoy verlieben können?

„Für wen hast du dich eigentlich entschieden?", fragte sie an Tracey gewandt, um das Thema zu wechseln. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass mindestens zwei Slytherins und ein Ravenclaw bereits versucht hatten, Tracey einzuladen. Mit ihrer offenen und humorvollen Art punktete sie einfach bei den Jungs.  
„Mal sehen, ich schätze Miles Bletchley macht das Rennen, wobei... Ich hätte da noch jemand ganz anderen im Visier, jedoch müsste ich dieser Angelegenheit vermutlich selbst ein klein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen, denn es ist recht kompliziert", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige ungewohnt nachdenklich und streckte sich gähnend auf ihrem Bett aus, die Augen fest auf ihre beste Freundin gerichtet.  
„Was meinst du?" Verwirrt runzelte Saphira die Stirn.  
„Wenn du mir dein Geheimnis verrätst, erzähle ich dir meines", kicherte Tracey, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab und legte ihr Kinn in die Handinnenflächen.  
„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", sagte die junge Black, zog die Strickjacke aus, welche sie über ihrem langärmligen Nachthemd getragen hatte, und legte sich ebenfalls hin.  
„Oh, doch. Das weißt du genau", lachte Tracey, lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme. „Was läuft wirklich zwischen dir und dem widerlichen Schleimbeutel? Erzähl mir nicht, Greengrass würde mit ihrer Vermutung völlig falsch liegen, denn das glaube ich dir nur, wenn du eine wahnsinnig gute Ausrede für deine verräterisch roten Wangen und die verstohlenen Blicke hast, die du ihm dauernd zuwirfst. Außerdem turtelt ihr so offensichtlich miteinander herum, das kann man nicht falsch verstehen! Die halbe Schule schließt bereits Wetten auf euch ab. Nott hat zehn Galleonen darauf gesetzt, dass du Malfoy nie in dein Bett lässt", sagte sie und wackelte dabei mit den Augenbrauen, was ziemlich bescheuert aussah.  
„Fang du nicht auch noch damit an!", fauchte Saphira genervt und richtete sich auf. „Gar nichts läuft zwischen uns", flüsterte sie leise, damit die anderen Mädchen ihr Gespräch nicht belauschten, aber energisch, um Tracey zu verdeutlichen, dass sie darüber nicht reden wollte. Dazu gab es nichts zu sagen. Viel zu verwirrt war sie, um in der Lage zu sein, ihre eigenen Emotionen in Worte zu fassen. Außerdem wollte sie sich ihrer Gefühle selbst nicht allzu bewusst werden, um zu verhindern, sich noch weiter in die aussichtslose Phantasie hineinzusteigern, Draco näher zu kommen. Was hätte sie davon? Nichts. Das einzig Intelligente war, ihn zu meiden und den unheimlichen Wunsch, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, zu verdrängen; in der Hoffnung, ihre Schwärmerei würde sich von selbst erledigen. Leider war es nicht nur eine Schwärmerei, es war mehr als das...  
„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ihr alle darauf kommt. Wir sind nur gute Freunde; das waren wir schon immer. Nur weil bei euch die Hormone derzeit überkochen, bedeutet das nicht automatisch, dass es jedem so geht. Ich bin an niemandem sonderlich interessiert, deswegen begleite ich meinen besten Freund auf den Ball, wo wir gemeinsam einen schönen Abend verbringen werden, mehr jedoch nicht", erklärte Saphira mit grimmiger Miene, wünschte Tracey eine gute Nacht und beendete diese Diskussion, ehe sie richtig begonnen hatte.

Schnell schloss die Blonde die Vorhänge ihres Bettes, um zu verhindern, heute noch einmal mit diesem Thema belästigt zu werden. Was sie jedoch nicht unterbinden konnte, waren ihre Gedanken, die unablässig um diesen verdammten Kerl kreisten.  
Insgeheim bereute sie es, nicht doch zugesagt zu haben, als Draco sie gefragt hatte. Ja, er war ein Arsch, aber die Vorstellung, ihn noch einmal mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen zu sehen, tat weh; und dann musste es auch noch ausgerechnet Pansy sein. Nicht nur, dass sie seit ihrer Kindheit miteinander befreundet waren, nein, sie teilten auch noch einen Schlafsaal, was zwangsläufig bedeutete, dass sie sich ihre verzückten Berichte über ihre Treffen mit Draco nun täglich würde anhören müssen.  
Gut, sie hatte ihre Chance gehabt, Draco war ihre lange genug hinterhergelaufen und sie hatte sich weise dagegen entschieden, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Es war die richtige Wahl. Trotzdem wuchs ihre Sehnsucht ins Unermessliche an, nun da er sie aufgegeben und sich ein neues Opfer gesucht hatte, dem er das Herz brechen konnte. Erschrocken wischte Saphira sich eine Träne von der Wange und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Wegen diesem Kerl würde sie doch nicht etwa weinen! Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen, während sie darüber nachdachte, ob es einen Weg gab, sich möglichst schnell wieder zu 'entlieben'. Leider fiel ihr partout nichts ein, wodurch sie Draco aus ihrem Herzen vertreiben konnte. So oft sie sich auch die Situationen vor Augen führte, in denen sie erlebt hatte, wie mies er sein konnte und wie wenig er sich um die Gefühle anderer Menschen scherte, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie ihn mehr als nur gern mochte.  
Unglücklich und ratlos schlief sie schließlich ein und schaffte es zumindest in ihren Träumen, nicht an ihn zu denken.

Auch der nächste Morgen war der jungen Hexe alles andere als wohlgesonnen. Gerade hatte Saphira sich zum Frühstücken am Slytherin-Tisch niedergelassen, als sie auch schon die große, dunkelbraune Eule ihrer Mutter auf sich zufliegen sah. Es kam eher selten vor, dass Cecilia ihr schrieb, doch ihr wurde bereits bei dem Gedanken daran schlecht, was dieser Brief beinhalten könnte und sie sollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Beim Lesen weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen, um das Bedürfnis zu unterdrücken, sich jemandem mitzuteilen, über ihren Kummer zu sprechen. Mit zittrigen Fingern faltete sie das Pergament zusammen, erhob sich und verließ schnellen Schrittes die große Halle, ohne dabei auf Tracey zu achten, die ihr hinterherrief und fragte, was los sei.  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Draco sie die ganze Zeit über genauestens beobachtet hatte und ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er eigentlich vorhatte, verselbstständigten sich seine Beine und er folgte Saphira aus der großen Halle heraus. Dabei hielt er ein sicherheitshalber ein paar Meter Abstand, denn die Ablehnung seiner Person hatte sich nur allzu lebhaft in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Außerdem wirkte die Blonde ziemlich durch den Wind und er wollte sie nicht noch einmal in Rage bringen. Davon hatte er fürs Erste wirklich genug.

Ohne so recht zu wissen, wohin sie eigentlich ging, ließ Saphira den Trubel hinter sich, den die anderen Schüler beim Frühstück verursachten, und versuchte ihre wirren Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es wäre auch wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen, zur Abwechslung mal ein paar nette Zeilen von ihrer Mutter gesendet zu bekommen. Bezüglich des bevorstehendes Weihnachtsballes hatte Cecilia ihr mal wieder ein ganzes Regelwerk voller Vorschriften und Ermahnungen geschickt, die in vollendeter Perfektion deutlich machten, wie wenig sie von ihrer eigenen Tochter hielt und dass sie schon fast davon ausging, Saphira würde sich daneben benehmen.

_Unterlasse dies, unterlasse jenes. [...] Mach mir keine Schande, indem Du Dich aufführst wie ein ordinäres Schlammblut-Flittchen und Dich dem nächstbesten Blutsverräter an den Hals wirfst. Es genügt bereits, dass Du es nicht unterlassen kannst, Dich mit dieser missratenen Davis-Göre abzugeben. [...] Lasse Dich unter keinen Umständen auf einem Jungen ein, der unter Deinem Stand ist. Ich habe mit Narzissa gesprochen und auch sie hält es für eine gute Idee, dass Du Dracos Begleitung wirst. Ihr seid ohnehin noch viel zu jung, euch ernsthafte Gedanken über den Umgang mit dem anderen Geschlecht zu machen. [...] Achte auf Dein Benehmen. Du bist eine Black und somit stets verpflichtet, diesem Namen gerecht zu werden. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, noch mehr Schande über die Familie zu bringen, als es einige Deiner Verwandten bereits getan haben. [...] Ich kann mir bestens vorstellen, dass die Hormone in Eurem Jahrgang derzeit überkochen, doch erwarte ich von Dir Disziplin und Anstand. Unterstehe Dich, Deine gute Erziehung für einen einzigen Abend außer Acht zu lassen, denn jeder kleinste Fehltritt Deinerseits könnte den gesellschaftlichen Ruin für uns beide bedeuten. Vergiss das nicht. Des Weiteren verlange ich, dass Deine Noten sich auf dem nächsten Zeugnis deutlich verbessert haben. Noch ein A in Kräuterkunde dulde ich nicht._

Und so ging es schier endlos weiter.  
Mit keiner Silbe wünschte Cecilia ihr _viel Spass auf dem Ball_, oder versicherte ihr, dass sie bezaubernd aussehen würde, wie es jede normale Mutter getan hätte und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte Saphira nichts anderes erwartet. Dennoch schmerzte es, mal wieder so unmissverständlich gezeigt zu bekommen, dass sie in Cecilias Augen nichts weiter als eine reine Enttäuschung war. Einerseits war Saphira ein Mädchen und deswegen nicht in der Lage, den Namen _Black_ weiterzuvererben, was sie so gut wie wertlos machte. Wegen ihr bekam Cecilia nie die Chance, ihre gesellschaftliche Stellung noch einmal zu verbessern, indem sie jemand anderem einen reinblütigen Jungen gebar, denn welcher Mann, dessen Stand dem ihren entsprach, wollte schon eine Frau, die bereits ein Kind hatte? Zwar kam es Saphira nicht wirklich so vor, als wäre ihre Mutter dazu bereit, sich auf irgendjemanden einzulassen, doch der Vorwurf, den sie ihr deshalb machte, war eindeutig.  
Wahrscheinlich meinte sie es nur gut mit Saphira, fürchtete darum, dass sie ähnliche Fehler begehen könnte, sich zu früh auf einen Mann einließ und am Ende alleine blieb mit einem Kind und der daraus resultierenden, lebenslangen Verantwortung. Aber dieser Gedanke heiterte ihre Laune nicht im Mindesten auf. Ihr Vater war gestorben, während er für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet hatte... Es war ein tragischer Unfall und hätte jedem Todesser passieren können, auch Lucius beispielsweise. Diese Situation konnte man nicht einmal ansatzweise auf die heutige Zeit übertragen, denn der Unnennbare war fort und ironischerweise war es nicht einmal _Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_, vor dem ihre Mutter sie warnte. Das hätte zumindest noch Sinn ergeben. Nein, es ging nur um Äußerlichkeiten, ihren Ruf, die soziale Stellung, nicht negativ aufzufallen und das hübsche Vorzeigepüppchen zu mimen.

All diese bedrückenden Gedanken rasten in Windeseile durch ihren Kopf und als die Blonde sich umsah, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass sie kaum zehn Meter von der Großen Halle entfernt war. Einige Nachzügler und Spätaufsteher eilten an ihr vorbei, um noch schnell etwas zu Frühstücken, ehe sie in den Unterricht mussten und Saphira spürte erschrocken, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als sie erneut auf den gefalteten Brief hinab sah. Peinlich berührt blinzelte sie ein paar mal, doch es wurde nur schlimmer. Sie musste dringend alleine sein, um ihre Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und nicht negativ aufzufallen, wie es ihre Mutter bereits befürchtet und mit diesem Brief zu verhindern gesucht hatte. Wie widersinnig, dass Saphira nun ausgerechnet deswegen drohte, die Fassung zu verlieren und sich lächerlich zu machen.  
Was war denn nur los mit ihr? Für gewöhnlich schaffte sie es doch auch, ihre Gefühlsausbrüche so gering wie möglich zu halten, schließlich hatte sie ihre geheimen Bewältigungsmechanismen, ihre ganz eigenen Wege, sich selbst von ihrem Kummer abzulenken und vor der Außenwelt zu verschließen. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, seitdem Draco angefangen hatte, sich in ihr Leben einzumischen. Er brachte die junge Hexe durcheinander, weckte Empfindungen in ihr, die sie bislang nicht gekannt hatte und die ihr Angst machten, weil sie es nicht schaffte, sie zu kontrollieren, und es zunehmend schwerer wurde, ihre eiskalte, gleichgültige Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ein Erstklässler rempelte sie an und Saphira schreckte aus ihrer Trance hoch. Noch immer stand sie mitten in der Eingangshalle und bemerkte nicht, dass nur wenige Meter hinter ihr Draco stand und sie beobachtete. Rasch sah sie sich um und entdeckte zu ihrer Rechten einen Wandvorhang, hinter dem sie einen Geheimgang vermutete. Tatsächlich befand sich dort ein schmaler, von Fackeln beleuchteter Gang. Gegen die kühle Steinmauer gelehnt, ließ sich die Blonde zu Boden sinken, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen.  
_Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, du Heulsuse! Wer wird denn wegen so etwas gleich weinen? Was ist so schlimm daran? Du hast damit gerechnet, es ist nichts Besonderes_, ärgerte sie sich stumm und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.  
_Du bist doch kein Kleinkind mehr!_ Doch genau so fühlte sich die junge Hexe in diesem Moment, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sich nach einem einzigen, netten Wort ihrer Mutter sehnte, einer Umarmung oder irgendeiner anderen Geste, die ihr zeigte, dass sie nicht nur eine Versagerin war, sondern geliebt wurde. Saphira fühlte sich schrecklich einsam, wusste jedoch, dass diese Empfindung nicht das Geringste damit zu tun hatte, dass sie in diesem Korridor vollkommen alleine war. Selbst in der riesigen Menschenmenge, die sich in der großen Halle befand, würde es ihr nicht anders ergehen, sondern eher noch schlechter. Umgeben von so vielen Leuten wurde ihr jedes Mal deutlich, wie sehr sie in sich selbst gefangen war und dass es ihr unmöglich erschien, sich ihrer Umwelt jemals zu öffnen, obwohl ihre innere Unruhe sie dazu drängte. Dieses Bedürfnis wusste sie glücklicherweise gut zu unterdrücken, denn Selbstdisziplinierung gehörte zu ihren leichtesten Übungen. Bisher.

Auf der anderen Seite des Wandbehanges stand Draco und besah sich zögernd das grässliche Muster des uralten Teppichs. So recht erklären, warum er ihr gefolgt war, konnte er sich nicht. Ebenso wenig wusste er, was er nun tun sollte. War es wirklich klug, nachzusehen, ob sie sich in dem Geheimgang aufhielt, oder einfach weitergegangen war? Wozu sollte das führen? Vermutlich wollte Saphira ohnehin lieber alleine sein und würde nur gereizt auf die Störung reagieren.

Wie auch immer. Auf ihn war sie derzeit sowieso nicht gerade gut zu sprechen. Wieso verschwand er nicht einfach und frühstückte in Ruhe zu Ende?  
Unschlüssig blickte er auf seine Hände hinab und stellte überrascht fest, dass er einen Apfel darin hielt. Dabei mochte Draco gar keine Äpfel, erst recht keine grünen.  
_Saphira_ hingegen stand total auf das saure Obst...  
Auf _Draco_ hingegen schien sie ganz und gar nicht zu stehen.  
Mittlerweile war er sich absolut nicht mehr sicher, ob er ihre Reaktionen richtig gedeutet hatte, oder ob er völlig falsch lag und sie ihn tatsächlich schlichtweg unausstehlich fand.

Mit unzufriedener Miene entschied der junge Magier, dass es besser wäre, zurück in die Große Halle zu gehen. Als er sich abwandte, vernahm er hinter sich plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen.  
Langsam drehte er sich wieder um, musterte den Vorhang mit gerunzelter Stirn und war hin- und hergerissen, zwischen dem Drang, zu erfahren, ob er soeben wahrhaftig Saphira gehört hatte, und der Vorahnung, dass er es vielleicht gar nicht wissen wollte. Schließlich siegte seine Neugier und er schob den Teppich beiseite.

Tatsächlich bot sich ihm ein befremdlicher Anblick. Seine normalerweise beherrschte und unnahbare Cousine kauerte am Boden und weinte leise. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie nicht länger alleine war. Ungläubig starrte Draco sie an und trat unwillkürlich auf sie zu, setzte sich neben sie auf die kalten Steinfliesen und legte ganz automatisch einem Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern, ohne darüber nachzudenken oder eine Ahnung davon zu haben, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Erschrocken zuckte Saphira zusammen und wich ein Stück vor ihm zurück, als sie in das Gesicht des einzigen Menschen blickte, der sie emotional noch mehr durcheinander brachte. Peinlich berührt wandte sie sich von ihm ab und trocknete ihre Tränen hastig mit dem Saum ihres Ärmels, während sie tief durchatmete und verzweifelt versuchte, ein glaubwürdiges Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Es war ihr so unangenehm, von ihm so gesehen zu werden, dass die Blonde am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken wäre. Von allen Schülern, die hier in diesem Geheimgang zufällig über sie hätten stolpern können, musste ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sie finden. Nicht umsonst verbarg Saphira sich hinter ihrer arroganten, herablassenden und gefühlskalten Maske, hegte und pflegte ihren Ruf als unausstehliche Reinblutzicke... Was dahinter lag, das sie so sorgfältig zu verstecken suchte, ging keine Menschenseele etwas an; erst recht nicht Draco, diese hinterhältige Tratsch-Tante.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco und biss sich augenblicklich auf die Zunge.  
_Etwas Intelligenteres fällt dir auch nicht ein, du Idiot. Natürlich nicht. Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, oder bist du schon blind vor... vor..._, ärgerte er sich stumm, brachte diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht zu Ende, obgleich er eine vage Ahnung davon hatte, wie dieser Satz korrekterweise fortgeführt werden könnte.  
Endlich hatte Saphira sich wieder unter Kontrolle und nickte lächelnd.  
„Ja, alles bestens", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme und räusperte sich verlegen.  
Die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt und ungewohnt ernsthaft schüttelte der Junge neben ihr den Kopf und musterte sie eingehend. Tatsächlich wirkte ihre aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit beinahe echt, beziehungsweise unterschied sie sich nicht im Geringsten von Saphiras alltäglichem Auftreten. Doch sie konnte ihm jetzt nichts vormachen, er hatte sie weinen sehen und sie log, sie spielte ihm gerade zweifelsohne etwas vor und allmählich begann der junge Magier an seinem Bild von ihr zu zweifeln. Konnte sie wirklich eine so großartige Schauspielerin sein, dass sie ihn und ihr gesamtes Umfeld Tag für Tag täuschte, hinters Licht führte und ihnen eine heile Welt vorgaukelte, obwohl es in ihrem Inneren ganz anders aussah? Fühlte er sich deswegen so sehr von ihr angezogen? Weil sie interessant war und Draco ergründen wollte, was hinter ihrer Fassade lag? Aber wollte er das überhaupt wissen, sich damit belasten und das Risiko eingehen, dass Saphira ihm wichtiger wurde, als es ihm guttat?  
Die Antwort war simpel. _Ja, verdammt_. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht", entgegnete Draco, nachdem er ein paar Minuten nachdenklich geschwiegen und ihre Gesichtszüge begutachtet hatte. Eines musste man ihr lassen, ihre Rolle spielte sie unglaublich überzeugend, aber dieses Mal ließ er sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln und mit einer Lüge abspeisen. Die roten Flecken, welche ihre Wangen bedeckten, und die leicht geschwollenen Augen hatte er schon des Öfteren an ihr bemerkt, doch darauf angesprochen, behauptete seine Cousine stets, sie habe irgendeine Allergie und nur vergessen, ihren Trank dagegen zu nehmen. Nun hingegen konnte sie sich nicht länger rausreden.  
„Bitte?" Erstaunt hob Saphira, die bis dato ihre Schuhe angestarrt und vergeblich gehofft hatte, Draco würde einfach wieder gehen und sie in Frieden lassen, den Kopf.  
„Du lügst", kam es schlicht von ihm und er sah sie unbarmherzig an, versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen, aber sie wich ihm nervös aus, betrachtete ihre Hände und knibbelte an den rissigen Nägeln ihres rechten Zeige- und Mittelfingers herum.  
Unschlüssig öffnete sie den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch gleich wieder, da ihr nichts einfiel, was sie darauf erwidern konnte. Sonst gaben sich die Leute schließlich auch damit zufrieden, wenn sie ihnen sagte, es ginge ihr gut. Kaum jemand bohrte weiter nach, abgesehen von Tracey, die einfach ein herzensguter Mensch war und schnell begriff, wenn jemand bedrückt war. Helfen konnte sie Saphira trotzdem nicht.  
Draco hatte sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten rauszuhalten, ihn ging das ganze schlicht und ergreifend nichts an.  
„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte er leise. Fassungslos sah sie den Jungen an, den sie anscheinend doch nicht so gut kannte, wie sie geglaubt hatte. In seinen grauen Augen lag keine Spur von Spott oder Belustigung, was die Blonde so sehr aus dem Konzept brachte, dass sie keinen Ton herausbekam. Was war denn heute mit Draco los? Er war doch sonst nicht so... einfühlsam. Meinte er es wirklich ernst, oder war dies nur ein Trick, um ihr irgendetwas zu entlocken, womit er sie später bloßstellen konnte? Womöglich wollte er sich für ihre zahlreichen Abfuhren rächen.  
„Wenn du lieber alleine sein willst, dann brauchst du es nur sagen." Seine Worte klangen aufrichtig und fast schon nett, kein bisschen heuchlerisch.  
Schnell schüttelte Saphira den Kopf und griff haltsuchend nach seiner Hand, zog sich jedoch gleich wieder zurück, als ihr gewahr wurde, was sie gerade getan hatte. Er sollte nicht gehen, denn trotz ihres Misstrauens fühlte sich seine Gegenwart gut an, irgendwie richtig und Saphira wollte nicht mehr alleine sein.  
„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, eine Weile bei mir zu bleiben?", fragte sie mit kratziger Stimme und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die gerötete Nase.  
„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir zu sagen, was mit dir los ist? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen, von dem ich wissen sollte?", wollte Draco wissen.  
„Eigentlich nicht", antwortete sie und griff nach dem Brief ihrer Mutter, der zu ihrer Rechten lag und den der junge Zauberer bislang nicht registriert hatte. Kommentarlos überreichte sie Draco das Pergament. Inwieweit dies eine gute Idee war, wusste die junge Hexe nicht, doch sie ließ es drauf ankommen in der utopischen Hoffnung, er würde wenigstens versuchen, sie zu verstehen und sich nicht darüber lustig machen.

Während sein Blick über das Papier flog, runzelte er die Stirn und verzog leicht den Mund. Einiges davon kam ihm erschreckend bekannt vor, denn obwohl er sich offenkundig gut mit seinen Eltern verstand und stets bekam, wonach er verlangte, führte Lucius ihm immer wieder deutlich vor Augen, dass sein Sohn in vielen Punkten die reinste Enttäuschung für ihn darstellte. Auch er regte sich ständig darüber auf, welche Schande es war, dass Granger, dieses Schlammblut, ihn seit dem ersten Schuljahr in jeder Prüfung geschlagen hatte. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, für Lucius war es nie genug.  
Zwar rettete er Draco aus jeder brenzligen Situation und stand in der Öffentlichkeit hinter ihm, aber zu Hause war alles, was der junge Malfoy zu spüren bekam, die emotionale Kälte seines Vaters. Sein Vater traute ihm nichts zu, hielt ihn für verweichlicht und stritt furchtbar oft mit Narzissa darüber, gab ihr die Schuld dafür.  
Vergeblich sehnte Draco sich nach Anerkennung, wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass Lucius ihm ein einziges Mal auf die Schulter klopfte und sagte: „Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Sohn. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Eine Wunschvorstellung, die niemals Wirklichkeit werden würde.  
Leider konnte Draco in etwa nachempfinden, wie miserabel Saphira sich fühlte, doch eingestehen wollte er dies nicht. Wie armselig stünde er dann vor ihr da? Damit würde er die Meinung seines Vaters über ihn nur bestätigen. Stumm sah er sie an und legte seine Hand behutsam auf die ihre. Es war offensichtlich, dass Saphira kein besonders inniges Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter führte, aber Draco hatte nie begriffen, wie sehr sie dies mitnahm. Gewissermaßen saßen sie beide im selben Boot, konnten den Zwängen ihres Standes nicht entkommen, wollten es auch gar nicht und fühlten sich doch unwohl damit, eingeengt und bevormundet. Sie waren wie zwei Marionetten ohne freien Willen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Draco zumindest in gewissem Maße dagegen rebellierte, aufmüpfig war und seinen Eltern auf die Nerven fiel, während Saphira sich ihrem Schicksal widerstandslos hingab.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Draco, nachdem er zu Ende gelesen hatte.  
„Es ist nicht weiter schlimm. Mutter meint es schließlich nur gut mit mir." Saphira bemühte sich um einen lockeren Tonfall, trotzdem klang sie immer noch ein wenig heiser. Skeptisch hob er eine Augenbraue an. „Denkst du das wirklich, oder sagst du das nur?"  
„Ich weiß es. Meine Mutter ist eben besorgt um den Ruf der Familie, sie will nicht, dass-" Doch weiter kam Saphira nicht, denn der junge Malfoy unterbrach sie: „Ja, und so weiter und so fort. Ich kann es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr hören. Du wiederholst immer nur die Dinge, die andere gesagt haben, sprichst davon, was das Vernünftigste ist... Aber was denkst _du_?"  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Saphira und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, ich frage mich lediglich, ob du auch eine _eigene_ Meinung hast, oder ob dein Kopf so voll ist mit Vorschriften, Anstandsregeln und Traditionen, dass du im Grunde genommen nur eine leere Hülle bist, die deine Mutter nach Belieben füllt." Das war mit Abstand das Erwachsenste, was sie Draco je hatte von sich geben hören, und es überrumpelte Saphira ungemein, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben auf so unverblümte Art und Weise mit ihrem eigenen Auftreten konfrontiert zu werden. Er hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Unbeholfen zuckte sie mit den Schultern und betrachtete ihre eigenen Schuhe. Ihre Hand lag immer noch in seiner und obwohl das ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl war, zog Saphira sie weg und schlag die Arme um ihre angezogenen Knie, ehe sie fast unmerklich nickte und murmelte:  
„Das denkst du also über mich. Ich bin ein Mensch ohne eigene Persönlichkeit, der sich nur von außen lenken lässt. Nun, vermutlich liegst du damit gar nicht so verkehrt."  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, Phibs", widersprach Draco ihr. „Das bist du nicht, du versteckst dich dahinter, aber... Ich wüsste gerne, wer du wirklich bist."

Zaghaft hob Saphira den Kopf und wandte ihm langsam und ungläubig den Kopf zu. Sie hatte sich wohl verhört, oder durchlebte gerade einen ziemlich real wirkenden Traum, denn diese Worte konnten unmöglich aus dem Mund von Draco Malfoy stammen. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, sie sich in diesem Sturmgrau zu verlieren drohte. Es versetzte ihrem Herz einen schmerzhaften Stich, dem Jungen, nach dem sie sich am meisten sehnte, so nahe zu sein und gleichzeitig meilenweit von ihm entfernt. Es stand außer Frage, sich ihm mitzuteilen, lag absolut nicht im Bereich des Möglichen. Nein, sie musste sich von ihm fernhalten. Doch wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie ihn vergessen können, wenn er ihr immer wieder so nahe kam?  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Draco. Aber glaube mir, du willst es nicht wissen. Das willst du wirklich nicht", beteuerte sie mit trauriger Stimme und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er wollte sie besser kennenlernen, erfahren, was mit ihr los war, doch empfand er diesen Moment, in dem sie endlich ein ernstes Gespräch miteinander führten, als zu wertvoll, um ihn zu zerstören und er fürchtete, genau dies zu erreichen, sollte er weiternachhaken.  
„Immerhin scheint deine Mutter auf meiner Seite zu sein. Auch sie ist der Meinung, dass wir beide zusammen zu diesem bescheuerten Weihnachtsball gehen sollten", scherzte er, um ein weniger ernstes Thema anzuschlagen und tippte dabei auf den Brief, der vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag.  
„Wundervoll, vermutlich war sie noch diejenige, die deiner Mutter gesagt hat, sie solle dich dazu bringen, mich zu fragen", murrte Saphira mit düsterer Miene und Draco stellte zu spät fest, dass dies wohl der falsche Ansatz gewesen war, um seine Cousine wieder zum lächeln zu bringen.  
„Weißt du", begann er nach kurzem Zögern vorsichtig, wobei man deutlich merkte, wie sehr er sich mit diesen Worten abquälte. „Eigentlich hat Mum das mit keiner Silbe erwähnt. Sie hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich schon eine Begleitung habe, mir aber nicht vorgeschlagen, mit dir zu gehen. Das habe ich nur so gesagt, weil..." Zerknirscht musterte er seine Schuhe. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, dieses Geständnis zu machen, doch sein Wunsch, Saphiras Gunst zurückzuerlangen war größer als sein Stolz.  
„Weil du vor Blaise dein Gesicht nicht verlieren wolltest und es eine tolle Ausrede bot", beendete sie seinen Satz und der Blonde nickte schweigend.  
„Und was war dann der Grund dafür, dass du ausgerechnet mich als Begleitung wolltest? Ich dachte, ich wäre so abgrundtief hässlich. Wie hast du mich so schön genannt... _Miss Leichenblass_", sagte Saphira mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur wütend und gekränkt, weil du mich andauernd abweist", erklärte Draco leise. Die Worte kamen ihm nicht gerade leichtfertig über die Lippen; er war noch nie sonderlich gut im Entschuldigen gewesen.  
„Aber du bist alles andere als hässlich. Ich finde dich wunderschön, Phibs", fügte er hinzu und grinste nun wieder selbstsicher, was in Saphiras Augen unglaublich attraktiv aussah.

Verlegen lächelnd strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres langen Haares aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte nicht, wie der Ärmel ihres Schulumhanges ein Stück weit nach oben rutschte, ihren Unterarm entblößte.  
„Was ist denn da passiert?", wollte Draco wissen und deutete auf mehrere frische Wunden, die aussahen, als hätte sie sich an etwas sehr Scharfem geschnitten. Erschrocken bedeckte die junge Hexe ihr Handgelenk und vermied es gründlich, ihn anzusehen. Wieso hatte sie nicht besser aufgepasst? Oh Merlin, dieser Kerl brachte sie einfach so durcheinander, dass sie die alltäglichsten Dinge vergaß.  
„Gar nichts, ich bin nur hingefallen", log sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Merlin, war ihr das peinlich. Auf keinen Fall sollte Draco erfahren, woher diese Wunden in Wahrheit stammten. Er würde es ohnehin nicht verstehen.  
„Dafür sieht es allerdings sehr merkwürdig aus", stellte er stirnrunzelnd fest.  
„Soll doch nicht deine Sorge sein", erwiderte sie gereizt und wünschte sich, er würde das Thema endlich fallen lassen, denn eine Diskussion wollte sie darüber keinesfalls führen. Schulterzuckend zückte der Blonde seinen Zauberstab und streckte die freie Hand aus.  
„Zeig her, ich kann das heilen", sagte er auffordernd, was Saphira dazu brachte, ihre Arme fest um den eigenen Körper zu schlingen und entschlossen den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Nein, danke. Das ist nicht nötig."  
„Vertrau mir, Phibs. Ich kann das ganz gut. Beim Quidditch ziehe ich mir ständig irgendwelche kleineren Verletzungen zu, die ich zumeist selbst heile und das", er deutete auf ihren linken Arm, „wäre binnen Sekunden verschwunden."  
„Nein, Draco. Versteh doch: ich will das nicht."  
„Schon gut, kein Grund gleich so zickig zu werden."  
„Tut mir leid, aber es ist nichts. Mach dir darüber bloß keine Gedanken. Ich bin eben tollpatschig."  
„_Du_ und tollpatschig?" Ungläubig betrachtete Draco sie und war sich sicher, dass sie ihm nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Dahinter steckte irgendetwas anderes, das sie nicht preisgeben wollte.

Trotzdem beließ er es dabei, da Saphira sich plötzlich enger an ihn schmiegte, seine Hand ergriff und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Überwältigt von der plötzlichen Nähe, die sie ihm nicht nur zugestand, sondern selbst gesucht hatte, starrte er sie an und beobachtete seine eigene Hand dabei, wie sie behutsam über die Wange der Blonden strich, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, den Befehl dazu gegeben zu haben. Seine Finger verselbstständigten sich und ehe er sich versah, strichen sie sanft über ihre Lippen. Sie fühlten sich rau an und zeugten an mehreren Stellen davon, dass Saphira ständig darauf herumkaute. Nicht sonderlich anziehend, aber Dracos klarer Verstand hatte sich bereits verabschiedet. Ungewohnt nervös wanderte sein Blick zwischen ihren Augen und Lippen hin und her, während er sich ihrem Gesicht langsam näherte. Saphira schloss die Augen, gab ihren Widerstand gegen ihn auf und spürte, dass ihre Hände vor Aufregung zu zittern begannen, wagte es kaum zu atmen. Als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, zuckte sie kurz zurück, entspannte sich dann schnell wieder und erwiderte seinen Kuss zögerlich, unsicher. Sacht strich seine Zunge über ihren geschlossenen Mund und sie spürte ihren beschleunigten Puls, hörte ihr rasendes Herz, das die tausend Dinge, welche ihr durch den Kopf schossen, übertönte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Lippen und stupste mit ihrer Zunge gegen seine, was ein wahres Feuerwerk der Gefühle in ihr auslöste. Eigentlich wusste die junge Hexe gar nicht so recht, was sie überhaupt tun sollte, denn im Gegensatz zu Draco, der bereits mehrere Freundinnen gehabt hatte, war sie vollkommen unerfahren in solchen Dingen, hatte noch nie jemanden geküsst. Ihre enorme Unsicherheit entging dem Blonden nicht und ja, er hatte schon bessere Küsse bekommen, doch nie zuvor hatte er dabei so für ein Mädchen empfunden, dass alles andere nichtig wurde, in den Hintergrund rückte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hatten Saphiras Wangen einen zarten Rosa-Ton angenommen und Draco schloss sie bedauernd in die Arme, legte ihr eine Hand unters Kinn und wollte sie dazu bringen, ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen, doch sie wandte sich von ihm ab, wollte ihr strahlendes Lächeln vor ihm verbergen.  
„Nein, Draco, lass das", kicherte sie verhalten und kam sich ziemlich bescheuert dabei vor, hier so breit grinsend und offensichtlich total aus dem Konzept gebracht neben ihm zu sitzen und nicht mehr dazu im Stande zu sein, ihre Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen.  
„Warum?", fragte er leise und berührte mit seinen Lippen beinahe ihr Ohr, was Saphira einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken trieb.  
„Ich möchte das einfach nicht", sagte sie und ihre Züge wurden wieder ernst.  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht", entgegnete der junge Malfoy stirnrunzelnd. Ihre Reaktionen waren mehr als eindeutig, weshalb log sie also?  
„Es ist komplizierter, als du es dir vielleicht vorstellst", sagte Saphira und rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Phibs", murmelte er gekränkt und sein Blick fiel auf den Apfel, welcher immer noch vor seinen Füßen lag. „Möchtest du?", fragte er und deutete darauf.  
„Nein, danke." Mit einem undefinierbar distanzierten Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte und rein gar nichts mit dem aufrichtigen Strahlen gemein hatte, welches ihr Gesicht noch vor wenigen Minuten geziert hatte, schüttelte die Blonde den Kopf. Prüfend musterte Draco sie und stellte diesen Unterschied fest. Bis heute hatte er kaum darauf geachtet, ihre Aussagen selten in Frage gestellt und geglaubt, dass sie ein relativ zufriedenes Dasein fristete, abgesehen von ihrem Rumgezicke. Die wenigen Augenblicke, in denen er daran gezweifelt hatte, waren so schnell wieder verflogen, wie sie gekommen waren, doch nun sah er seine Cousine in einem anderen Licht.  
„Sei bitte ehrlich zu mir", verlangte er und beobachtete sie genau.  
„Ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger, Draco", versicherte sie ihm.  
„Das meinte ich nicht", entgegnete er.  
„Sondern?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Lächle mich nicht an, wenn du es nicht so meinst, tu nicht so, als wäre alles in Ordnung, wenn dem nicht so ist. Lüg mich nicht an", antwortete er ernst.  
„I-ich..." Perplex starrte Saphira ihn an und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Während sie über das Gesagte nachdachte, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie momentan selbst nicht wusste, wie sie sich eigentlich fühlte und ob ihr Lächeln echt gewesen war. Es war zu einer so selbstverständlichen Geste geworden, dass sie nicht sagen konnte, inwiefern es der Wahrheit entsprach. „Tu nicht so, als wenn du dein Herz auf der Zunge tragen würdest. Wie oft am Tag versteckst du dich hinter deinem arroganten Gehabe?", sagte sie schnippisch, um von ihrer eigenen Unzulänglichkeit abzulenken.  
„Das kannst du nicht miteinander vergleichen. Dir habe ich nie oder nur selten etwas vorgemacht. Was habe ich getan, dass du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen kannst? Wieso sprichst du nicht mit mir?", wollte er wissen und entlockte Saphira ein spöttisches Schnauben.  
„Das fragst du noch?" Ungläubig verzog sie den Mund und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Oh, Saphira", stöhnte er auf. „Du kannst nicht unsere kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten meinen... Das war doch nur Spass, aber ich meine es absolut ernst: ich vermisse meine süße, kleine Phibs, die aufrichtig zu mir war und mich an ihrem Leben hat teilhaben lassen."

„Wann haben wir je miteinander geredet? Ich meine wirklich geredet, über etwas von Bedeutung?", flüsterte Saphira und ihr Blick wirkte merkwürdig leer. Nachdenklich betrachtete Draco sie und nickte dann.  
„Eigentlich hast du recht, aber trotzdem warst du früher nicht so abweisend, beziehungsweise warst du es schon, aber ich meine... Merlin, wie soll ich das ausdrücken?" Unschlüssig fuhr er sich mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare, ehe er weitersprach. „Bevor wir nach Hogwarts kamen, warst du so oft bei uns zu Hause, dass es mir kaum entgehen konnte, wie häufig du in dich gekehrt, schweigsam und irgendwie traurig warst. Du hast zwar nicht mit mir darüber geredet, aber du hast es zugelassen, dass ich dich aufmuntere und ablenke. Ich dachte, das hätte sich von selbst erledigt, als wir in die Schule kamen, oder besser gesagt habe ich einfach nicht mehr auf dich geachtet. Es war mir herzlich egal, wie es dir erging, und das tut mir leid. Damals hast du es wenigstens nicht geleugnet, nicht vor mir, und jetzt komme ich überhaupt nicht mehr an dich heran. Ich wünschte, du wärst weniger verschlossen und ein bisschen aufrichtiger mir gegenüber."  
Saphira kniff die Lippen zusammen und hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt; sie sah nicht danach aus, als würden ihr Dracos Worte gefallen.  
„Es geht niemanden etwas an, wie ich mich fühle, was ich denke. Und es ist auch nicht so, als würde es irgendjemanden interessieren", sagte sie verbittert und griff gedankenverloren nach dem Apfel.  
„Mich interessiert es", widersprach Draco und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen. „Die letzte halbe Stunde war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang, findest du nicht auch? So gefällst du mir wesentlich besser, Phibs, und eines möchte ich dir noch sa-" Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, da Saphira in eben jenem Moment erschrocken aufgesprungen war und panisch ausstieß: „Wir verpassen gerade Zaubertränke. Komm, schnell! Wir sollten längst im Unterricht sein... Oh, Merlin, wir werden gewaltigen Ärger bekommen."  
Abgesehen davon, dass ihr nach dem Brief ihrer Mutter tatsächlich nicht nach Strafarbeiten zumute war, über die man Cecilia möglicherweise auch noch unterrichtete, war Saphira unglaublich erleichtert, einen Grund gefunden zu haben, ihr Gespräch an dieser Stelle abzubrechen. Es behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht, wie sehr Draco neuerdings darauf pochte, zu erfahren, was in ihr vorging und sie war sich sicher, dass es ein übles Ende nehmen würde, wenn er wirklich dahinter käme. Das musste sie unbedingt verhindern und somit konnte sie ihm die Nähe, welche sich die junge Hexe selbst so sehnlich wünschte, nicht zugestehen. Es musste dringend ein Weg gefunden werden, die Distanz zwischen ihnen wiederherzustellen.

An der Hand zog sie ihn hinaus auf den Korridor, in dem unglücklicherweise ein paar ältere Schüler herumlungerten, die anscheinend eine Freistunde hatten. Unter ihnen waren auch zwei Jungen aus Dracos Quidditch-Team, von denen einer spöttisch pfiff und der andere eine anzügliche Geste vollführte, welche Saphira erneut die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, Draco hingegen triumphierend den Daumen in die Luft recken ließ.  
„Lass das gefälligst bleiben!", zischte die Blonde und stieß ihrem Cousin unsanft den spitzen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Die denken noch wer weiß was."  
„Das ist der Plan, Engelchen", feixte er und handelte sich einen weiteren bösen Blick von ihr ein.  
„Du bist unmöglich", raunte Saphira ihm zu und musste unwillkürlich kichern. So kindisch und bescheuert er auch war, es hatte unleugbar etwas Attraktives an sich.


End file.
